Like Father Like Daughter
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Blaine is the daughter of Haymitch Abernathy and the 71st Hunger Game victor. Can she help Katniss and Peeta as their mentor during the Games or will she and her father would only be the only district twelve's victors.
1. Chapter 1: 71st Victor

**_Like Father like Daughter_**

_Blaine is the daughter of Haymitch Abernathy and the 71st Hunger Game victor. Can she help Katniss and Peeta as their mentor during the Games or will she and her father be the only district twelve's victors._

**Chapter one: 71st victor**

I was running for my life in the tundra mountain trying to get away from the last tribute. I was heavily wounded, bleeding badly from my side for the girl from District One struck me with a machete. I find it Ironic how close this situation was from me and my father. He won the second Quarter Quells by killing a girl from District One while being wounded. It would be hilarious if the Gamemakers added a force field so I can use. Just let this tribute throw her machete at me, be lucky to doge, and wait for it to back fire. Nope not for this generation! For instead of being in a field of dream, that everything was peace and harmless except deadly. District one and I we're in the waste land, winter mountains, and worst; lost in a blizzard.

The storm was a good and bad thing. One, it covered my track, but two, I couldn't see what was in front of me. Not even ten feet. Shivering, I stopped to find a cave. Perfect, quickly going in and huddle into a ball. Warming my hands to one another with the gloves Haymitch (my father) was able to send. Removing my pack, I take a look in what I had left. I had at least a day worth of food, frozen water, a sleeping bag, and finally an awl. I lost my dagger when killing District 2 guy. Taking a deep breath, I try to remember the condition District 1 was in. If I recall correctly, her left arm was broken along with her nose and a black eye. If I'm lucky, she would fall off the cliff.

"C'mon Blaine….almost there," I muttered to myself. "If dad can do it so can you."

I shivered again and thought of my dad. "Oh, you so owe me a drink… dad."

I could bet Haymitch is laughing at this. If I win, I don't plan on being an alcoholic. Hell no, I'm only sixteen. But I plan on at least to have a drink before wallowing my misery away with some sort of hobby. Maybe I could do cooking or become a singer. I have a good voice, and I sang my District partner Mike to his death. Mike was only fourteen and lived in the Seams. We promised to stick together until we had to separate. He was a stubborn brat, but when we reached to the final eight, he wanted to separate. Except that result lead him into a trap being killed by a guy from District five. After Mike's death, I avenged him; in fact I believe I killed five tributes so far in the games?

I shuddered again before a cough. A copper taste in my mouth that I look at my hand to find blood. _Damn it_. I need a doctor and quick. So packing my supplies, an awl in hand I head off into the snowstorm. Though little did I know that District one girl was waiting for me at the entrance. She was tall and beautiful while her blonde hair went out everywhere in the winds. A machete in her hand coated in frozen icicles of blood.

"Well, well, well, the badger finally comes out of her burrow." She said.

"At least I'm not stupid to stand in the cold, bitch." I couldn't help it. This woman has been hunting me down for three days. Also my insults lead her to have a hilarious reaction. Well, to me it was funny. That I laughed while looking at our surrounding. There was a ledge off the cliff ten feet away. If I could just pushed her off it? So I got to neutral stance, "How ironic."

This got her attention. "What?"

"How ironic," I repeated. "Is it me or is history repeating its self." I'm guessing our audiences are laughing to this but the girl didn't get it. I sighed. "Pity, coming from a career. Oh well, let me give you a history lesson before one of us die. Okay sweetie. On the fiftieth Hunger Games, the number of tributes doubled. On the remaining two tributes were from District one and District twelve….My mentor Haymitch Abernathy was crowned victor."

Her eyes widen in realizing what I was saying. She smirked a moment later, getting her stance with her machete. "Well won't this be interesting. To kill a victor's daughter, that would be an honor. "

I smirked pulling out the thin sleeping bag holding on tight to it. "And to add a career to my trophy case."

We stood still in the blizzard waiting for a moment and give a dramatic pause to intensify the audience. One minute later District One charged out. I ran towards her flinging the blanket in her face as the winds tangled her in it. She screamed trying to get out of the nylon material that she didn't notice she turned around to heading towards the ledge. Taking that chance, I lunged at her and stabbed her with the awl, right into the neck. A gargled screamed was heard before I pushed her over the ledge and let her fall to her death. She fell about thirty feet onto solid rock; in less than a minute the final Cannon goes off. Afterwards the storm mellow that it was snowing in a calm pace.

I collapsed onto my knees and lay back down. I did it… I actually did it! I survive the Hunger Games just like my father. I felt so giddy that I tossed my back pack and started making snow angels. Waiting to hear my favorite voice since entering the arena!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Seventy-first Hunger Games, Blaine Abernathy! I give you - the tribute of District Twelve!" Claudius Templesmith exclaimed in pure joy.

"You can say that again," I whispered.

A hovercraft materialized overhead as it dropped a ladder. I stood up clutching my side and place myself on the laddered. The electrical current froze me in place and brought me up. I was tired and full of dread when I looked down to see the Girl from District one lay dead on the ground. I knew what I have become, a murderer, but I did what I have to do in order to _stay alive._ When they brought me in and release the current, I was taken to the medical facilities in the hovercraft, lying down on a metal table. A nurse came up and petted my head while the doctor gave me a sedative.

"Congratulation, my dear," She said "Now count to ten backwards."

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . se-ven…six. ... Fi . . . ." then everything went black as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I know my future will not be a clean slate as I enter the second part of the Hunger Games.

The one made by the tyrant.

A game of regret and secrets.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**What do you guy's think? I was planning what it would be like in a mentor's position. But I couldn't do Haymitch so I decided. What if he had a daughter who was following his foots step but a in a better way.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf Singer **


	2. Chapter 2: three years later

_**Like Father Like Daughter**_

_**Chapter two: three years later**_

I woken up with a groan for my bed was cold. I stretched out my finger, in seek out midnight's warmth but found nothing but a pillow on the comfortable mattress. It wasn't until I felt a purr against my feet that I sighed. Damn Cat, always tangled around my feet. I wasn't usually the cat type person, preferred dogs, but when I found Midnight, I couldn't say no, to those liquid amber eyes. So I took him in my own house in Victor village.

Yeah, I live in my own house, for about a year when I turned eighteen. I got sick and tire of my fathers place. No matter how I tried to keep his place clean it was pigs sty. Though I couldn't blame my father Haymitch. His life was tough, first he wins the second quarter quells, and loses his family. Then he moved on with his life and married my mother Lucy twenty years ago. Except my mom died from cancer ten years ago or had something along those lines. That Haymitch gave up and started drinking his pain away along with failing in keeping tributes alive until I was reaped.

Turns out they rigged the poles so I was defiantly reaped; but I sure proved them wrong, that Abernathy is toughed to kill. Winning the Seventy-first hunger games. However President Snow had plans for me. He made me an escort and I don't mean what Effie does for a living. I was depressed for a year and President Snow gave me a decision to be an escort for customers and attend them to event and celebrity dates or be a prostitute. I chose escort, I rather be bored than selling my body. Including my hobby to get away from the pain of the memories, and that was singing. Becoming the Capitol canary. Haymitch hated what I was doing for them. But I had no choice; it was either that or him burry six feet under.

Midnight meowed crawling up till he rested his head on my chest. I sighed and rubbed behind his ear to receive a purr. I smiled and continued to scratch his ears. It wasn't long until the phone rang, that Midnight got off me so I could answer the bloody damn thing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello sweetheart." Said a flirtatious voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Good morning, Finnick."

"Awe, can't give a proper greet." Finnick teased.

I rolled my eyes once again with a snort this time. Since winning the Hunger Games, I became personal friends with some of the victors. Manly Johanna, Finnick, Beetee, Wiress, and Mag, though Finnick is the only one who like to call me dead early in the morning. Looking at a clock to see it was seven O'clock in the morning. Doing the math, it would probably be four O'clock.

"It's seven in the morning, and your chipper than a woodchuck. Let me guess drank coffee or got la—"

"Coffee," Finnick interrupted with a laughed. "You know I love only one woman."

That's true. Finnick maybe a womanizer to the Capitol since President Snow forced him into Prostitution. But his true love and emotion, the woman who claimed his heart was Annie Cresta. I only met her, a handful of times. Poor thing, she was victor before me and experiences the most traumatizing way than any victor with in three generation experiences. Was forced to watch your tribute partner, be beheaded. I may had saw Mike's death when he fell into a wire trap slitting his throat. But an execution was way out of control. Though it brings a smile in knowing Annie has somebody who patient enough to wait for her.

"How is she?" I asked.

". . . She's getting there." Finnick breathed. "In fact she's getting better. She's talking more to me Mags and me."

"That's good to hear. So what so important that you called."

"Happy Hunger Games!"

When he said that I stiffen and running toward the calendar to what today's date. When I saw the read skeleton I drew. Damn it, I forgot about the reaping. Ever since the seventy-second I intentually try to forget about the Hunger Games. Unlike Haymitch who drinks his sorrows away. When Finnick figured out I was avoiding this subject two years ago. He confronted me saying my tributes needed me, and then gave me a kiss of luck. Because of him, I was able to get District Twelve Tributes to the final ten, but unable to get them home.

"Why, oh why did you have to remind me?"I groaned sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Because you asked me too." Finnick replied. "I know this is tough for you Blaine, but you need to focus. Those kids are going to need your help if Haymitch does nothing. Remember it's because of you that the previous tributes made it for so long."

"But I still couldn't save them." I sniffed about to cry.

"Neither on my department." Finnick breathed. "I could only save Annie ever since then been tough."

He's right, Annie was Finnick only success in District Four Victor after him, and before him was Mags. Three of the other wise victors passed away from old age a few years back. Usually before Mags, District four practically won once in every five years. Until District two became brutal. If I didn't know better, I would say they were Spartan. Sighing and listen to Finnick.

"There's more," I said.

"Be aware that Snow may have something up his sleeve for you. You maybe an escort but you're also nineteen. He may change his mind."

"I know. ... I know Fin." I breathed.

"Blaine, you know you can lean on me. You're practically a sister to me."

"Thanks Finnick, I truly appreciate that." I said with a smile as Midnight climb onto my lap. Finnick was always like an older brother I never had. In fact, before I was born, Haymitch thought he was going to have a son. But when the nurse came in with a pink blanket, his world shattered that he gave me a boy's name. Though he treated me like girl I was definatlly a tomboy. That made Haymitch proud. But with Finnick, he treated me like a girl, like his own sister.

"I better get going, see you at the Capitol." Finnick said.

"Yeah, see yeah." With that said, I hang up.

I continued to pet Midnight before it was time to get ready for the reaping. I'm going to try harder this year to get at least one of the tributes home. I was also a sponsor, since singing at the capitol, gave me an opportunity in having a second account that went to the hunger game. Though use it for medical or emergency reason.

So getting up I took a shower, finishing prepping up before styling my brown long hair and put on a grey suit from the Capitol. Opening the bag I receive from my new stylist, since my previous one retired from the games. I stopped if not stagger at the garment. It wasn't a suit but a dress. What the hell, I requested a suit not a bloody cocktail dress. Pulling out and hang it on the door taking a look of the outfit, this stylist send me. It was a stretch black bandage dress with silver accent trim around the waist, sleeve cuffs and down the front. It was also a V-neckline in the front and back follows by ribbons in certain place. You know what, I kind of like it. Sure it was to my knees, but it looks suffisicated as well. Guess, when I meet this stylist I'll thanks them.

So putting it on follow by black heels, I grabbed my personal belongs in my purse and grabbed Midnight. I never leave him home alone in the one month absent. So I take him to the Capitol and Besides Effie loves him. I snickered and went two houses down to Haymitch house. Midnight hissed jumping out of my arms. He didn't like the smell. Sighing and telling the cat to wait there, I went in to find Haymitch asleep on the couch. Taking the knife out of his hand, I dumb a bucket of water on him.

This woke him up instantly that he started attacking. Being raised and train by this man, I blocked his every move and grabbed his arm pinning him to the table.

"Morning dad," I giggled kissing him on the cheek.

When he realized it was me, he relaxes. I let him go and he stood up. "Morning' sweetheart."With that said he kissed me on the cheek. Only when were alone does he act like a father. His reputation was important to him, though in vain it was from his drinking. He eyes my outfit and scowled, shaking his head, like any fathers would do.

"Whatever gets clean up; Today's the reaping and we got to be there early." I ordered.

Haymitch mutter some insult about the Capitol. But went up to take a shower while I try to find him some clean clothes; if there are any left . . . in this dump. I found a decant shirt and some clean pants. Setting them by the door, I made breakfast for us. Manly cheese buns, bacon and egg. I got some juice and put a table spoon of spirit. I know it's wrong to put fuel on the fire. However on this day he needs to let go. This was my life for the past ten years. And it's probably going to be like this.

'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll up date as soon as I could.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	3. Chapter 3: 74th Hunger Games

_**Like father like daughter**_

**Chapter three: the 74****th**** Hunger Games.**

After breakfast, Haymitch and I headed towards the town square. It was noon, but we promised to arrive early so we can prepare for the event. When we got to the Justice Building, Haymitch sneaked away, I groan when he does that. Already I know he was hiding in some broom closet drinking from his flask of brandy. So here I was muttering colorful words searching for my damn father.

"Blaine Abernathy, is that you?" Exclaimed a high voice.

I flinched in knowing who that belongs to. Lord helps me now. As I turned around to see a very green Effie Trinket. Putting on my excited face. "Effie, oh god, I didn't recognized you. It's been so long."

We hugged, and definitely I didn't recognize her. Her hair this year is pink, a bubblegum pink, while she put a lot of make up, and wore deep green suit with a pink blouse. Effie and I are not much of friends, though she tries to be, but when she opens her mouth. You wish for an awl to stab her with. I practically had to hold last year male tribute from strangling her. We pulled back and giggled.

"My, what a lovely dress your wearing." She complimented wiping a fake tear. "I'm so proud, finally getting to your girly side. But this isn't Channel work." As she grabbed the material from the sleeve. "Is this from your new stylist, what's her name...Portia?"

"Yes, she and her partner Cinna. Their new to the fashion business and are actually started working for the Hunger Games. I kinda like the dress." I said.

"Well you should. A young lady should start showing her figure and not hide it in rags." Effie said.

I winked holding back my instincts to kill. Does she know she's talking to a train killer? By the way she acting, guess not. Probably the dye from her hair color made her lose some brain cell again. Last year she died her hair blue. Now that I'm looking at her hair, it seems a bit false. Wig, yep, Effie is now wearing a wig has the world come to an end.

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''

Luckily I found my pour excuse of a father drunk by the stairs. Rolling my eyes, I lead him towards the front of the Justice Building. It was two O'clock and I didn't want to waste time. The temporarily stage had four chairs, a podium, and two glass bowl filled with paper slips. One for the boys and the other for the girls. We sat down next to Mayor Undersees and waited till the ceremony was about to begin.

When the clock struck Two, it was time to begin. As Mayor Undersees step up towards the podium and read the history of Panem aloud. From the natural disasters to the rise of the Capitol and thirteen districts. Then it was the Dark Days, that of the rebellion the districts set forth, as twelve were defeated and the thirteenth district obliterated. Follow by the Treaty of Treason and the birth of the Hunger Games.

And by the words of President Snow "_And so it was decree each year. The twelve Districts of Panem shall offer up two tributes, one young man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen. To be trained in the art of survival and to be prepare to fight to the death. .." _

In other words Sacrifice your children and watch them die and there's nothing you can do about it. The worst part, make this barbaric game a festivity of a sporting event. This wasn't the Olympics that occur once in ever five years around the world. Where the Olympian live if they lose. No, this was gladiator war. For twenty-four tributes go in and one comes out as victor, though there's a prize if you are Victor; Food and oil if not a large constant supplies. When I won, we were given a lot of sugar, for during the interview I said I loved their cakes. In result, sugar was given to make some cakes. Though nobody made cakes constantly other than the bakery. For everyone saves the sweets for special occasions.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," The mayor intoned as he read the list of previous District twelve Victors.

Since the beginning of the Hunger Games, District Twelve had only three Victors. Only two remain and it was is Abernathy. First Haymitch Abernathy, the towns drunk, as he staggers up from his seat to give a wave before falling back down. Of God, he's drunk as dead again. To this performance the crowd applause as he tried to give Effie a big hug. I smacked myself in the head. And then my name was called. Blaine Abernathy, in which the crowd gave me the same response, but not as loud as my father. For during the game, there was something I did that got everyone riled up. Something I myself wasn't proud of either. So with that done, I gave Effie a hug as we kissed both our cheeks.

Mayor Undersees was at least relaxes to have a well manner Victor I was. Since we are being televised on live television, along with our district was the comical central. Sighing, he gave the stage to Effie Trinket.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one courage's young man and woman; for the honor in representing District 12 in the Seventy- fourth annual Hunger Games." Effie Trinket said with a smile. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

I rolled my eyes. You can polish crap, but it's still crap. So crossing my arms and watch her grimed hand flexes and ready.

"Ladies First!" she cheered and crosses the stage towards the girl's glass ball. She reaches in and pulls out a little slip of paper. She returns to the podium and the crowd gone silent. Effie open the slip and read aloud the female tributes voice. "Primrose Everdeen!"

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

You got to be kidding me!

From all the names in District 12, a lone slip of a twelve year old got picked. A twelve year old! Great, now I'm going to have nightmares if this girl dies. The peacekeepers escorted the girl up, when I spotted another girl from the sixteen year olds run up calling out 'Prim!". What is she doing? The peacekeepers try to stop her as she force Primrose behind her.

"I volunteer!" she gasped. "I volunteer as tribute!"

My jaw dropped. Did I hear this girl correctly, or have I gone deaf. Did she just volunteer as tribute? That is the most suicidal choice anyone has ever made in district 12. Although, looking at the circumstances, it's probably the most honorable thing I ever saw. I stood up and along with Mayor Undersees.

"Lovely!" Effie said. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um .. . ."

"What does it matter?" I said.

"What does it matter?" the mayor repeated gruffly. "Let her come forwards."

The young girl was hysterical in protest, not wanting this girl I assumed was her sister to go. But a boy came up and took Prim away as the older brunet join the stage.

"Well, Bravo!" Effie gushed pleased that something new as happen in our coal mining town. "That is the spirit of the Games! What is your name?"

The girl swallowed hard. "Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my button that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big around of applause to our newest Tribute!"

However no one applauded to Effie trills of excitement. I heard of Katniss Everdeen when going into the Hob, to buy some alcohol. She was a hunter, pouching in the woods, illegally in order to sustain her family hunger. Since her dad died. So instead of applauded from the crowd, they placed their three fingers to their lips and towards Katniss. This was unexpected, for everyone to give her the funeral goodbye. That I mentally smile, I have a huntress who is well known. I may have a chance in bringing her back home if she's that good.

Though the good mood was ruin as usual by Haymitch, as he gave Katniss a hug to congratulate. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers. That I smack myself embarrass by this behavior. "Look at her! . . . Lots of . . . Spunk!" He said with triumph. "More than you!" he said staggering on stage. I held three fingers to Katniss. Three, two, one. "More than you!" he shouted my drunkard father said in attempted to taunt the Capitol as he fell off stage and knocking himself out.

I groaned shaking my head. Katniss looked at Haymitch and agree. He's disgusting at moment. But it got the Camera focused on him while I offer a hand to her. "That's very honorable of you. I give my support."

She nodded shaking my hand before staring of in the distance. Afterwards two men took Haymitch in a stretcher and Effie try to get the ball rolling.

"What an exciting day!" she cheered trying to straighten her wig. "But more excitement is to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!"

With that said she got a slip from the boys bowl. Walking back to the podium I sat back down in my chair and watch. Hoping it was a strong lad this time who could listen. When she read the paper I groaned yet again.

"Peeta Mellark."

Baker boy!

Oh well, I can see what I can do with him. I have seen his strength on market day, when he picks up a few hundred pound bags of flower. Along with winning second place in the wrestling tournament last years. Peeta climb up on stage and looked at Katniss, with concern. Though I caught something in his eyes, this maybe interesting. A Huntress and the Baker; now that's something to think about.

Effie asked for Volunteers for Peeta, but no one dare risked their necks. Afterwards Mayor Undersees started reading the Treaty of Treason like he does every year, on mandatory action by the Capitol. Once finished with dreary speech of the Treaty. The mayor motion for the tributes to shake hands. They did and Peeta look right in the eye. The same way Mike did with me. If Katniss is smart, she would make an alliance with her District Partner.

Once they finished shaking hand. Everyone stood and face the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays.

'_Well, what an interesting Game we'll have this year." _I thought watching the peacekeeper escort the tributes into the Justice Building to have their goodbyes with their love ones. Effie joined me by my side.

"Well, that was interesting." She said. "Think they'll win?"

"I don't gamble Effie. I'm not like my father." I said as we walked inside.

"No, but you have his eyes." She said.

I stopped. That was the only thing I had from Haymitch. His eye, for the rest of me was my mother. Shaking my head I stare at the Capitol flag with glare. Effie stopped asking what's wrong.

"Winning means Fame and Fortune.

Losing means certain Death.

The Hunger Games have begun. . ."

I said, walking inside in preparation for the Seventy- fourth Hunger Games. Something tells me, i have my chance in saving one of them. Either it is the Huntress or the Bakers?

''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry if this chapter wasn't perfect, I was in a bit of a rush.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I love reviews.**

**Silent Wolf Singer**


	4. Chapter 4: no one understands

_**Like father like daughter**_

_**Chapter Four: no one understands**_

It was a good thing I was associated with some of the peacekeepers in letting me fetching Haymitch and take us early to the train station. District 12 had enough humiliation for today. So getting on the train, I lead Haymitch to his assign room. I held my breath when consumed in the stench of alcohol. But once inside I tossed him on the bed. He groans, but I didn't care as I took off his shoes.

"You're such . . . ike Luuucyyyy." He slurred.

"Yeah, dad, I know." I said taking the flask and setting it on the dresser. "Can you do me a huge favor and try to stay sober. I think we have a chance on. . ."

A loud snored was heard as I looked down to see Haymitch fast asleep. I sighed, "...a chance on winning."

Sighing once more, I peck him on the cheek and went to my room. Midnight meow out of my purse and jumped on the bed purring to the soft silk fabrics. I giggled at his action before going through my bathroom and freshen myself up. I was an important celebrity to the Capitol, so I have to keep my part in the barging. Otherwise, its hello strangers bed and I don't want my first time of love, be with a lusting bastard. So taking a shower and drying up to change back into my dress, the train started moving.

By tomorrow morning we would be by the Capitol, in the Rocky Mountains. In sparing time before dinner, I lay on the bed, and pulled out my Hunger Games journal. A tip, I got from Lyme to keep record on your tributes student, may come in use when mentoring the nexts tributes. Though it's a pity that not even ten pages of it was filled. For on the seventy-second the tributes died in the blood bath. While on the seventy-third the tribute, one died in the blood bath, while the boy, Josh made it to the final ten. Anyway, in this journal, I write the tributes reaction from the reaping, noting their chariot appear, training in both combat and interview, scores, and finally record their action during the area.

_74__th__ Hunger Games_

_Today was the 74th Hunger Games reaping, in this case my third year. As usual Haymitch was unable to keep a clear mind before the event which leads to another humiliation to District 12 on live television . . . Again. Either way, Haymitch is Haymitch and there nothing to do about it._

_Back to the point, for this years Tributes to represent District 12 in the Hunger Games! For the first time in District 12 History we have a volunteer. The original girl who was reaped was a twelve year old girl name Primrose Everdeen. Frail girl who didn't look physically suitable for the Hunger Games, but that where the Volunteer comes in? The Girl who volunteers for Primrose was her Sister, Katniss Everdeen. Sixteen years old, and known for the Hob in being a Hunter. So she may be suitable in surviving the Hunger Games to the final eight if not further. Need to figure out her strength. From what I hear in the Hob she's an excellent archer and her partner, Gale .is known for snaring._

_Second Tribute that's been selected for the boys was Peeta Mellark. He is son of the Baker. Not much known about him personally. But from what I seen on market day; he is physically strong able to lift a hundred or two hundred pounds of flower and second place winner in last years wrestling Tournament. Must discuss with him on other capabilities he may hold. For example, seeing if icing on cakes may hold possibilities of Camouflage. But there's more._

_There was something I saw in Peeta eyes that reminded me of Mike. A chance of an alliance. If Katniss is smart she should take my advice and work with Peeta until the moment comes to split up. Though that may not occur in how stubborn the girl is._

_That is it for now, I shall add more information to this journal for tomorrow during the opening Ceremony. After discussing with the stylist on consent the costume the tributes are going to wear. I was furious two years ago when Channel had the children stark naked and cover in coal black dust if not black paint. _

_Until next time,_

_Blaine Abernathy_

I wrote down the date and sighed, remembering my chariot costume. It was stupid for they put me in a skimpy coal miner outfit that should keep in the bedroom. I felt violated after that, and Haymitch would agree. Channel tried to make me look sexy; attract the male population of Panem. And it work, I had tons of sponsors. Young male sponsors in fact. That they try to keep me alive during the games. However when I won the games and became an escort, those young sponsor try everything to get in my pants. But there were a few gentlemen who kindly wanted my company to join in formal event s and fundraiser. Because of my body attracting many I was able to get a silver dagger, a pack of food, and a winter cloak made of fur.

Sighing, Midnight meow worry to my distress, crawling on my lap, rubbing his head on my chest. I smiles and rubbed his head. "I'm okay Midnight. Just thinking about the games?"

"Mow," he said.

"No, I'm not depressed just tire."I assured him.

Midnight raised a brow at my statement. I groan lifting him off me. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit down. But you would be too, if your kitten have to kill other kittens."

In result Midnight hissed. I find it odd, how intelligent Midnight was. If he could talk, I wouldn't be surprised for the slightest bit. Sighing again, I went to the phone and order a bowl of milk. The staff knew about Midnight, and loves that the cat, stay in my room and doesn't wonder about. If he does than it's only to the dinning cart in wait for a snack. It surprising Midnight is still healthy size and not a fat cat like Buttercup. So once getting the milk I set it down on the desk. Midnight cheerfully replied gulping down the warm milk.

With a smile I left for dinner, I was the only one in the dinning Cart when Peeta came in. he sat in front of me , giving me a strange look for I was calm and neutral when my hands were stain red. I took a sip of water and stare at him.

"Yes," I almost sneered.

"What's it like when you kill somebody." He asked. "For you . . ."

"Killed three tributes in their sleep." I finished.

That was the reason why, Disrtict Twelve wasn't fond of me. I killed people in their sleep, slitting their throat, and one of the three was a thirteen year old boy. Some say it was a cowardly kill. For me, it was an easy kill and to let them die in their sleep, than waking up to my horrid face. Peeta gulped and nodded. I sighed, rubbing my neck.

"Peeta, you seen my ways during the game?" I asked which Peeta nodded.

"You stayed away from the Careers and found a hot spring in the mountain where you and your ally stayed, most of the game. But another team came in and you spied on them." He said.

I nodded, "I waited for the right moment. Mike was look out as I silently went into their camp. One had a knife. So taking that knife, I crawled towards their strongest ally and slit his throat." as I took a silverwear knife. "A gentle light cut, that the canon won't sound off. I was full alert and pumped with adrenaline, that I crawled over to the girl and slit her wrist, afterwards, I went to the young boy. When I killed the others, I saw them as animals. I saw them killed younger tributes like they were nothing, as the girl killed her own district partner. But when I saw the boy, I froze.

"When you kill, it depends on the situation. Did you kill out of defense? Than you feel less pain on guilt, because you try to save yourself or somebody else. Or, did you commit murder? In which I did, forever I regretted killing that boy. Thinking, I should have left him to die in the cold. And I was planning on doing that, till Mike came up behind me and force my hand to slit, the child throat. A loud cannon rupture waking the other two tributes. When the saw what I have done, it was too late to stop the bleeding.

"That is why they call me the silver heart maiden. For I killed without a heart, and everyone back home wasn't to please when I killed him. But to answer your earlier question; it depends on how you kill. Thinking it through. Are you killing to defend yourself, to end somebody misery, or becoming a murderer. It's how you put it."

The compartment was silent till Peeta spoke. "I think you did the right thing. . ."

What he said surprised me that I stare at him. He fixed himself up to explained. "I mean, you killed those three, quickly and painless as possible. And killing somebody in their sleep is probably better than dying in the real world. . ."

Taking his words in me smiled. "Thank you Peeta. Not many people understand my action. Thinking I was cruel if not cold hearted."

"Well, I don't think you're cold hearted." Peeta said. "I think you're misunderstood. I mean, you're Haymitch's daughter, when you won people thought you would be a drunk. But here you are healthy as a horse and not doing anything crazy."

Oh Peeta, if only you knew what it's like to be Victor. That some physical or mental trait can be used against you and your family. But without saying I nodded, that was When Effie and Katniss came in. Effie looked around, probably wondering where Haymitch was.

"Where's Haymitch?" she asked brightly.

"Dead asleep, Effie." I answered.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," Effie said in relief of my fathers absents.

Dinner was served in courses, a soup, salad, and entrée, first and second desert. I had to tell Katniss and Peeta not to over do it, other wise, they'll get sick. Since the Capitol delicacy are richer than sugar.

"At least, you two have decent manners" Effie said after the main course, which I glared at her. Not again. "The pair last year ate everything from their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

I smirked to that memory; Josh and Melody were from the Seams. So eating like this was never true. When they started eating with her hands, I tossed my fork and told Effie 'if you can't beat them, join them'. Sure Effie scolded me afterwards but what can I say, I like to join the crowd. Once done eating, and snicker to Katniss wiping her hands on the table cloth, we went to the other cart to watch the replays of the reaping. Effie turned on the Television as I sat down between the two tributes.

"It's better to know your opponent before going to the games." I said. "Sometimes, first glance can make a judgment on who can be an ally and who can be a threat."

They nodded and watch the screen. I got up and went to sit next to Effie on the love seat. We watch the other tributes and I find it hard when I saw a few twelve and fourteen year olds were reaped. Though laugh the usual when District two boys beat each other up to be tribute. Like I said before; they are Spartans. Though my snickers lead me to get smack upside the head by Effie, in response I stick my tongue out at her.

When the show got to District 12, I groan out of humiliation when Haymitch behavior realizing he was taking secretive swigs. Then showing the commotion of Prim being reaped and Katniss Volunteer. They think it was strange when District 12 gave the hand gesture a local custom and the silent's was a salute. Haymitch falling off stage, that I smacked myself again. Then Peeta name was called, the shaking of hands, and finally the anthem played as the screen went black.

Effie grunted adjusting her wig. "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

I growled at her with a dagger glare, that she backed away from me quick. She knows I can kill her in her sleep in defending my father. Though Peeta unexpectedly laughed.

"He was drunk," Peeta said. "He's drunk every year."

"Every day," Katniss added as she smirked.

I had enough, as I walked up to them and smacked them upside the head. They stopped and looked at me in horror to realize I was in the same room. I was angry, close to crying, as I stood there ands on my hips. "That's my father you brats! You don't know anything about him, so don't think one second that he's some buffoon. He suffered in many ways more than you can ever image, once you enter the arena you'll understand, but also he lost his family, his wife from cancer, and almost lost me along with losing other tributes. So don't think one second that he's just a drunkard. He's probably better than a morphling."

Effie placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. For she knows I was protective on my fathers name. They don't know that Haymitch knows his limits and stops for a few day of drinking for me. He was the only family I have and I was his only child. He wouldn't die and leave me here to fend for myself.

"Yes," Effie hissed. "How odd you two find this amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world of these Games. The one who advises you, line up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gift. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

"But we still have Blaine?" Katniss said.

I scoffed crossing my arms, "I can either help one of you or I work with my dad. And let me tell you, it was _us, _that Josh got to the final ten."

Just then, Haymitch walked in the compartment. "I miss supper?" He slurred before vomiting on the expensive carpet and collapse. Immediately I was by his side, helping him up.

"So laugh away!" Effie said as she left us tributes and Victors be.

I sighed and try to help Haymitch up not caring if I get puke on me. Peeta took the generals work in lending a hand in helping me.

"I tripped?" Haymitch asked. "Smells bad." As he wipes his hand on his nose.

"Yeah dad, you tripped." I said.

"Let's get you back to your room," Peeta said "Clean you up a bit."

Katniss excused herself and went to bed. I sighed as Peeta and I tried to carry Haymitch back to his room. It was a bit tricky, but we got him into his room and towards the bath tub. I turned on the shower and got a wash rag cleaning the old man up.

"It's okay," Peeta said taking the wash rag. "I'll take it from here."

"Playing kiss up won't help." I snarled out. Removing Haymitch shirt.

"I'm sorry Blaine. It was un-call for." Peeta apologized.

Thinking this through, I sighed, "Get some pajamas for me."

In that Peeta did. He help me cleanup Haymitch and got the old goof to bed. This time I confiscated his whiskey. Not willing for him to wake up to drink again. Also this tells him, I wasn't happy and he needed to clean up his act. Afterwards, I said night to Peeta and headed to bed. Taking a quick shower before crawling to bed with Midnight around my arm; as the black cat purred in comfort.

"They just don't understand Midnight." I mumbled. "No one from 12 would understand."

Midnight gave a meow and a gentle lick on the cheek.

"''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''

**Last one for the day guy's. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent Wolf Singer**


	5. Chapter 5: Opening Ceremony

_**Like father like daughter**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Opening Ceremony**

Breakfast the next day was quiet, as everyone enjoyed their meals, while Haymitch the typical pour more Spirit. We made an agreement; he can get his flask back, as long he can helps contribute in helping in this year's games. He said he will, if see some worth in Katniss or Peeta. It wasn't long when one of the tributes spoke out.

"So, you two are supposed to give us advice," Katniss said.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," was Haymitch advice before busted out laughing. I groaned, giving an apologetic look to forgive my father stupidity. However I paused to see the hardness in the Baker boy's eyes.

"That's very funny," Peeta said. Suddenly he lashes out for the glass in Haymitch hand. Knocking it to the ground; as it shattered, on the floor, "Only not to us."

Haymitch and I were bewildered. Never before has a tribute ever challenge or take Haymitch alcohol. Haymitch paused, and then ready to strike. However Katniss draws a knife and slams it in front of Haymitch hand. Right in between his fingers.

"Well, what's this?" he said looking at me. "Did we actually get a pair of fighter's this year?"

"You're asking me," I scoffed. "I told you last night, that we might have something to work with."

Midnight meow in agreement as well; before he took another sip of his milk.

"Can you hit anything with that knife besides the table?" Haymitch asked.

Katniss paused thinking thing's through, in what her capabilities are. It wasn't long before she grabbed the knife from the table and throws it between the two panels on the wall. I stared fascinated; there weren't many knife throwers with accurate precision. Even I during the games couldn't get that discrete when throwing the knives. Standing up to Peeta, as I raised my hand.

"Hit me with your best shot." I said.

Peeta stared shocked in what I was demanding. He was going to protest, before I gave a solid glare to hit my hand. He sighed, before giving a good solid punch into my hand. I winked, attacking my hand back before nodding at Haymitch. Peeta Mellark knows how to give a good blow. As I grabbed some ice and let the swelling go down.

"Stand over here. Both of you," Haymitch order as they complied. He inspected them from head to toe. I knew what he was doing. He was seeing their physical condition, to see if their looks may attract sponsor. Sure, the Hunger Games wasn't a beauty pageant, but sometimes, looks can get you anything. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seems fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

"Better make a deal, so they would cooperate." I said.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you," Haymitch said. "But you have to exactly what Blaine and I say."

Well is this a shocker. Sure, it wasn't much of a deal for them. But yet again, they can do the impossible. By making Haymitch to do a godforsaken deal. Something I been trying to correspond for the past ten years. Now I'm jealous; but in a good way. Peeta and Katniss thought this through, before they agreed.

"So help us," Katniss said. "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone—"

"One thing at a time." Haymitch interrupted.

Truly, Katniss doesn't know the way's in survival, that gotten us victors to survive the games. Simple . . . Run. But all the other Tributes don't take our advice, but go into the bloodbath and never come out alive again. It's better to avoid the battle than enter chaos.

"In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylist. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist."

"But—"

"No buts. Don't resist," Haymitch said as he takes a bottle of Spirit and leaves the compartment.

After that I started clapping my hands. "Well, that's a first."

Going back to the table and picked up Midnight. "You two are the ever first, to make a deal with Haymitch. I kind of feel jealous, but hey, like he said yesterday. Spunk, that's all it need." Then I started to leave the compartment but stop at the door. "Like he said. . . Don't resist. Better bite your tongue."

With that said, I left.

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''

I waited at the Training Center with the other Victors. Watching above near the city circle in wait for the opening Ceremony. Already dressed; in some one shoulder black sequin dress with a geometric pattern. I always have to dress up for the Capitol. Even though, I prefer to wear simple jeans and a tee-shirt; I'm stuck wearing these garments. At least Portia knows her designs. Sighing, I leaned against the rail, and watch the other victors who came for this year's event.

Seeing Gloss and Cashmere talk to Brutus and Enobaria; typical the Careers would stick together. Then see Beetee and Wiress talk about some invention with those from district Five. Who hardly care, for they were anxious to leave and douse themselves with Morphing? Then the other Agriculture and food Districts huddled together, until my eyes spotted the newest addition to the Victor life. Miya Langdon.

Poor and lucky little thing. She was now fourteen, from District 10, victor of the 73rd Hunger Games. However, she was different compare to the rest of us. The reason why, is because she didn't kill any soul in the games. No, her district male Tribute, eighteen year old, Derek Smith, did all the killing, until the final three. Derek was determining to get Miya home. That once John passed away, I spend all my intention to get her home too. Though, only the mentor of district 10 knows of this. (Remember she's a sponsor from being rich as a singer)

But her victory has leaded a furious rage on the career district. For the past three years, non-career districts have won. I from District 12, Johanna from District 7, and finally Miya from 10. The citizens also call us the royal flush, since four girls have won victor beginning with Annie Cresta. So the Careers are determined to win, especially the males. Or that's how Gloss and Brutus bragged about it. Even Brutus proudly brag about his Tributes Cato; trained Career for the past thirteen years of his life.

"Sugar cube," purred a seductive voice.

I rolled my eyes, to turn and face Finnick Odair, as he held a sugar cube. I smirk and took the sugar cube in my mouth. The sweet pure sugar was addictive and Finnick would agree. We both like sweets. In fact, when we are at the Capitol on _business,_ we would chat in one of the lofts, eating sugar cube or cookie dough. Our relationship was strange indeed. Though, ignoring the rumors of us being the, _it _couple. We are nothing more than friend/siblings. And Present Snow want to keep it like that, for the sake of funding's on costumer's request.

"Hello Finnick," I replied back. "How was your travel?"

Finnick scoffed leaning against the rail. "Long and boring, the same old, same old. What about yours?"

"It was interesting, almost had to deal with a fight this morning. Got some fighters with some spark; how Haymitch puts it, spunk." I answered.

"Really," as he stared at Haymitch, who was now was pouting by the bar tempted to order a strong alcoholic beverage. But instead, he asked for some ginger ale.

He was really trying to keep his end of the bargain. For when we arrive to the Capitol, he talked to the stylist for the Tributes. Making sure, the costumes weren't . . . inappropiet. Usually that was my department, but Haymitch wanted to do it. So the only thing I know about the costumes was that it was different. Along with the stylist names, being Portia and Cinna, which didn't actually surprised me. I was actually glad, in fact of new stylist, not Channel. After what she did to twenty years of District 12 tributes. Making them look skimpy or the worst imagintive in attracting the crowd. God, I despised my costume as well, so skimpy, to near lingerie, that my body attracted the male population follow by a pickaxe that was on fire, that when you slam it on something it spark. That was how Mike and I got Sponsors. The damn Pickaxe!

The thought of Mike made me sigh, his voice, consciously repeating in my head. _'Live . . . free.'_

Till. Snap, Snap, snap.

I blinked, coming out from my daze to look at Johanna. She smirked in satisfaction from interrupted my thought. I glared at her, sticking tongue. In her responses, she chuckled and said, "Bite me."

I smirked, leaning forward and mimic a bite. Finnick laughed getting in between us as referee "Alright you two, let's behave. Unless . . . you want to rough house in my room?"

In responce, Johanna and I slap Finnick upside the head.

"Men are pigs." I stated.

"I couldn't agree more." Johanna agreed.

"Um . . . excuse me." whispered a small voice.

All three victors turned around to stare at Miya. She was timid, shaking with fright as she stared at us. She saw our years in the arena. Though probably not much of Finnick, for she would have been five. But Johanna and I set an example of the deadliest people. Johanna with her act of being defensibly, till she snapped, killing insanely, with an ax. While I, was the silent killer. Could set nightmares, of coming to your bed and slit your throat. Though, a quick killer I was. Static, Leo, and Sapphire, didn't have a happy ending, of a fight. Taking Statics wires, and strangle him to death. Taking my sponsors dagger and pierced it into Leo's heart. And we all know what happen to Sapphire. From my action's you can see, I wasn't a huge friend towards the Career victors; other than District four and Lyme.

"Yes, Miya, what can we help you with?" Finnick asked, in a caring voice. It wasn't an act. When a child is in conversation, Finnick becomes sweet and gentle.

Miya, relaxed a little. "When does the Ceremony start?"

Finnick checked his watch. "Right about . . ." as he held three figures one, two, three and the trumpets go off. "Now."

Miya giggled; afterwards we offered if she would like to sit by us, to watch the ceremony. She was cautious and secures, until Midnight jumped into her arms. Midnight knows his ways with the ladies. That the youngest victor agreed and sits down to join us on the balcony.

We watched as the Career plus District 3 tributes come out on their chariots. The crowd going wild on their costumes, in the silver paint, warrior military, circuit boards and wiring, and the sea-shells. Cashmere compliments her Tributes, Marvel and Glimmers outfits that Johanna blurted out. "Boring" then leaned into Miya ears.

"There so spoil, that the paint loses their brain cells."

Miya giggled to that, while I added towards District 2 tributes Cato and Clove after Brutus bragged once more how powerful his were. "Yes, a shrew and garlic clove."

Miya giggled again but Finnick came in to defend District 4. "Aren't the shell's lovely Miya. The beaches cover in seashells. A beautiful home, for the creatures that live in the sea?"

"Until, the Capitol eats it," Johanna added. That responded made me laughed.

It wasn't long until Katniss and Peeta came up. Worry in what their costumes going to be. Was it going to be another miner outfit, or worst. But I didn't see coal miner or the coal. No, I saw fire. I stood up, grabbing the binoculars and zoomed in. They wore black leather fitted jumpsuits, capes and some sort of a headdress on their head that was on fire. I could hardly tell if they were flames or just capitol magic. Since Katniss or Peeta weren't complaining physically or show any signs of pain. But I also caught something out of the ordinary. They were holding hands.

Why were they holding hands?

Some of the Victors (Manly the Careers) argued about this but shut up when Blight and Chaff and Haymitch told them to suck it up. They did, as Cashmere muttered twelve having the worst outfits. As she said this, looking at me. I glared at her, ready to say something about her tonight's outfit. Her cleavage makes her look like a whore. But Seeder got to it which got the rest of us laughing.

Anyway, I paid attention to the City Circle. When somebody tossed a rose at Katniss that she caught. A screen was focused on her. Curious in what she would do. Since the Capitol thinks us Twelve's are spontaneous. Katniss took a sniff of the rose, then smiles at its direction and gave a kissed. Immediately a hundred male hands caught the kiss and placed it over her heart.

This surprised me.

This was going to be an interesting Game, indeed.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Alright! Sorry for the long hold up. I been so busy lately that I could hardly get as many chapters up! Anyway hope you guy's enjoyed. But before you go, I have a question. Do you want Blaine to have a relationship or something along those lines? Because, I was considering pairing her off with Cinna. I'll wait for a day and read yes or no; but I if no reviews or private messages come's up. It might actually happen. Remember Blaine is nineteen and I might make Cinna Twenty-two. SC never determine Cinna age; only that he was in his twenties.**_

_**Thanks for ready and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Silent wolf Singer.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the stylist for Dinne

_**Like Father Like Daughter**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Meeting the Stylist for Dinner.**

After the opening Ceremony, Haymitch and I returned to our floor. There we met Effie before Katniss and Peeta returned. She whined about us not telling her the plan for the young Tributes. But the truth was we didn't have much of a plan. We only saw samples of their capabilities and need to discuss this thoroughly tomorrow. But for now, it was time to celebrate an absolute victory on the chariots. A success in captivating the audiences for the first time in three years. Whoever was the lead stylist, I must give gravity towards there outstanding creativity. For I wished he started working long ago to save us from humiliation. Sure, Channel can create the best interview outfits, but costumes were her fail.

When Katniss and Peeta came in. We congratulated them and sat down for a nice chat, some relaxation. Since dinner won't occur for another hour and a half. Though Effie was the one talking.

"I've been very mysterious, though," Effie started. "Because, of course, Blaine and Haymitch haven't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best what I had with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district?"

Not again. As I groaned smack myself in the forehead again. This was she said last time to Parsley and Thyme tributes of the seventy-second Hunger games. They were welled manner, but not physically fit, but intelligent if not stealthy. But when Effie said something similar to that question, Thyme snapped and called Effie a cut throat bitch. However, Effie complimented Katniss, not Peeta. I fear now, that she chosen Katniss to survive and not Peeta. I growled. Many Escorts and mentors chose one of the tributes from the other. The best of the best. In fact, why can't the games be change that one girl and one boy survive the game? Let there be two victors of the opposite sex win. Then, there a chance a district could have both their children. Or better yet, end the games.

"Everyone has their reservation, naturally. You being from a coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on the coal it turns to pearls!'" Effie enthusiastically beams.

As the others applause for her brilliants; but I snorted. So Effie, that the dyes destroyed her brain cells. Though, she got something right. But it wasn't pearls. It was coal, since my mother Lilly said something like this. 'A diamond is a chunk of coal that is made good under pressure." Lilly, always had her ways of wisdom. When she told me when little. "That District 12 was 'a diamond in the rough.' The opposite of District one; for dirty we may seem. We hold a beautiful spirit. That is how we survive, through our hearts and mind.

"Unfortunately, I can't seal the Sponsors deal for you." Effie continued. "Only Blaine and Haymitch can do that, but don't worry. I'll get them to the table at gunpoint if necessary."

She that with full determination that I burst out laughing, "Effie, the only way I place the cards on the table, is if you get a better style."

Katniss and Peeta snickered follow by a hackled by Midnight. Effie eyes widen in shock, but didn't say anything. So I turned to the young Tributes. "Go freshen up. Dinner will be in an hour and you probably want to be yourselves?"

They gotten the message and headed to the designated room, along with Haymitch. Effie excused herself to make a phone call, so it left me with Midnight in the living room with the television on. I scan through the channel, but nothing was on. When I got to the music video, of me played, singing 'Hide and Seek'. I remember writing that song; it was full of my life and some of the victors under a secret message. No one could translate it, except Snow. He understood it and change the sound of the song for the People couldn't hear it clearly. Now the song was creepy and dark, like I was singing through a crappy microphone. But the Capitol people loved it. Thinking it was creative. If they only know the truth!

Ding Dong!

The doorbell rang. I went up to answer it, to find two people standing at the door. They weren't familiar as the tall woman with Crazy short blonde hair, and she wore deep amount of make up around her eyes and lips of pink's and browns, while her skin was russet. Though her clothes were flamboyant; no she wore a patterned black fitted top, and fitted pants. As her friend was, who surprised me? He didn't dress to the Capitol absurd trends, for he wore a simple black shirt with matching pants. The only thing Capitalistic about him was the golden eyeliner that brings out his green eyes. He was even attractive as well, that he had to be in his twenties. We stared at each other for a moment. There was something about it . . . something that intrigued me.

"You're wearing my dressed!" the woman exclaimed.

"You're . . . dress?" I asked confused.

"Oh, sorry forgive me." She said. "I'm Portia, yours and Peeta Stylist."

"And I'm Cinna, Katniss Stylist." Cinna said offering a hand.

I shook his hand, to feel of soft they were compare to the men I shaken hands with. Quickly I pulled back, assuming they came here to retrieve the Costumes that Katniss and Peeta wore. SO I let them in, but cautious. New people always get District twelve, and by the looks of them. They were different. Katniss said something to me that Cinna requested District Twelve.

"So, are you here to collect the costumes?" I said going back towards the Balcony to see the streets crowed of excitement for the games. "And may I say; they are brilliants. One of a kind and not the overly use of the miner."

Cinna and Portia joined me on the balcony. As Cinna spoke. "Why thank you. Wanted to do something so they could remember and what else is there than the Coal miner or the coal. But the material itself."

"At least, you didn't cover them in cold dust." I said. "When that happens I battered Channel for days."

"That woman had lost her mind." Portia grumbled for she too, didn't like Channel.

We talked a little bit, as did Peeta who joined us, until Dinner was ready. Katniss and Haymitch soon joined us. As my father didn't hesitate of the offered win from the Avox. With the Stylist around, they make a civilizing effect on Haymitch and Effie. Since, they always say sarcastic or rude remarks to one another. Now they show some decency.

I smiled and took a glass of wine, spinning the amber liquid a little before taking a sip of the dry. Katniss and Peeta took their glass, but Cinna warned them to be careful. Haymitch disagrees, gulping down the alcohol. It wasn't long through our course meals, did Katniss started to look unwell that she change to water. I chuckled and took the last bight of grape.

It wasn't long before an Avox with red hair came in with a gorgeous cake that light up. It blazed and flicker like fire in certain areas that they used sparklers to it. Peeta and Katniss were amazed by the beauty.

"What make it burn? Is it the Alcohol?" Katniss asked the Avox girl. "That's the last thing I wa - Oh! I know you!"

Know her? How can Katniss know an Avox? The Stylist, Haymitch, Effie and I stiffen, watching Katniss cautiously. She must be drunk, to mistaken the Avox to somebody else. Since what I know about Avox's, that they were people who committed a crime. The punishment, I consider was barbaric, than the basic, prison. But how Katniss accused of associated with this girl. Had the Avox terrified, as she shook her head and left quickly. For punishment was soon to come: I felt sorry for the woman.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox?" Effie snapped. "The very thought."

"What's an Avox?"

"Someone who committed a crime." I said, serious and emotionless. "And as punishment mutilation so she can't speak."

"She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you know her." Haymitch Added.

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order." Effie included. "Of, course, you don't really know her."

Katniss said something about the wine when Peeta snapped his fingers. "Delly Cartwright."

Cobbler's daughter. I recall Delly, seeing her around the bakery. If I recall, she and Peeta are childhood friends. But between the Avox girl and Delly, they have nothing in common. As Peeta said that the hair was very similar. But, Delly Cartwright had blonde hair, not ginger locks. Again, something is going on with these two. Peeta has been protecting Katniss in certain ways. With the Baker's words the atmosphere clean up, however I stared at Peeta. He knows I knew he was lying and that we'll discuss about this.

"Something about the eyes, too," Peeta lied again.

"Oh, well. If that's all it is," Cinna sighed in relief. "And yes, the cake has spirit, but the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it especially in honor of your fiery debut."

We all ate the cake and moved to the living room to watch the replays of the parade being broadcast. I sat down next to Cinna, while Midnight sat on my lap. Cinna smiled and started petting Midnight head, making the cat purred. This was surprising, since Midnight hates Capitol people. Hisses constantly at Effie. The only acceptation the damn cat has is the District, victors, tributes and Avox's. I look at Cinna and wonder if he is even from the Capitol. He doesn't hold much of an accent follow by dressing like one took.

Shaking my head, I watch the television as the tributes come out of the Remake Center.

When I asked aloud on a certain question, "whose idea was to hold hands?"

"Cinna's," Portia replied.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," Haymitch said. "Very nice."

I stared between Haymitch and Cinna. Rebellion wasn't the right touch. Not after my rebellious behavior when I was a kid. And being trouble cost me Parsley and Thyme life. Along with tributes acknowledging each other. The only time if tributes hold hands, is either a twelve year old is scare or offering a hand to get on the chariot. After the ceremony footage, the television was off.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet us for breakfast and I'll tell you how I want you to play it," Haymitch said to Katniss and Peeta. "Now get some sleep while the grown-ups talk."

When the two sixteen year olds left, I stared at Haymitch in what his plans will be. His deep blue eyes focused on were the two tributes left. His face determine as he smirked. Oh no!

"Don't even think about it." I said catching everyone's attention. Haymitch looked at me not bewilders as the Capitol citizens in the room. "Katniss wouldn't even approve."

"What are you talking about?" Portia asked.

"Haymitch want something Special between Katniss and Peeta, some sort of team bond, since the Chariot ride." I explained which caused Midnight to hiss.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea." Haymitch said scratching his chin for a joke. "And who thinks Tributes should work together?"

"But this is different. Katniss probably won't respond or cooperated if it involves Peeta." I said.

"What make you think their no cooperating Blaine?" Effie asked confused in what's going on. "They held hand. In fact they sort of remind me of you and Mike."

I stiffen how she compared me to my old friend and partner. The bond we shared was different compared to what I see between Peeta and Katniss. Peeta want an alliance with Katniss, except by the knowledge I have on the young huntress. She's determining to win this game and get home, back to Primrose.

I didn't know I was shaking, close to tears when somebody wrapped an arm around. It was Cinna as he handed me a handkerchief. I dabbed my eyes, and hugged Midnight. He meowed worried for me. Effie didn't realize that when others mention of Mike, I get sensitive. So Haymitch changed the topic.

"So far, we got the people's attention from the reaping and the opening Ceremony. Katniss is sure to have sponsors from volunteering for her sister."

"And Peeta?" Portia asked. Haymitch didn't respond to her. Which meant Haymitch has chosen Katniss to mentor? Portia frowned. "Oh, I see."

"Along with Peeta's looks and public performance caught a few attentions." I comeback.

Dad glared at me that said 'what the hell are you doing?'

I glared back, 'not giving up.'

Haymitch sighed but Cinna interrupted. "She's right; the two together can get us sponsors. I didn't know holding hands can be a crowd pleaser."

"True," Effie replied.

We all debated for another twenty minutes on the game plan. It was getting annoying that everyone Effie, Haymitch, and I were nearly at each other's throat. But Cinna and Portia kept up from a verbal fight. All eyes on Haymitch for he makes the final judgment. For the first time we have difficulty on agreeing.

"All right . . . All right," Haymitch muttered. "They team up and work together. If they like it or not, until the actual game. Cinna said the other Tributes were glaring at them, holding hands. So together they work. Blaine you know what it's like of the Tributes glaring at you?"

I nodded. Those from the lowest favorable Districts get targeted. Worst on my department when Mike and I trained together and the Careers mumbling about me being a Victor's daughter. I was offered to be a career if I ditch Mike. But I didn't to join the lowest people ever.

"Good, we'll . . . let's call it a night." Effie said as she stood up and left.

"We should go as well, Cinna." Portia said.

Cinna nodded and I escorted them out the door. Portia excused herself to use the restroom so we stood by the door.

"May I say, it's an honor to meet you Miss. Abernathy?" Cinna said. "I a fan of your music; very emotional true to your feeling."

"Thank you, no one truly understands lyrics since the music drowns out the words." I said. "Putting my feelings into the words."

"I know what you mean." Cinna said scratching his head. "I too put my emotion into the work of my designs."

Stared at him with a smile; Not many people express themselves. And meeting Cinna, made me feel like someone who wasn't a Victor does understand. That tonight I made a new friend.

"Cinna," I said catching his attention. "Call me Blaine."

"Blaine," Cinna repeated, his voice more relaxed.

""""""""""""":::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""

**So what do you think? I started them out meeting each other. Nothing serious unlike you read in other stories. No love at first site, just nice and slow.**

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**

**Silent Wolf Singer.**


	7. Chapter 7: Training discussion

_**Like father like daughter**_

_**Chapter Seven: Training discussion**_

I was eating breakfast when Katniss came in the dining room. I bid her good morning before going back to my hot chocolate and reviewing the critics work on the newspaper of Katniss and Peeta fiery debut. It wasn't long before Haymitch and Peeta came in, though I snickered in the uniforms they were wearing. Since, they look out of character in their gym uniform. It was mandatory to wear them. They use to issue stylist clothing, until, they became nothing more than skimpy, that the Gamemaker made gym wear with the tributes number on the sleeve.

After finishing some stew, I handed Haymitch his daily flask of spirit. The rules are different now, when offer a drink he can decide but, from a daily amount from here, I'm in control. He took a swig before facing the two. "So, let's get down to business. Training, First off, if you like, we can train you separate. Decide now."

"Why would you want to train us separately?" Katniss asked.

"Say you had a secret skill you might want not wants the other to know?" Haymitch answered.

Katniss exchange looks to Peeta. He shrugged, "I don't have any secret skills. And we already know what yours is, right? I mean, I eaten enough of your squirrels."

I shivered in disgust. Malnutrition was very common in district 12. Though I was well fed. There was a time we ran out of meat and mom had to buy a squirrel. I ate it and hated it, that during the shortage, I became a vegetarian until meat returned in stockage at the butchers.

"If you like, we could coach you together, until the games start?" I suggested.

"I think we can do that?" Peeta said.

"You can couch us together," Katniss said in agreement.

"All right, so give me some ideas of what you can do," Haymitch said.

"I can't do anything," Peeta replied. "Unless you count baking bread."

"Sorry, I don't. Katniss. I already know you're handy with a knife," Haymitch stated,

"Not really. But I can hunt," She said, "With a bow and arrow."

"Are you good?" I asked, writing this down on my journal.

She thought about this before she said she was alright. I question tis, for all right, don't explain the Hobs customers. Peeta would agree as he said. "She's excellent! My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrow never pierces the body. She hits everyone in the eye. It's the same with rabbits she sells to the butchers. She can bring down a deer."

Peeta assessment on Katniss skills surprised her. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"What are you doing? If they are going to help you, they have to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself."

"What about you? I've seen you in the market. You can lift hundred pound bags of flour," Katniss snapped, "Tell them that. That's nothing?"

"Yes, and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't," he shot back.

Wow this was getting interesting. When I trained Parsley and Thyme they complement each other and figure out their skill, agreeing they were stealthy. Then Melody and Josh just brought out their capabilities. Josh once being in the mines, got him the advantage on weapons and Melody parents being healers, got her in plant knowledge. But to see an argument of compliments in whom haves the upper hand was surprising. It's either team work or enemies.

"He can wrestle," Katniss tell Haymitch. "He came in second in the schools competition last year, only after his brother."

"What use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle to the death?" Peeta said in disgust.

"Hand to hand combat." I said getting into the conversation. "If you get a knife Peeta, you may have the upper hand. I would know from experiences."

"But she won't" as he faced Katniss. "You'll be living in up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking off people with arrows. You know what my mother said to me when she came to say good-bye, as if to cheer me up, she says maybe District Twelve will finally have another winner. Then I realized, she didn't mean me, she meant you!"

I scowled. How a mother cans say such a thing to her son? I knew Mr. Mellark was a kind man along with his three sons. But Mrs. Mellark is the worst example of mothers. If my mother was alive and I was picking, she would tell me to be strong, listen to my mentor and run. Not, easily giving up on their child. I would have a word with that bitch once I get back to twelve.

"Oh, she meant you,' Katniss said with dismissal.

"She said 'She's a survivor, that one.' _She _is." Peeta said, before he took a few deep breaths.

Katniss thought this through before she mentions that somebody helped her. I presume it was Peeta. But Peeta rolled his eyes and announced that people in the arena will help her. Tripping them to sponsor the girl on fire. I sighed; it was like history was repeating its self. As Peeta sat down staring at Haymitch.

"She has no idea. The effect she can have."

It took me a moment to understand this before my eyes widen. Putting two and two together. I mentally slapped myself. Peeta didn't want to be friends with Katniss, but more. He had feelings for her. It explains the compliments, hand holding and such.

After about a minute, Haymitch spoke, "Well, then. Well, well, well. Katniss, there's no guarantee there'll be a bow and arrow in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you good at trapping?"

"I know a few basic snares," Katniss muttered.

"That maybe significant to food terms."

Then I spoke to Peeta. "Peeta, Katniss is right. Don't underestimate your strength. Sometimes bronze can be an advantage. The Training Center would have a weight room. Don't show them your full potential, until your private session. I've seen the cake decoration at the bakery, you iced them?" I asked. Which Peeta nodded? "Good, there's a camouflage section in the Training center. Sometimes, hiding can be an advantage to this war game."

"The plan's the same for both of you. You go into group training. Spend time trying to learn something new. Throw a spear, swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save the showing off for your privet session. Are we clear?" Haymitch said.

Which they nodded.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute," Haymitch added. The two sixteen year olds were about to object, but the man slammed his fist on the table. "Every minute! It's not open discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator in ten for training."

I sighed, shaking my head, while the others held their tongue. It wasn't a good sign, when Haymitch Snaps. Katniss glared as she stalked up and went to her room, without letting a clear slam, be heard. This was going to be difficult then I thought. Haymitch took a swig of his flask and went to his room, leaving Peeta and me alone. The baker watch as I wrote e everything down in what just happen.

"What's that?" Peeta asked.

"My Hunger games Journal." I answered. "I write down each game's, I mentor in, to see if there was any use for them in the future."

"Are there?"

"Hardly, Parsley and Thyme didn't make out the bloodbath along with Melody. Only Josh was able to escape and last for a few days, until the Careers found him." I said.

''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''

I got dressed, for today's interview for Caesar morning talk show. As I waited, for the host to call my name. I was wearing black again, as I wore a black mesh tunic featuring a V-neck that had short dolman sleeves. Black legging and silver boots, along with a smoky look. Applause for Portia once more, for not making me wearing something slutty. Soon my name was called.

"Give a round of applause for Blaine Abernathy," Caesar cheered as I walked onstage with a happy excited smile, like I actually wanted to be here. Shaking Caesar hand and kissing each other's cheek we sat down on the lounge. "Blaine, may I say how marvelous you look. Still the mysterious girl I see. Don't you agree" the audience cheered in agreement.

"Oh, Caesar, are you flirting with me?" I said swatting his direction making the audiences chuckled.

"Maybe," as the blue man wiggled his blue eyebrows, that made me giggled.

"So, Blaine, tell us about the District Twelve tributes this year!" He asks in a hushed, excited voice, "Their appearance at the opening Ceremony wowed everyone. Fire, who would have ever thought."

"I couldn't agree more Caesar," I said.

"Wait, you didn't know about their costume?" Caesar asked, in shocked.

"Nope, I didn't have a clue, only that we had a new stylist and that he wanted to . . . _light _things up. You could say." I replied with a smile.

"And light things up he did, what was his name again, who brought us the fantastic year. Cinna?"

"Yes, Cinna and Portia. They are amazing Stylist and I'm glad to have them on the team." I said with a smile.

Soon discussion went on random thing, like the Games about the tributes. I told Caesar that was classified, and he gave a childish protest. Saying it was no fare. But that was the rules. Then we discussed about the recent Date I had with one of Snow clients. Though I scowled, covering it up fast, these things led to rumors and gossips. I despise Gossips. Anyway, Caesar changes the topic.

"Now, Blaine. Do you think there is a singer in everyone?"

"There's a special talent in everybody. But I couldn't prove that was true until I hear them sing." I said.

"Really," Caesar sang. Leaning closer. "Well, I have a request for you. I heard this person sing and I want you to see if they have it, to be the next icon."

"Bring them out then," I said. Curious in whom this person who wanted to be famous is.

"Ah, but you have to sing with them too. Don't you agree?" He asked the audience who then agreed. With that said the music played, I closed my eyes, focusing on the voice than the music, to see if they have it. Because, Capitol woman voice, their accents ruin the music.

"_Hello, hello baby you called? _

_I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service_

_In the club, you see, see_

_Wha-Wha-What did you say,_

_Oh, you're breaking up on me_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy."_

"**K-kinda busy"** I repeated, this person sang from behind me.

"_K-kinda Busy,"_ she repeated as I stood up to see Miya Langdon.

"_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy."_

I walked up to her, she seems nervous as I approached the microphone that she sang from. Nearly standing around her in expectation while the audiences cheered.

"**Just a second,**

**It's my favorite song they're gonna play**

**And I cannot text you with**

**A drink in my hand, eh**

**You should've made some plans with me,**

**You knew that I was free. **

**And now you won't stop calling me;**

**I'm kinda busy."**

"_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna think anymore!_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**

_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna talk anymore!_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

**Stop telephonin' me!**

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

**I'm busy –"**

Suddenly the Buzzer went off, meaning it was the end of the show. As the music was cut off. I stared at Miya, surprised by her talent in the arts. Though, as I stared at her, I worry what Snow may have plans up his sleeve. She was a young girl with tan skin, chestnut hair, and violet eyes. Was this her wait, before Snow plans on using her for physical profit? Just staring at the youngest victor, I saw myself.

Caesar came up and wraps his arms around us.

"Well, that is all the time we had," Caesar said, with a slight disappointment that the song ended and the small audiences would agree. "But before we go, Blaine can you tell us, doe Miya Langdon have the voice?"

". . . Yes, she has the voice." Was all I could say? Looking at the young girl. Though I spoke happily and showed it. The young cowgirl, saw, the worry I held for her, for she has open the door. To the real victors hunger game.

Upon herself

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I do not own the Hunger games, just Blaine, Mike, Miya, Derek, and Lucy. Another chapter will come up soon.**

**Also Telephone belongs to Lady Gaga, along with the glee version.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	8. Chapter 8: Scores

_**Like Father Like Daughter**_

_So I saw the Hunger Game movie and I say it was good. Though it was a bit rushed and the mutts had me disappointed. Since they were supposed to be wolves not bulldogs; oh well. I hope Catching fire is bettered._

_**Chapter 8: Scores.**_

It was the private session. The last day, for the tribute to train and present their capabilities to earn sponsors. I was nervous for them, from what I heard, Peeta tossing a hundred pound medicine spike ball at the career. Cato's knife missing, while arguing with some kid, it was starting to become reckless. For one day, Seneca Crane tries to hit on me, yesterday, by letting me down to the training center. The Trainers and Atala welcomed me, she asked if I could demo straight the ways of stealth and dagger fighting. That she paired me off with a trainer, and we fought. The guy was strong that I had no choice, but to use my defenses moves, on gymnastics.

Cartwheeling backwards, with additional flips; that the tributes stared at me with awe. Including Katniss and Peeta. Seneca clapped his hands and stop the demonstration.

"Bravo, Bravo that is what got Miss. Abernathy a nine." The head Gamemaker said. "Care to explain how you learned that?"

"Trained." I simply said.

"So, does that make you a career?" Clove a girl from District 2 asked.

I shook my head no, "No, I trained because I'm a victors daughter."

With that said, I went to the dagger station. I truly don't want to be here, and give advices to my kid's enemy. But what choices do I have. With Seneca request and Snows demand. I have to obey, otherwise, Peeta and Katniss will; be targets by the Careers when the gong strikes. So standing at the dagger station. A lot of tributes came forwards. But the longest players were Clove, Cato, Foxface (who Katniss and Peeta called), and Peeta. They seem interested with knifes. Clove was the main tributes.

"Alright, Clove, show me what you got." As I handed her a knife.

The young 15 year old smirk while the mechanical dummies moved about. With a swing off her arm. She launched the knives and daggers at the target; either getting center or close. I gulped; she has a better aimed then me. I look at the girl and asked her, who her teacher was at home. Since I only knew one person who was that accurate with a knife. Her response was Hippolyta Stone. I held in my shock, biting my cheek and handing her the knife. For I knew who Hippolyta was; she was Leo older sister. The boy I murdered. I remember the day on the victory tour that I gazed at the woman.

Her black eyes, glared at me with hatred. For I didn't kill like a warrior. But of a cowards and the way Clove acted towards me with interest, near sadistic, that the word dangerous marked over her head. If she was crowned Victor, I assumed my life was going to be a living hell. It wasn't long before Seneca came to fetch me, announcing it was time for lunch. We were in the Gamemaker room, eating. But I didn't eat, but stared out towards the tributes analyzing them.

"I see, you seem interest. In these games." Seneca announced handing me a plate of food. "This year is going to be interesting. Already the outer districts have some potential."

"Yes, Especially eleven and twelve." I replied.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to be here." I stated.

"Nonsenses." Seneca said. "You're a sponsor as well; you should know who you're supporting."

"But that is. If I could, I would sponsor all of them. Seneca, have you ever consider, what these games effect people?"

Seneca paused, not understanding. But knew it was my political side talking. He took my hand and led me away from prying eyes, to a small room in the back. Seneca and I aren't much of friends. However, the day I enter the Games, was the day he started working as Head Gamemaker. He holds interest in new things, adding twist to them. And it was he, who got everyone to pay attention to my private session that got me an excellent score.

"What do you mean; this is a time of our district to unite?" Seneca said.

I shook my head removing the purple robe that the sponsors wear and handed it to him. "This isn't uniting people. This is punishment, you won't understand, when you watch somebody you know go in, and suffer. The treaty of treason was enough, this, this, is out of line, towards humanity. Have you ever been to the outer districts?"

"No, but I've seen pictures and footage of it."

I shook my head, "they're starving: we're, all starving. Twelve lives in poverty. Eleven are repeating history of slavery same as ten. And there's nothing we can do about it. Then hold up. However, hope is contained by . . ." I stopped myself from finishing. He doesn't deserve to hold the knowledge we victors know about his government. President Snow.

"By what?" Seneca asked.

"I'm sorry, Seneca, but I won't stand here and watch these children train to fight to the death."

With that said I went left, going into the elevator, pushing twelve buttons. Haymitch in the sitting room, drinking from his flask. He jumped when I slammed the door, and punched a wall. This scared the Avox girl, as she was to get some ice.

"I presume, the training wasn't great?" Haymitch spoke.

I didn't respond, except' thanks' to the Avox for the ice pack, and headed towards the window to glare at the city. Here, I can have nearly everything I wanted under a mask. At District Twelve, I was least favorited. To them, I was a murderer. When Haymitch was in the games he killed out of defenses. So he got the excuse. For me, I was a killer, using stealth and patients to murder four people while Sapphire, I killed to get home. There was nowhere I can be truly being accepted for who I am. Not as the Victors daughter or a Victor. But be me; Blaine. To have true friends, walk around the streets, with happy smiles, and laughing, and whatever a normal girl could have.

"You know, Blaine, the longer you hold your thought. The more it hurts you." Haymitch said.

"No one would listen," I replied.

"I would," Haymitch said taking a swig of whisky before regretting it, holding his head. "Scratch that."

I snorted, so typical.

"Why not get a boyfriend?" He suggested. "I think it's time you get a young lad to ease you up."

"I'm only nineteen!" shock that my father thinks I should start an actual relationship.

"So, I married Lucy, when I was twenty one." He said, before starting off in space. Probably, thinking of mom, before she died. I sighed and sat down on the ground, to stare out into space as well.

Maybe, it was time to let go of being brave and accept the consciences. Though, if I start living my ways; Snow would do anything to make it worst. He can't get Haymitch, since he's a crowd pleaser on humiliation. The only things Snow can target were the tributes. So if I wed, either tribute, my lover, or my children have to face the consequences. You are never free from the Hunger Games. The battle to the death was just the beginning. The real battle is reality, to accept that the Capitol owns you or the second hand. I fear what the second hand would hold. Since Johanna dealt it, when she denied Snow from doing Prostitution. Her family was killed. Even my dad dealt with it, after using the force field, that his family was killed before he met Lucy.

I didn't know how long I was lost in thought when somebody touched my shoulder. I jumped grabbing their arm in a vice grip. To stop and see Cinna; damn reflexes from Haymitch. Letting the stylist go and face back out the window to see it was near mid-afternoon. Cinna sat down next to me, not saying a word, as we look out the window.

"When I first came here, I was eleven. My mother passed away recently and no one could watch me." I started thinking aloud. "So Haymitch had to bring me here. I was excited to come here, dazzled by their beauty, how colorful it was, that I thought it was Emerald city from a book I read. I got to wear pretty dresses and eat sweets. Until, the Games started, and Effie babysat me, she thought of letting me seeing the games. That we watched them in this room while dad went to _find_ sponsors. It was actually my first time watching the Games, since my mom, let me watch parcel of it. However, when the gong rang . . . I saw the bloodbath. It scared me. To see those kid being murdered. Killing each other like a bunch of savages, that they even announced a victors child being killed in it. That I knew, one day, I too, will be in the games."

"So you trained yourself in being a career?" Cinna asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I focused on P.E. running, climbing trees, and did gymnastics to see if it would help. I hardly made friends when I returned from the Capitol. Just myself and Haymitch. You can say I became a loner. Since when I got back, I saw why the kids played with me, wanted to do sleepovers or play at my house. They were using me. So I pulled back. People say, my mother's death was the cause, but truly . . . "

"It was the Capitol." Cinna finished.

It was funny how Cinna could finish every sentence, that I could consider him to be a mind reader. So I nodded, pulling out the small pin that was in my hair. It was a glass Snowdrop. Cinna saw this as I handed it to him. He took a look at the porcelain flower.

"This was your token." He stated.

I nodded, "It was my mothers, before she married Haymitch. Her maiden name was, Lucy Galanthus. Meaning Snowdrop; their also my favorite flowers."

"Yes, I remember during your game, that you fell and landed on a field of Snowdrops." Cinna said. "The sight of you in them was . . . beautiful."

_I remembered that day. It was after Mike's death and avenging him, I was so cold. So confused, that I kept walking around the mountain with a wire in hand bleeding. I had no food, my porka was wet and tattered and the rock-climb bag smacked my leg. I could hardly feel my figure under the mittens that were soak in blood. Until, I tripped over a ledge falling ten feet. But I didn't land on snow or rock, something soft and sweet. Opening my eyes, I look around to see I landed in a small meadow of Snowdrops; the milk-flowers in bloom. I pull out my token and picked a flower comparing them together. For once I saw my favorite flower, before I died. That I started to cry, letting out my emotions. While I curled into a ball, in a bed of snowdrop. _

"_Dad, please!" I whimpered. "Please, I'm so cold, please help me."_

_**BANG!**_

_Another tribute dead in the cold, that I bite my knuckled and sobbed. _

"_Daddy, please help me! I want to go home, I want to go home!"_

_The anthem played as I cried three deaths in one day. Only six remain in these games. When the anthem finished, a silver parachute fell to ground follow by snow. I sat up slowly with caution to examine the large package inside. With shaken figure I rip open the package to find, a white fur cloak, a new coat, a silver dagger, leather gloves, and finally food. Bread, soup, jerky, and some other stuff! A note was attached and I read it._

_**Your almost there, don't give up. **_

_** Dad**_

_I smiled looking up. "Thank you."_

_With that I removed my porka and put on the jacket from Five, and the cloak and gloves. I set up camp, walking to a small cave, and used the parachute as a blanket over it. Drinking the soup, warming me up, I curled into a ball and dozed off. Warmed than ever before holding a dozen Snowdrops!_

"You know, they should have made you a dress with snowdrops on them. Not that black dress with red lace." Cinna said.

"Channel did want me to look sexy." I mumbled.

"She shouldn't," Cinna said, as he stared at the token. "You shouldn't be sexy, but you."

"And what am I?" I asked.

"A strong independent woman who is caged to express herself clearly." Cinna stated. "Your game was my favorite. I was busy a lot with my classes to see the entire Game, but when I did. I saw you. I saw a stealthy girl, with elegance, grace, a caring heart that is bright and patient. But the moment she got into action, I saw a hurt girl. That is why I'm a fan of you."

I was flabbergasted to hear this. To hear Cinna announced my vulnerability. However he said he was in class, so he must be young.

"Cinna, how old are you?"

"I recently turned twenty-one." He answered.

Twenty-one, so he was about nineteen when he saw my game.

'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''

Katniss, just barged into the apartment; red, almost about to cry, as she returned from her private session. I had a bad feeling; her private session didn't go so well. Since District twelve hardly got any of the Gamemakers attention. I quickly ran towards her room, except the door slammed in my face. I knocked on her door worried.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Go away!" she cried out.

I sighed, it was no use, Katniss was stubborn and standing here demanding what happen, would solve anything.

"Alright, just clean up and don't make yourself sick." Was all I could say, before leaving, heading back to the living room. To see everyone was concerned.

"Is she alright?" Effie asked concerned.

"She's upset or angry or both." I said sitting down. "I presume the Gamemakers didn't give her enough attention."

"Oh," was the only thing Effie said before going back to her work. That was filing her nails.

I sighed, and gazed at the Television on some random show that was on. I remembered Private session. It was nerve wrecking and such, that I thought I sprain an ankle. Portia soon arrived and talked to Peeta on some ideas for his interview outfit. I sighed, nothing much has change.

When it was dinner time everyone had some small talked but Katniss seemed down. That it even bothered Haymitch. "Okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?"

Peeta answered first. "I don't know that it mattered. By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me, they were singing some kind of drinking song. I think. So, I threw some heavy objects until they told me I could go."

"How about you, Katniss?" I asked reassuring.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." Katniss replied.

Effie had a field day, scolding Katniss on her actions. How it could affect all of us, manly she would lose her job or get demoted. We just listen, and Peeta held in an amused smirked. While Haymitch gave her a thumps up when Effie wasn't looking; and I chuckled.

Katniss then told her side of the story. "I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of a stupid pig's mouth. Then said 'thanks for your consideration.'"

I burst out laughing to that. No longer could I hold it in. That everyone stopped to look at me, manly Dad and Effie. Since I had tears in my eyes, for I haven't truly laughed in over three years. I took a deep breath and a sip of water, in attempt to hold it in.

"And what did they say?" Cinna carefully asked.

"Nothing or I don't know. I walked out after that."

"Without being dismissed!" Effie gasped.

"I dismissed myself," Katniss said with pride.

"Well, that's that." Haymitch said, before buttering his roll.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?" She asked worried.

"Doubt it. Be a pain to replace you at this stage." Haymitch said.

"Though they might make it a living hell for ya," I added.

"Well, they've already promised to do that to us anyway," Peeta said.

Soon we went back to eating, though Haymitch wanted details, in what happen in the session. I continued eating my meal, while talking to Cinna, for some reason it was comfortable to talk to him. Including Midnight, purring around our legs as he have the cat some of his steak. Though as I took a sip of wine, Katniss said. "One man tripped backward into a bowl of punch.

I choked on the wine, the alcohol burning my throat while laughing again. Haymitch the same thing, while Cinna wasted my back. We all laughed to this statement except for Effie, for she just held an amused smirk. Oh god, the Girl on Fire was going to be the death of me.

"Well, it serves them right for not paying attention. It's their job and just because you're from District Twelve has no excused." Effie said.

"I'll probably get the worst score," Katniss sighed.

"Scores only matter if they're very good; no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre. For all they know, you could be hiding your talent to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy." Portia said.

"I hope that's how people interpret the four I'll probably get." Peeta said. "If that. Really, is anything less impressive than watching a person picked up a heavy ball and throw it a couple of yards? One almost landed on my foot."

I sighed and pick up a roll and tossed it at him. Peeta caught it, and took a bite, then gave a smirked. I rolled my eyes. But the stunt was able to make Katniss smile and started eating.

After dinner and desert, we headed to the sitting room to watch the announcement of the scores. Caesar announced it along with Templesmith as pictures of the tributes were behind them on the television. As usual the Career's got the eight-to ten scores. The rest the middle number until District eleven showed some really good scores. Chaff and Seeder did mention at the party, they had great contestants. When District 12 came up, I held my breath, praying they had decent scores. Cause, I needed their scores in order to get sponsors.

Peeta was first as he scored an eight.

Then comes, Katniss and what I saw got my mouth to drop. For the first time in the Hunger games, an Elven has shown. Effie squalled in excitement while everyone cheered the young tributes. I look at Haymitch and he nodded. If they get pass through the bloodbath. Then we got a chance of bringing one of them home.

"There must be a mistake. How. . . How could this happen?" Katniss asked Haymitch.

"Guess they liked your temper," Dad said. "They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heart."

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire," Cinna said giving the girl a hug. "Oh, wait until you see your interview dress."

"More flames," Katniss asked.

"Of a sort." The Stylist said mischievously.

I snickered before watching everyone congratulating each other. That I stepped back with a smiled as Midnight jumped into my arms. Something has changed within me, for something is not the same? As I see two wonderful children, with such talents and skill. A heart and a sense a humor that broke my walls of shielding me from the world. I was the Silver heart maiden. The girl who killed full of nightmares, who stood dark and mysterious, now I seen the light of fire from Katniss and Peeta.

_Lady from the ashes!_

Caesar voiced echoed in my head. Sighing, I went to my room. I set Midnight on the bed, while I went to the desk pulling out my journal and write down what happen. But my hand couldn't move the pen.

"Meow?" Midnight asked.

"I think I gone soft."

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''

_**What did you guy's think? **_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Interveiw Practice

_**Like Father like Daughter**_

**Chapter 9: Interview Practice**

"What are we going to do with Katniss?" Effie asked during breakfast early to help us prepare for tomorrows interview. It's the interviews that get us the sponsors. "The girl has no socials skills."

"Effie, I didn't have social skills either." I replied back before taking a bite of my crepe.

"But that's different; you were taught and learn to be a lady. That girl doesn't, heck, she would probably throw the chair at Caesar." Effie protested.

Haymitch chuckled, for it's probably true. Katniss isn't much of a talker, and it would take a miracle for her to cooperate. So far, we probably have twenty-five to thirty percent on sponsors, do to scores. Not enough that could fund us on major items: Just food and water. I sighed, tucking a loose strand hair out of my face, and put it up a messy bun, when I saw Peeta coming in to join us for breakfast. He looked serious in what he was going to say, that I see that look countless times.

"I want to work separate." Peeta said.

"Are you sure?" Haymitch asked.

Peeta nodded, I sighed, and it was about time. Effie excused herself to fetch Katniss while the boys talked. By the looks of it, I'm probably stuck in teaching the girl how to be active. I groaned and swatted Haymitch flask and took a gulp from it. The spirit burned my throat, but I don't give a damn. I'm probably going to need something to ease my nerves from hurting the little star.

When Katniss arrives, she finished her first portion of stew. Though the whispers between Haymitch, Effie, and Peeta caught her attention while I slouched in my seat. "So, what is going on? You're coaching us for interviews today, right?"

"That's right," Haymitch said.

"You don't have to wait until I'm done. I can listen and eat at the same time," Katniss said.

"Well, there's been a change in plans. About our current approach," Haymitch spoke first.

"What's that?" Katniss asked a bit unsure what's going on.

Haymitch paused thinking the right words to say. I groan, dropping the bomb. "These idiots want to coach separately!"

Betrayal was written on Katniss face. But she let it slide quickly and took a bite of her stew for a moment. After she was done she looked at us again. "Good. So what is the schedule?"

"You'll each have four hours with Effie for presentation and four ours with us. Katniss you'll work with Blaine and I'll work with Peeta." Haymitch answered.

Katniss gulped staring between Effie and I. though separate the escort and I are we are serious in our work in the Hunger Games. I smirked and winked at her. "Better decide who you want first, Girl of Fire."

Katniss gulped again.

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''

Four hours later and lunch, Katniss and I sat in the sitting room. Facing the opposite from each other, examine her while going through my notes. A scowl plaster on tight. There was nothing I can do for her.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Trying to figure what I'm gonna do with you." I said. "How to present you. Cause how you impress can get you sponsors. So, are going to be Aloof? Passionate? Humble? Sexy? Bright? All we got are the surprises of ingredients. You volunteered for your sister as a base, Cinna being the icing that made you unforgettable along with the Elven. But now is time for the decoration. The people are fascinated by you, they want to know you. You get my drift?"

"What was your approach?" she asked. Guess this girl was hunting when my game happen.

I sighed leaning back on the couch. "Fun –loving, if not a bit elegant, with a hint of sexy. However when you project, you become sullen and hostile. Loner yells it out."

"I do not!" Katniss objects.

"Yeah and where's the Miss, Cheery, wavy girl from the Chariots? I like to work with her, than the huntress at the moment." I said.

"And you give me, so many reasons to be cheery," She counter.

God, I want to slap her right now. How come Melody and Parsley was so easy to tolerate and work with. Though, she reminded so much of me and Haymitch; The stubbornness, commitment, and other thing. I sighed crossing my legs.

"Listen, I'm not the one sponsoring. So pretend I'm the audiences, if you show me your good then we'll end this early and you can sulk in your room?" I said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine!" she snarls.

The next hour, I take the role as the interviewer, asking questions that Caesar Flickerman would use. Katniss tried to answers my questions in a winning attitude. But her responses were accurate that it got us both angry. Damn it, she's only sixteen and I feel like I'm working with a spoiled four year old. I asked the simplest questions, what she thought of the Hunger Games. What is her favorite thing since being in the Capitol? What are her strategies? Any ideas of what to do as victor? But, all we got is a waste of valuable time.

"Stop, just stop." I said. "New angle, since all I got was crap that would put you six feet under soon. How hard is it, to talk about your friends and family? They want to know you."

"But I don't want them to! They already, taking my future! They can't have a thing that mattered to me in the past!" Katniss protested.

"Then lie, Damn it!" I snapped. "How hard is that?"

"I'm not good at lying?" She confessed looking at the red vase.

"Tsk, it's easy, and you better get something fast, because I'm working with a dead corps." I snapped. Then took a deep breath, "try being humble, that's easy."

"Humble," she echoed.

"Yeah, humble. A girl from twelve, can't believe she got this far. Talk about Cinna outfits. The amazing architecture or the food. Better be a kiss-up and compliment them than telling us. Usually I would say be yourself . . ."

Katniss sighed and we did another hour. Except it was agenizing, that I asked an Avox for a spike drink. We tried everything, cocky, mysterious, funny, political, intelligent, hell even sexy. But Katniss Everdeen has no personality. I practically have a migraine and the small amounts of alcohol from my frozen drinks, didn't satisfy me. I can't believe, for the first time in my life, I'm actually working with a grey blob.

"Are you that anti-social?" I muttered.

"What?" Katniss asked a bit hurt. 

"Anti-social. A loner, because, I'm about to give up and I hate leaving stuff unfinished." Then I picked up my journal. "Listen what I wrote since I met you and stuff. ' Katniss Everdeen, She is an independent survivalist, lethal, but good at thinking outside the box. Though in certain occasion she's stubborn and determine on her goals. She's caring towards her sister, and probably a selfless and selfish, if not being aloof.' Now, thinking outside of the box can be useful, since my friend Johanna on the seventh floor did that. But we need to see you. If you can't bloody hell act, then be yourself. Just, don't answered thing that will get ya kill or letting the audiences know that you despise them."

Katniss, looked a bit hurt, but I said was the truth. She stood up and ran to her room. I sighed, before standing up and going to the elevator. I pressed the lobby floor as all the other mentors who had stubborn brats were having a drink at the bar. I spotted Johanna and sat next to her as she handed me a Cosmo. Guessed she knew I was coming.

"Who was it?" Johanna asked.

"Katniss Everdeen." I muttered taking a sip. "You?"

"Oak Shire, the brat thinks he got what it takes." Johanna answered. "Should have done Molly, at least the girl can listen." Then took a gulp of her rum.

"You can say that again." I murmured.

Johanna and I talked, just random things, how things are going at home. She and I had something in common. We were outcast back home, by the district citizens. We killed with nothing on our sleeves than the desire to go back home. However, Johanna was targeted to be a prostitute for President Snow business, in result of her rejection. The Mason family was killed. So we stick together, practically like sisters. I can take her snarky sarcastic remarks and she deals with my snappy mood swings.

"Well, how's Snow's Canary?" said a soprano voice.

I groaned, as I turn on the stool to face Cashmere. "Peachy, how was your day?"

"Perfect, Glimmer is a wonderful girl compare to your rift rat." She said taking a seat next to me asking the bartender a Martini. Gloss was behind his sister and gave an apologetic look. Though the sibling were also part of the Snow-profit-circle. Even though they model, they are still being used. Manly Cashmere is a whore.

"So, the girl of fire, spark an elven." Cashmere started. "You must be very proud."

"Yes, and Peeta Mellark as well. Must be a shocker that a coal girl beet a Career score." I murmured. This made Chaff, Johanna, and Blight snicker.

Cashmere scowled. "Yes, maybe she was stolen from a career district?"

"I don't think so," Woof said. "The textile on traits doesn't show the beauty of one or the strength of two. But the simple use of twelve."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say the girl and Blaine are cousin." Blight said, as he chugged down his ale. "Are you two related?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, you ass?" I growled, "We twelve's may look alike but we are, if I repeat are not related!" Damn the Seams grey eyes and deep color hair. The only thing that makes me not from the Seams was my skin tone and the highlights in my chestnut hair.

"Just checking," Blight snickered.

Cashmere rolled her eyes, and then took a sip of her drink. "So rumor has it, that the Canary is going to perform for the Interview tomorrow . . . Again."

"Let it go sis," Gloss said to his sister, rubbing her back.

"No, how come she's Snow favorite? I can sing." Cashmere exclaimed.

I scowled, "listen Cashmere, I'm not Snow's favorite. I'm practically the opposite. I do what I do, so grow up."

"And who are you going to sing with." Cashmere asked with an hmm. "They say it's a duet. So who's your partner in this? It isn't the little cowgirl?"

"Leave, Miya, out of this." Seeder growled.

We all stood up, glaring at Cashmere. When it comes to young victors who aren't of age, we leave them out of this discussion. And Miya is one of them. The young girl went through a nightmare of witnessing her Friends death at such a young age of thirteen. Cashmere backed down and finished her martini. Without a goodbye, she took off. Gloss looked back and nodded an apology before following his sister.

"Man, I hate that woman." Johanna muttered, ordering something stronger to drink.

"Here, here," I said finishing my Cosmo. I placed a tip in the jar and headed out, it was almost time for dinner.

Though, it's weird that I can hold my alcohol better than Haymitch. Must have gotten it from mom, otherwise I would have been drunk an hour ago. When I got into the loft, I heard glass shattering. It was coming from Katniss room. Effie marched up to me.

"What did you say to her?" the woman demanded.

"Nothing, other than that she needs to come up of a plan to wow the audience." I said.

Effie paused, leaning forward to smell the alcohol in my breath. "Were you drinking?"

"Yeah, so?" I said with a shrug.

"You're underage!"

"Effie, I'm nineteen and I've been drinking here and there since I was sixteen." I growled, heading towards my room. God, does everyone have to so damn annoying?

I slammed the door and headed to the bathroom. I think I call it a night early. Not in the mood to see or talked to anyone. When the tub was full, I put in some herbal oils, and shed my clothes, afterwards slide into silky water. The water, relaxed my tight muscles, God I so needed this. As I placed a damp cold, wash cloth over may eyes and listen to the music.

"Meow," Midnight spoke sitting on the marble counter.

"Oh, shut up." I grumble before sinking head in the bubbly world.


	10. Chapter 10: Interviews

_**Like Father **_**Like**_** Daughter**_

**Warning: strong language **

_**Chapter 10: Interviews**_

I finished taking a shower, putting on a bra and underwear when there was a knock on the door. Quickly, I grabbed the silk robe, before letting the person in. It was Cinna, who seem bored at the moment. Guessing, he's letting Katniss prep team work on the Girl of fire before showing her the dress.

"What do you need?" I asked letting him in then headed off to the closet to fetch for tonight's interview and small concert.

Caesar Flickerman asked if I could sing, during half time. I pulled out the dress Portia made; it was a black cocktail style with some deep purple print. It features an A-line hi-low skirt with shredded with red and purple print. Along with jewel trimmed around the waist and ruffle bodice. I set it down on the bed, and walked to the vanity.

"Nothing thought you want help with your make-up." Cinna said.

"I know how to do a smoky appeal." I replied sitting down, brushing my hair.

"I think the dramatic dark eye's been use too much." Cinna said, as he took the hair brush from me. "How about we change your make up to a lighter tone a bit? A dark midnight blue."

"Don't you need to be with Katniss?" I asked.

"I got a few hours." Cinna replied before he started doing my hair. He set it up as a messy comb back up-do while adding a few silver beads into it. Then he turned me around to face him. "Do you trust me?"

"It doesn't look I have a choice." I said staring into his green eyes. Never before have I seen actual green eyes. Since District 12, had only grey, blue, or brown eyes while people from the Capitol, genetically alter theirs. But I could tell, Cinna's iris were normal and clear, as the gold eyeliner made them stand out.

Cinna chuckled, before he put on a foundation base. Then he added a bit of rouge on my high cheek bones, and then told me to close my eyes. I did as he said, closing them. While in the dark, I felt his soft hands apply many textures of eyeliner, eye shadow, and many more, from a powder to a liquid brand. Something about Cinna fascinated me, how gently and accurate he was with his stroke. It felt like he was actually painting me. Including, when he's humming a certain melody. It was one of my songs, but the, none popular ones. It surprised me, he would hum it. Once he was done with my eyes, he added some lip gloss.

"Okay, take a look." Cinna said turning me to face the mirror.

I open my eyes and gasped. For the lady from the ashes was gone and was replaced by somebody from the night. As Cinna made my sharp gray eyes, intense with black, navy blue, and blue along with golden eyeliner. I couldn't believe what he has done; no longer did I look dark and mysterious from the ashes. But he made me look glamour's as twilight.

"Cinna, I don't know what to say." I said touching my dark pink lips.

"Your speechless face is all I needed." Cinna said kissing my cheek. "I always wanted to get a chance to do you."

I nodded, "Thank you," as I pulled out two dropped earring.

After getting those on, I went to the bed to put on the dress, however Cinna was still in the room. I blushed, "Um, if you don't mind."

Cinna stiffen realizing what I was going to do, a hint of blush on his cheek. So he was about to leave then I thought of something. "Cinna,"

"Yes, Blaine," Cinna paused but didn't turned at the door.

"Can you talk with Katniss; see if you can help her with her interview."

". . . As you wish," With that said he left.

I sighed, for some reason; it was easy to be around Cinna, even though I met the guy a few days ago. Shaking my head, to see Midnight on the bed, looking at me, a bit bemused. His black tail swinging side to side, as he stared at me.

"What?" I asked him.

He cocked his head to the door, and then raised a brow. If I translated correctly, he was asking me and Cinna. "Don't get any ideas Mister."

"Meow," giving the innocent look.

I rolled my eyes, before going to a panel to order some milk and a small bowl of tuna. It arrived in minutes, and I set it on the desk before putting on my dress. Once zipped in the strapless gown, I put on some funky heels then headed out. Haymitch and Effie waited outside, as they waited. Effie squealed at my appearances hugging me. While Haymitch stared at me, a bit fatherly over the makeup and much skin showing, until he spotted the bracelet I wore. It was once Lucy's. He sighed and kissed my cheek before Peeta came out.

Peeta wore a black suit with flame accent and hair geld back. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "You look very handsome, Peeta."

Peeta blushed, "Thanks Blaine, you look good yourself."

I smiled before looking up to see the girl on fire. I paused, for a second, I thought I saw myself. As Katniss came down in a red mermaid gown that look like she was engulfed by fire with the gems everywhere. She looked at me, before coming up.

"I guess, I should apologize." Katniss said while the others headed towards the elevators.

"Apology accepted." I said, tucking a loose strand of hair off her face. "Katniss, remember, be yourself. No matter what Caesar asked you, counter it back."

"But what if—"

"There's no what if's." I interrupted. "They want to know you, just a sample if must. You are a brave huntress who took her sister place. That is the greatest thing in honor."

"Come on, you two!" Effie called.

''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I couldn't sit with the other victors until the half time. I waited on the side stage, watching the Tributes being interview by Caesar. The careers speak how excited they were along with Foxface, until Caesar announced her name being Jacqueline. She was mysterious, very clever and if not intelligent. Well, not of technology, like Beetee or Wiress, but instincts. A fox she was indeed. It wasn't long before Caesar announced it was time for a break. I took a deep breathe thinking of a good memory. Before the head directors pointed me out handing me a microphone.

"Now, let's have our special guest singer perform us her latest's signal. Blaine Abernathy!" Caesar exclaimed in excitement as did the audiences in the City circle. The music played, and I walked up on stage. It was time for the canary to sing.

"_You know the bed feels warmer,_

_Sleeping here alone,_

_You know I dream in color,_

_And do the things I want. _

''

_You think you got the best of me _

_Think you had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone._

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong. _

''

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

''

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, _

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

''

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new,_

_They told you I was moving on, over you, _

_You didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging _

_You try to break me but you see_

''

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger _

_Stand a little taller _

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. _

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. _

''

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

'''

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me _

_You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning... _

_In the end..._

'''_._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. _

''''

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller _

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_I'm not alone"_

The Audiences cheered towards my performance, I waved excitedly in this act as I look at the personal camera that lied in the missing box five, where President Snow sat. I mouthed 'are you happy,' before bowing to everyone. After a quick praised by Caesar, I went off stage, and walked towards the Victors booth. Everyone congratulated me, well mostly everyone, as I sat down next to Haymitch and Cinna. An Avox handed me a glass of water, then watched the rest of the interview. It's amazing how the outer Districts had different personality than the Career district.

When District twelve's came up, I took a deep breath, hoping Katniss doesn't screw up, or its goodbye sponsors. She shakes Caesars hand before they took a seat.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What impressed you most since you arrived here?" Caesar asked. Katniss didn't respond; she was pale almost shaking that Caesar had to ask her again. She looked up at me and I mouthed. 'Be yourself.'

She nodded taking a deep breathe. "The lamb stew."

Lamb stew, from all that is from the Capitol, she thinks of the Lamb stew. A view of the victor snickered while the audiences laughed with Caesar. Haymitch patted my back. "Well, who does that remind you off?"

"I believe Blaine, said something like that with lava cake." Finnick replied.

"Oh, shut it, Mr. Sugar cube." I snipped before stealing the sugar cube from Finnick and plopped it in my mouth.

After Caesar soothed Katniss from her embarrassment by saying how good it was and he might have gain some weight. He went back on topic. I sighed in relief, as the interview continues.

"Now, Katniss," Caesar said in a confidential voice. "When you came out of the opening ceremony, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" Katniss counter act. Yes, she's getting it now. Though, Cinna raised a brow from her statement that I snickered as well. Since it got some laughs.

"Yes, Start then," said Caesar.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either." As she lifted up the skirt to spread out, "I mean, look at it!"

The audience felt captivated by the gown while I saw Cinna motion his finger. I was about to asked him what he was doing, until Katniss stood up and spin. At the bottom of the skirt, it started to light up in flames. Synthetic fire, that was for sure, as it captivated the audience once more. Caesar encourages Katniss to do it again, till she lost her balance. The blue host caught her and made a joke that he got her and won't fall the same footsteps as Haymitch. Most of the Victor snickered when we heard this joke. That once the cameras were back to the stage; dad demanded a strong drink.

Then Caesar asked about Katniss score. Eleven! Everyone wanted to know how she earned eleven, except the Gamemakers refused in letting her say it. Katniss was on a roll, by countering the question to another in order to find the right answered. I smiled, looking at Cinna.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"To take your advice and let her know that the crowd loves her already." Cinna replied.

"Let's get back, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping," Caesar started, now quieter now. "And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?"

Crap, a certain topic that Katniss doesn't want to discuss about. She looks at us, and Cinna held a sad face, but I looked at her mouthing. 'Tell me.'

"Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything." Katniss replied.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" Caesar asked.

Come on Katniss, be honest on this part. You got down humble with a hint of funny, but please be honest this. We have them in our clutches. "She asked me to really try hard to win and I swore I would."

The audiences were quiet, waiting for the next question, for now we got them. Caesar smile in a caring way. "I bet you did, and try you must." As he kissed her hand. Suddenly the buzzer goes off. "Sorry, we're out of time. Best of luck, to Katniss Everdeen, the Girl of Fire!"

As the audience cheered their heads off, I slouched down in my seat, releasing the breath I didn't know I held in. Haymitch clapped my back. "Good job, my dear!"

"Thank dad," I sighed, before grabbing another glass of water.

Then it was Peeta's turn as they shook hands and took their seat. Caesar started about the same question as before, but Peeta said the showers were great. Soon the baker boy was talking about scented rose shampoo and body wash, that Caesar and Peeta were actually sniffing each other. I paused and raised a brow staring at my dad. Haymitch just crossed his arms and snorted.

"So, Peeta tell me," Caesar started. "Is there a special girl back home?"

Peeta shook his head, with a slight smile that said the opposite. This surprised Caesar a little bit. "No, I don't believe it for a second. A handsome face likes you; Peeta tell me?"

Peeta sighed, "Well, there is this one girl. I had a crush well forever."

"I'll tell you what Peeta, you go out there and you win this thing and when you get home. She has to go out with you." Caesar gave his advice. But Peeta shook his head no in disagreement.

"Thanks, but I don't think it's going to work out. Winning . . . won't help in this case."

"Why ever not?" Caesar asked.

Peeta blushed taking a deep breath before he stammered it out. "Because . . . because . . . she came here with me."

The audience gasped in shock. And I knew back stage Katniss, is either angry or shock as well. However Haymitch snicker muttering, plan is in effected. I look at dad confused like he actually planned this, than it all make sense. Haymitch was a mastermind when it was about guts. And Peeta needed the ideal plan to confess his feeling. I knew that baker boy held feeling for the Huntress, but never have I consider . . . love.

"Oh, that is a peace of bad luck," Caesar said with a hint of sympathy. While the crowd agrees along with a dozen or so tears.

"It's not good," Peeta agreed.

"Well, I don't think I can blame you. It's hard not to fall for that young lady," Caesar said. "She didn't know?"

"Not until now." Peeta said.

"Well, best of lucks to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our heart go with yours."

Fuck!

As I got up from my chair and marching back to the twelve floor. Cinna, Haymitch, Portia, and Effie right behind me as we got into the Elevator. I glared at my father marching up to him.

"What the fuck was that!" I snarled.

"True love," Haymitch said.

"Real or not real, because you made the biggest mistake on their life." I yelled. "You just gave the Careers and Gamemakers an advantage to play with them as toys!"

"And how would you know this?" Effie asked.

"Because, I . . ." I stopped myself unable to say it. They do not know of the profit circle. If they did, half of them wouldn't stand here the next day. Taking a deep breath, looking down, "Because, I know Seneca better, than anyone else! When an opportunity is up, he'll use it as an advantage."

With that said, we enter the twelve floors to find Katniss pinned Peeta to a wall furious.

""""""""""""":::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I added a little bit of the movie into this. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Stay Alive

_**Like father like daughter**_

_**Chapter 11: Stay alive**_

_**Last time:**_

_"Because, I . . ." I stopped myself unable to say it. They do not know of the profit circle. If they did, half of them wouldn't stand here the next day. Taking a deep breath, looking down. "Because, I know Seneca better, than anyone else! When an opportunity is up, he'll use it as an advantage."_

_With that said, we enter the twelve floors to find Katniss pinned Peeta to a wall furious._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You had no right! No right to go saying those things about me!" Katniss shouted. Immediately Haymitch and I separated the two, as Cinna help me restrained Katniss to go after Peeta and Portia help the boy. Katniss glared at Haymitch. "This was your idea, wasn't it? Turning me into some kind of fool in front of the entire country?"

"It was my idea," Peeta said adjusting his shirt. "Haymitch just helped me with it."

"Yes, Haymitch is very helpful. To you!"

"You _are_ a fool," Haymitch said in disgust. "Do you think he hurt you? That boy just gave you something you could never achieve on your own."

"He made me look weak!" Katniss exclaimed shoving me off her.

"He made you look desirable! And let's face it; you can use all the help you can get in that department. You were as romantic as dirt until he said he wanted you. Now they all do. You're all they're talking about. The star-crossed lovers from District Twelve!" Dad said proudly from his work. Katniss look at me asking if I had part in this. I shook my head no, bewilder at my father devastated plot in gaining sponsors.

"But we're not star-crossed lovers!" Katniss said only to be grabbed by the shoulders and pinned to the wall by my father.

"Dad!" I shouted; this was getting out of line.

""Who cares? It'll be a big show. It'll all how you perceived. The most I could say about you after your interview was that it was nice enough, although that in itself was a small miracle." Haymitch said that I felt heartbroken to hear my father said about all the work Katniss, Cinna, and I put into it. To be called trash. Haymitch saw the hurt I expressed through teary eyes. That he let go of Katniss, back into his easy going drunk self. "How do you think you're going to get sponsors?"

"He's right, Katniss." Cinna said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"She's just worried about her boyfriend," Peeta said.

Katniss became red that I stood between the two children. "Enough, both of you, this will get us nowhere! What done is done, so both of you grow up! Damn it, or so help me, I'll contact the Peacekeepers!"

Fore heaven sakes, I'm three years older than them. And these two sixteen year old are acting like their shoes size than their age. Glaring, I told them to go into their rooms and change into comfortable clothing. Because after dinner and the recaps. They are going to bed early, I don't care if it's going to be their last day or not. I just don't want blood on the carpet. Katniss and Peeta nodded going to their rooms followed by their stylist. Once up the steps I glared at my father along with Effie for I believed she was a part of this scheme.

"I hope your bloody hell Happy!" I yelled. "Look at the mess you guys made. It would be a miracle if she doesn't kill him tomorrow."

"Why are you so angry?" Haymitch asked in his relaxed form.

I glared at him. How he can be serious one minute and then smoothed going the next. While I inherit Lucy, was serious behavior type. You don't know how hard it is, not to slap your father to Timbuktu? I gave a groan, stomping my foot.

"Don't you see?" I exclaimed. "You just not gain sponsors, but made them the most wanted of them all. There can only be one damn victor, and now the audience will pray for two victors or one have to make the noble sacrifice. This isn't a cliché romance film. This is a damn war! Have you forgotten what happen in the Arena?"

"That's enough, Blaine Maysilee Abernathy." Haymitch said. I stopped; he never uses my full name, unless I was near breaking point on his control. I stopped and looked at the ground like a little girl told no. Haymitch sighed, scratching his chin. "You need to understand, Blaine. That Peeta made the decision for Katniss. That boy is blinded by love."

"That he would sacrifice himself for Katniss," I finished then stare at Him in shock. "You chose Katniss didn't you? Father, that's not fair."

"What is fair? Haymitch said.

"They are both as equal!" I replied.

"But this is the game." Haymitch said. "Like you said, only one can come out."

I growled; angry at my father, in such barbaric tradition in the Hunger Games. Mostly a mentor sticks with one tribute each year. Now Haymitch has chosen Katniss, after helping Peeta with his interview. I was so angry, I punched the closes thing. Which was a vase that smashed to tile floor, causing Effie exclaimed about the expensive history over a pottery decoration.

"Well, I'm not going to let a kid die so soon!" with that said, I went to my room and change out of dress. Removing all clothes and jewelry: before hopping into the show. Removing the Capitol work off me, that when the water fall down my body, I collapsed onto the cried. No, I can't cry; not here not now.

_Pull yourself together Blaine!_

After ten minutes all clean up. I changed into something simple, wearing black yoga pants and a white beater. While wet hair connecting to my face. I ignored practically shock faces, coming out as simple as I took a seat next to Cinna. Who seemed amused from this state of dress. Dinner was technically quiet, even when Effie tried to hold a conversation. But no one talked or practically cared, even when Haymitch said Katniss was golden and sponsors would be lining up around the block. I scowled finishing off my rose petal cream soup.

"So Blaine, do you have any_ dates_ this coming week?" Effie asked.

"No," I said a dull tone.

"Really, I heard, Agusta Templesmith has asked you out." Effie said trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, he did, however, he canceled on me for Hera Rosenberger and Demeter Smith; probably wresting in a bed by now." I bluntly said then took a bite of the second course of roasted chicken on mushroom cream sauce was set.

This statement made Haymitch Chocked on his wine, Effie and Portia gasped, Katniss and Peeta confused, while Cinna snickered. Truly nobody is up to date on the gossip. That Caesar son was a ladies man. I recall him trying to get in my pants a few months ago. This ended up with him with a bruise face. How did I get away with it? Simple, I was President Snow's canary. Mess with the private circle profit chain, and there maybe consequences. Funny the next day, I received a bouquet of flowers from Caesar for his apology. You can say Caesar and I are, good friend.

After dinner we went to the sitting room to watch the recaps. Watching the giggling twirling girl from Katniss and the charming love struck boy from Peeta. It was a good thing that Tributes have to go backstage before and after their interview, because Katniss would have probably died from embarrassment. Once the anthem on the screen finished it goes black. The room was engulfed in silences, never before in the past two year, since I became a mentor has the room fall silent. For tomorrow, we will rouse fit the Arena.

The actual Games begin. Though it would start late for the citizen of the Capitol, after the heavy parting tonight. Still doesn't mean the tributes and mentor don't get to sleep in. As the Stylist go with Katniss and Peeta tomorrow to the arena. Effie, Haymitch, and I shall go to Game Headquarters; in hope of getting Sponsors. However, I won't be there until tomorrow. I had an important meeting with President Snow.

Effie was the first to say goodbye to Katniss and Peeta. As she took their hand and cried. This was shocking; probably they were the best well manner tributes she ever had? However it was required by the escort rule hand book for her to say something awful, as she says, "I wouldn't be surprised if I finally get promoted to a decent district next year!"

_Can she get promoted now? That would be a blessing for the both of us. Please?_

Once she was done, Effie left. It was Haymitch turn, as he crossed his arms and stared at them

"Any final words of advice?" Peeta asked.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bathe at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put much distance as you can between yourself and the others, and find a water source if not try and stick together." He said. "Got it?"

"And after that?" Katniss asked.

"Stay alive," Haymitch said. This time it wasn't a joke like the one on the train. Katniss and Peeta nodded, understanding the situation. Then it was my turn.

"You had over three days to see the other tributes. You know who your enemy is and who can be your ally." I said that my word of advice got them confused. "If you can, make allies until the final eight. It's better to have a partner to survive than it is a loner closer to death."

With that said, Katniss went to bed while Peeta linger to talk to Portia. Haymitch as well retired to his bedroom, probably going to drink the night away for tomorrow. I sat on the couch, when Midnight joined in and curled on my lap. I petted his black pelt when another hand joined the love attention fest of the cat. I look up to see it wad Cinna.

"You were amazing on stage." He complimented.

"Thanks," I said this time, I felt a bit warm in my face.

"Do you think either of them would make it?" Cinna asked as Peeta headed off to bed.

". . . I don't know. This would be the third time I actually connected a family relationship with a tribute. I fear to watch the bloodbath tomorrow." I confessed.

"I as well," Cinna said.

Portia excused herself head home that it left only Cinna and me alone in the room. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. Not realizing my action until he stiffens. I was about to get up when Cinna wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I look at him in wonder, but he paid attention to the window. I sighed, what is happening to me. I somehow form a bond with this _team. _

A deviant purr was heard. Looking down my lap to stare at Midnights amber eyes, with a raised brow. I glared at the damn cat. To not to think funny business since my life was already taken from me. I can no longer make the free decision I used to have. Midnight pouted before he meowed then hopped onto Cinna's lap. It was strange how the damn cat trusted Cinna within the past five days. He hates Capitol people or so I thought. The cat has something up his paws. For the Cheshire grin and purr it made wasn't a good sign.

Damn Cat!

''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Sorry for the long hold up, had a lot on my plate and I can't always be dedicated to one story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Also please leave a review, I like reviews.**_

_**Silent wolf singer**_


	12. Chapter 12: Longer leash

_**Like Father Like Daughter**_

_Hey, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Major Writer's Block! Since the book's never tell you what Victor's/Mentors do during the Hunger Game's. Also during the meeting, you see Haymitch in some party. So you get my drift. Anyway, here is the next chapter with a hint from the movie. So Spoiler alert if you haven't seen the movie._

_**Chapter 12: **_Longer leash

I walked around President Snow garden to have a private discussion with him. I didn't like these sudden request or private meetings. Since most of the meeting consist with me making more money for him for client's. Also I fear for the worst, fearing that he would start selling my body. I didn't want to be a prostitute or lose my virginity so soon. It was the only thing I have left that was innocent, something I wanted to give to the man I love. If people knew I was a virgin, bidder would pay million to have it!

On the other side of the garden, I saw President Snow, tending his white rose bush. I walked up to him, and waited until he was done. You never interfere with President Snow gardening; otherwise you have to do more work. Ten minute later, the old man rose and took a seat on the marble bench.

"Good morning, Blaine." President Snow said. "And happy hunger game's"

"Good morning sir," I said, not to please that today was the Hunger Game's.

It was nine o'clock in the morning and I only had time to wish Peeta good luck. Including remind him, to follow Haymitch and mine instructions to stay alive. No time to say goodbye to Katniss for the last time and I regretted the rushed decision. Though the Girl on fire and I have our moment, we have become friends.

"Have a seat," he gestured to sit next to him, which I obeyed.

The smell of blood filled my nose and along with his genetically alters rose perfume. Finnick like to call Snow a snake. Even looking into the man eyes, they were slanted of a snake. But his eyes weren't the reason for the characteristic. Like all people, we have a basify weapon. We may not know it, either be words, a gun, wires, or a sword. But for President Snow, his weapon was Poison. Snow poisons his allies that he believes they would become his future foes, except he to drinks the poison as well so he wouldn't attract suspicion. Even though he takes the antidotes, the poison causes permanent sores inside his throat, impossible to heal. That is the reason why, he always wears a genetically engineered rose, to cover the smell of blood on his breath. Another reason, I have to fold countless times in this poker game.

"Your tributes this year are interesting." He noted. "Very, spontaneous."

"Yes, I didn't expect it either sir, including Miss. Everdeen." I said, sounding formal.

"Agreed, along with Mr. Mellark's Love confession," Snow said. "Tell me, Blaine, did you know anything about this?"

"To be quite honest sir, I didn't suspect a thing." I replied. "I noted the boy was compassionate over Miss. Everdeen, but not suspected in a romantic way."

"I see," President Snow said as he picked up a rose and started cutting off the thorns. "Do you know why we have a Winner?"

"To see who is the best," I nervously replied. Many of us wonder why the Capitol holds these Games. It was pure punishment for just killing children towards the eyes of the district. They could easily select us, to go to the gallows then be executed live on television. The Capitol has a sick mind indeed. To watch children fight to the death like gladiators, it's just plain wrong.

President Snow chuckled. "Like I told Seneca, Hope."

"Hope," I repeated.

"Hope, it's the only thing stronger than fear." President Snow explains, going back to his rose. "A little hope is affected; a lot of hope is dangerous. Spark is fine, as long it is contained."

". . . I – I don't quite understand it sir, why telling me this." I asked.

"Thought you might like to know." He said. "Now, back to business."

I gulped, here it comes, a change in my contract to either be a whore to some stranger.

"I been taking a look of your profiting the past year and record shows, you make more money in Singing than being an escort. I think it's time to focus on the music industry more than pleasing certain individuals. Also, commercial ad's and modeling. Your new stylist has intrigued many of the female population interest, especially the juniors. So let stay in the publicity world, if that is okay with you, Blaine."

My mouth literally dropped, in what I just heard. Did President Snow actually say I wasn't going to be a Prostitute? Is he letting me off the hook? I think I'm going to faint any second now.

"Also," uh oh, the side effect to this new deal. "It seems rumors are spreading in why you don't have a boyfriend, Blaine. Care to explain?" As he raised a brow.

"Um, just been busy and there aren't many fishes in the sea in District Twelve, you know, busy with the Coal mines and such." I explained which was parcel true.

"I see, well, since you would probably be living in the Capitol more often. Try to socialize even more; it might rile the citizen in your love affairs." Snow said.

Wait what! Is President Snow saying I should start forming a relationship? Oh god, the world has come to an end! Wait, did he said I be living in the Capitol more often?

"Excuse me sir, did you say I be living in the Capitol more often?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I have." President Snow said. "If you find a man of your interest here, might as well make you a citizen of the Capitol. And if you do marry a capitol man, still wouldn't remove you from your Victors duties, such as the Hunger Game's and finding Sponsors."

After he said that he handed me the rose. I kindly accepted it, taking hold of the clear beauty before I winked, pulling my hands back as the roses thorn cut my fingers. Blood oozed out and dripped on the rose. I flinched staring the red on white. Dark memories: of the seventy-first annual Hunger Game's. Watching the blood slide down, tainting the white surface like it did on the mountains. Like it did on the pure innocent snow, on something that isn't red.

"Careful, even the simplest of things can hold a sharp tip." President Snow said as he handed me a handkerchief.

Shaking my head from the daze, I kindly accepted his offered and wipe the blood off my finger. Afterwards, we headed inside. I was kindly asked to have brunch with the Snow Family. Eating with President Snow and his granddaughter, Ceres in the sunroom, having a cup of tea. My employer didn't speak to me after that, but Ceres was a huge fan of my work. It was rare for me to come to the mansion; however the granddaughter of a dictator was sweet and gentle. Ceres always announced she was my hugest fan and I would say thank you and sign whatever object's she would give me. Sometimes I would give her singing lessons other times; I would be her birthday gift from her grandfather for her spectacular parties. All this, for the thirteen year old girl who doesn't understand the truth in life.

I sighed, taking a sip of tea, when the eleven o'clock struck on the grandfather clock. I stiffen; it was almost time to begin the Game's.

"Blaine, would you like to stay and watch the opening with us?" Ceres asked.

"I don't know, Ceres." I said.

"Oh please, please, please," as she her puppy dog eyes that were pink. "Pretty please."

"Please, Blaine why not joins us." President Snow said.

I sighed and nodded. What choice do I have? After finishing our tea, we went towards the entertainment room. President Snow sat on his white chair while Ceres dragged me to the couch. She was ecstatic for the games as she curled up next to me resting her head on my arm. Bragging about the Career's, guessing who was going to win and who will die first. I felt nauseated, close to vomiting, as the Capitol seal came on along with Caesar Flickerman, going over the last night interviews and Scores.

Then it was time.

The arena contained forests, streams, and meadows. The return of the classical forest, except with a twist, for they added a wheat field near a large lake by the Cornucopia. Though the Cornucopia was no longer the golden horn like before. For the past three years, after the accidental mind blowing up, the golden horn was replaced by a stainless steel that was a bit modernized. Some say the traditional horn was out of style. Anyway, the platforms raised and I felt my stomach tighten full with butterflies. I hated this part of the game. The first official kill in the games; the bloodbath.

The twenty-four platforms rise to reveal the tributes. Katniss and Peeta were five tributes' apart. So far, Katniss was in her environment, that she now has the upper hand. Except looking at the horn, I saw it. A bow. Crap!

"Ladies' and Gentlemen let the seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith exclaimed in pure excitement.

One minute left and I so badly wanted to find a corner and look away. I hated this part of the game and many knew of this. After I spied on the Careers in the Seventy-first game during the bloodbath, until it was over. I had no problems at the sight of blood. But when it's a bloodbath, I just want to vomit. And President Snow knew that, as he watched me. I took a few deep breaths until it was the ten second mark. Oh God, here it comes and I'm force to watch it. As the infamous countdown began to count.

"Five, four, three," Ceres started counting. "Two, one!"

The gong rang!

Peeta took off, grabbing a loose knife off the ground and ran into the forest. That led only Katniss as she ran to the Cornucopia. What the hell is she doing? That idiot! Then she dodged it, running towards the outer area, grabbing an orange backpack. As she got it on, a boy from District Nine attacked her. They fought for the bag, until he paused, spewing blood onto Katniss face. When he collapsed onto the ground, a knife was in his back. As Clove was ten meters away with a deviant look while holding a knife. I bit my lips from screaming at the screen for Katniss to run. To get the hell out as Ceres cheered the Career girl on. When Clove started chasing after Katniss, my friend ran out just in time before the career got to her. Clove frowned before going back to the bloodbath.

Katniss ran, tripping over rocks and root's falling down a ditched before colliding with Jacqueline. The fox girl was spooked at first staring at Katniss before they ran their different paths. After that, the cameras went back to the bloodbath. I watch the Careers in horror. To see them easily killing off the weaker tribute's. When I saw a boy from District four who was about thirteen hide behind a crate, until Cato came up to him with a sword. Looking into his eyes, I could tell he was lost with his bloodlust. Confused to see a career before him: as he killed the boy from four.

I gasped, immediately my hands cover Ceres eyes. It was too much for a girl her age to see. The girl protested as I glared at President Snow who seemed amused. How can he let his own granddaughter watch this game? A boy around her age was killed!

Twenty minutes later, the bloodbath was over. I took in another deep breath and announced I should get going. President Snow nodded as an Avox escorted me out. I decided to walk back to the Training center, ignoring all the people that looked at me, asking for my autograph. I sign about a dozen, hearing them congratulating me for my tributes. I put on a smile on my pale face, saying thank you, and then headed back to the training center.

Once I got to the twelfth floor, I ran to the closes bathroom and vomited. The disgusting taste reminded me why I should hate the Capitol. Why they are barbaric and mad! Except, I couldn't! Something told me not to hate the citizens, but their government. I despised President Snow with all my heart. Even though, I am on a longer leash, he still holds it.

A cold damp rag was placed over my neck, peeking from the corner of my eye, to see the red Avox girl. She didn't held sympathy or pity in her expression, only concern. After finishing vomiting, I flushed the toilet and sat down on the lid. The Avox girl removed the rag and handed me a glass of water. I took a small sip and stared at her.

"Thanks," I said.

She smiled then left to do whatever chores she was assign to do. I sighed; this country is corrupt in all shape and form. First the Hunger Games, then Capital punishment, and finally marketing. But hey, this is the Capitol; it's a messed-up city. What can you do about it?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Another chapter for you all, wonderful patient readers. I'm so sorry for the hold up; I had writer's block and was addicted to writing another story. If you have time, take a look of **_**Safe and Sound **_**if you are a Narnia fan. **

**Please leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	13. Chapter 13: Forest fire

_**Like Father Like Daughter**_

_**Chapter 13: Forest Fire**_

I woke up to a sound of shuffling of hangers on metal racks. Stirring from my slumber, gazing through heavy lid eyes, to see a black outfit moving around in the closets. Must be Portia getting another outfit for me for the Sponsors Gamemaker Headquarters. I sighed, going back to sleep after checking the clock to see it was like five O'clock.

It's been four days since the bloodbath and things were getting interesting for the Capitol. For when I got myself back together and went to the Headquarters to get some Sponsors for Peeta. (Remember Haymitch Mentor Katniss) And let me tell you, a lot of things have happen over the three days. Katniss and Peeta made it out of the bloodbath alive. Including them following our advice as well. Katniss went for search for water on the second day. Though it was hilarious that she begged for water, but Haymitch wouldn't let her have it, since she was close to a watering source. It was how Haymitch roles in communication to the tributes, through their gifts from sponsors.

The Tribute doesn't know about the arena but we mentors do; after the bloodbath. It easy to get the information; except only the mentors whose tributes that are still alive get the information. Those who lost their tribute are sent home with the bodies. It was a shame that Johanna, Blight, Woof, and some of the other victors have to leave so soon. However, everyone was surprised to see a Career die so soon as well. Finnick was so furious that he went after Brutus. For Cato has killed a faithful allied. Though it's strange that District four was consider a career district. They hardly trained like one and two. They were fishermen; their everyday life was exactly training. For they could swim, fished, tie knots, know first aid, including CPR, and trapping. A spear can be replacement for a trident. Give them a net and a spear, and you got yourself a career. If the coal miner's let children in the minds then, we would know how to use a pickaxe and explosives.

Peeta however, took my advice and formed an alliance . . . with the Careers. I know, shocking isn't it? A first for the underdog tributes joining the Careers! Usually the pack would hold Districts one, two, four, and sometimes district three. District three would hold some interest to the careers as the brains on trapping. But in the end, they don't last very long. And for Peeta, he wasn't being used for his cooking or weight lifting for them. No, he was bait, to lure Katniss. And Baker boy knows it. Except the only way Peeta can prove his loyalty to the Careers to be worthy. Was when he finished off the girl from District eight? It seems Cato doesn't know a death blow very well. It was heart wrecking, to see the poor girl dying on the ground after Cato stabbed her. So Peeta showed sympathy and closed her eyes before ending her misery. His action earned us sponsors. How Peeta has a caring heart. If only lover boy knew that Katniss say this in a tree from above.

Suddenly I felt a shove on my shoulder, that I grabbed the knife from under my pillow a slashed out. Stopping at a mere inched from the intruder eye. Cinna paused, shocked from this action. I took a deep breath realizing he was no threat before forcing my arm down and put the knife back the side table drowns. Yeah I know; I'm Haymitch's daughter alright. I too, sleep with a knife at night, but I don't go thrashing about with it. Just a slice warning and accurately keep an inch from the persons eye.

"Cinna, what are you doing here?" I asked with a yawn followed by a stretch. I checked the time to see it was almost five twenty-five, in the morning now.

"Portia asked me to get you ready," Cinna breathed out of relief of not losing an eye. "Do you always sleep with a knife?"

"Bad habit," I shrugged. "Sometimes it's on my persons."

Cinna was going to asked where I keep the knife then stopped. Probably had a dirty thought and didn't want to know where I put the blade. I smirked and showed him a glimpse of a leg halter strap, before going to the bathroom to take a shower. But I stopped to tell him. "I keep them in my boots."

Once done with a shower and my morning routine. I put on my underclothes, when I found a set of clothes on the counter. I question in when did Cinna come into the bathroom? Shaking my head, I put on the outfit he picked out for today's games. What he chosen was different compared to what Portia would choose. For I found some black flare trouser and a blouse; a sleeveless keyhole color-block halter top. Putting them on, to be how surprised and comfortable they felt against my skin, feeling both cotton and silk against my skin.

When I finished dressing, I went back to my room about to feed Midnight, except the black cat was already eating a bowl of tuna and milk on the desk.

"I took liberty in feeding him." Cinna said by the vanity as he gestured me to sit down. I took a seat letting him play with my hair as he put it in a tight sock bun. Making it nice and neat, before adding chop sticks and my token in afterward; spraying some hair spray. Then he did my make up in a fair amount. Except he gave my eyes an Egyptian style with silver eye shadow.

"Wow, thanks," I said seeing myself. It was like my style was altering for sure. For I look elegant and mature not mysteries and sexy.

"You're welcome,' Cinna said with a slight smile as he handed me some black heels.

I find it odd that I was black and white, not one color. Shaking my head afterwards putting the heels on. "So what are your plans today?"

Stylist for the games doesn't have much to do. They manly work once a week for the entire year for the hunger games. After words they either style the victors to dress to impress, otherwise some returned to their family life or start some company. If I recalled, Channel has a family with her four children. The last time I talked to her, she said her eldest son graduated from college and working in the fashion business.

"Making yours and Haymitch Clothes," Cinna answered as he open the door. "Portia isn't your only stylist."

I stopped and stared at him shock. Comparing this outfit to the one I wore at the interview. I realized how different the outfits were, and then realized I was wearing Cinna's work, for the halter top had some lace into it. Lace of a few snow drops embroiders.

"Portia works on your concert and important public appeal. I do the formal and business attire." Cinna said.

I was dumbfounded even more. I was going to speak again when Haymitch wrapped an arm around me and escorted me out. "C'mon Sweetheart, we're late already."

I looked over my shoulder to Cinna for the last time for today. He sighed disappointed like there was something he wanted to tell me, but was unable thanks to Haymitch.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''

If you think winning the game is hard? Try being a mentor and finding sponsors, their harder. As Haymitch and I had to compete with other victor to gain sponsor and my temporary opponent is Cashmere. I personally loathed this woman as I try to get Peeta sponsors. Saying how committed Peeta was in distracting the Careers, being loyal and discrete for Katniss. Cashmere glared at me from the other side of the couch, as she scooted closer it the client, murmuring in his ear; how beautiful Glimmer was and that a pretty face shouldn't go to waste. As she placed her hand on the Sponsor's thigh with teasing strokes.

I mentally growled at her seduction act. It was common for female victors to seduce male clients. It was also Cashmere and Enobaria doing. While and the others we well proper, though Finnick was an exception. Miya was sitting next to me and gasped at the whores trick.

I lean into Miya's ear. "Don't, even a stunt like that can get you in deep trouble."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Rape," I murmured. "Some of the people you see here; were either pleasured for fun or for business."

Miya was surprised to hear this. As she knows we lost another sponsor. So we got up and left Cashmere towards her dirty work. But I continued to explain to Miya the role here. "If you want to get sponsors, it's best to work with those in your genre, unless they find certain interest. Since you are in the music industry like me, the best clients are the record studios who seek Talent."

"Why are you telling me this?" Miya asked, trying to keep up with my pace. "Aren't we like . . . enemies?"

I barked out a laugh, messing her hair. "Miya, Miya, Miya, to the careers you are. To us underdog, us laboring Districts work together. We are friends, except on Drink offs.

"Drink off?" Miya asked confused.

"Don't ask, until you are seventeen." I said with an amuse smirk. A drink off was very common to us victors, manly after parties or during late night sponsors or handout events, we victors get together at the Training Center bar and see who can hold their liquor. The top three was Brutus, Blight, and Chaff followed by Johanna and me.

I shook my head; we headed towards music industry sponsors. They help with the background music on the second final interview, in the three hour film, the opening ceremony music, Caesars interview, and any important sounds during the games, for profit. The best way to get to theses' people was your voice, record deals and singles. Simon, Ceilo, and Christina were here today. So, I introduce Miya to Christina and Ceilo, best singer who want to introduce new stars. These two are known for their creativity in music performance and I hope they would help Miya out in both the games and Record deals. While I work with the ass, Simon; since Simon was about gaining money than giving it. We were able to make up a compromise that got me a few thousand dollars for Peeta if I do a concert after the games. I check on Miya to see her engulfed in Christina's arm as the pop singer keeps saying how cute and huggable and lovable Miya was. Miya looked at me as her eyes begged, 'help me!'

I chuckled shaking my head, then checked on the screen to see how Katniss and Peeta were doing. It was still early in the morning as Katniss was still asleep in the tree. Something wasn't right, it was to calm as I pulled out the I-Pad (Yeah they had I-pad in the Capitol, that Gamemakers issue to the mentors to track their tributes and others as well.) to see where the other tributes were. Turns out the Careers are still together heading towards the river, five miles away from Katniss, while the others were spread out. This wasn't good. Usually on the third day of the games, the Gamemakers make a natural environmental event. For example, blizzards, dessert storms, earthquakes, and such. So Seneca must have something up his sleeve?

Once done making a contract with Simon on another record signal I have to sing. I decided to join dad who was having some quality time with his friends Chaff. People back at District Twelve think Haymitch doesn't have any friends, but their totally wrong. Dad's friend was District Eleven victor Chaff, the second drunkard of the Victors that live. Add these two together, and you got yourself a pair of trouble makers. They like to form pranks and make terrible jokes around the other Victors, embarrassing them so. I remember when I first met Chaff, he practically made pranks around others people and whispered insulting jokes in my ear that I snicker, when I was a kid. Now, I had to be on my guard when around him and Haymitch.

"What are you up to now?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Nothing," Chaff sang taking a sip of his beverage making Haymitch snicker.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"Don't worry; it's not for you but for somebody else." Chaff said, pointing at a male Avox who carried a tray toward the District 5 victors. I stood there in question, till the female victor screamed yelling spider. I knew it was one of those rubber spiders. But I wasn't actually funny, since they added a spider to a Morphling, the drug in their system would actually misjudge something that was fake to be real. Haymitch and Chaff laughed while I shake my head. "You two are incomparable."

"Oi lass, relax, it was just a joke." Chaff replied.

"Yeah, but still, how are you supposed to get sponsors if you don't act professional. What about your tribute . . . Thresh?"

"He's in the Wheat field, he's fine without me." Chaff answered.

"And the girl . . . Rue?"

"Seeder got her." Chaff muttered then took a big gulp of his drink.

I sighed and check the monitor on the wall to see red. Letting my eyes adjust closely that was focused on Katniss end to see what it was. My mouth practically dropped, the forest was on fire. That was this year's gathering tool, a forest fire.

The Camera's focused on Katniss who stir from her branch, to the smell of burning wood and sulfur. When she looked to her right, she saw the fire that was approaching towards her. Quickly she untied her holster and jumped down and ran far away as she could as possible. However, the fire was chasing after her, in both possible directions. I scowled; Seneca had a twisted mind on picking tributes for his games, on new things. Since the forest was a very common idea, I wonder how Snow let it past and now I see the reason the forest was used again. This was karma alright. Katniss, the girl on fire was in her environment.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Finnick said from behind me. I turned around to face him with a warning look that said 'don't even think about it.

Finnick liked to play games with me. Though we were sort of like siblings, he being like an older brother. He too likes to play with me with any given opportunity. Finnick just smirked, sitting down on the same chair, crossing his leg and wrap an arm around me.

"Girl on fire seems to be on a role." Finnick murmured.

I clenched my fist when a fire ball was charged at Katniss. If bullying was the word, than I say it was happening in the arena. Luckily Katniss doges the fire ball, however another fire ball strike a tree behind making a mild explosion. Finnick wrap an arm around and I could see why he came over here, Not to pick on my, but to comfort me so I wouldn't go into my second state of emotions. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard as we watch Katniss running for her life. For we knew they were trying to lure her towards the Careers. Suddenly a tree falls, blocking Katniss way of escaping as she turns left towards a small rock cave. When another fireball strikes her in the leg: which she screams collapsing to the ground.

She cried for a second, before looking up to see another fireball aiming straight at her. Her eyes widen in shock, letting her reflexes take over as she rolls out of the way, down a hill that got her away from the flames. But the look on her face shows she was lost in adrenaline, as she continued to run towards the river. She jumped and splashed into soothing water as the fire ceased.

I sighed in relief to know she was safe, but I spoke to soon as the careers spotted her. Out of all the children in the world, minus the Capitol children, I find the Careers sadistic. How they take pleasure in killing other children for game. For we watch them cheered at the sight of Katniss in the water. Singing let's kill her while Peeta ran behind them along with the girl from district four. What was her name again? Tara Waves? From what I recall, she was a career and participated in the bloodbath, for she was a quick runner and got a hold of an axe and killed like Cato and Marvel combined follow by her agility. This made her worthy to join the pack, however during the three days; she was quiet and doesn't take pleasure after slicing the boy from district six legs off. In fact, I think she only talks to Peeta and Tron the boy from district three.

Going back to the screen, Katniss was chased up the tree while the Careers were grinning and snarling at her. Katniss smiled. "How's everything with you?"

Instantly everyone in the Headquarters if not the Capitol was laughing at this. While the Careers were taken aback by her question.

"Well enough," Cato said. "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste," Katniss said, that I scoffed at her statement. "The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?"

"I think I will," Cato said.

"Here, take this, Cato," Glimmer suggested, handing over her bow and arrow. Katniss glared at Glimmer, knowing it was her bow. Also seeing Peeta that she looks like she wanted to scream at him too.

"No," Cato said pushing the projectile weapon away, lifting his short heavy blade. "I'll do better with my sword."

Cato started climbing the tree while Katniss climbed higher. However, the branch gave away on him as he collapsed to the ground hard, but not enough to break his neck. Glimmer glared firing a bow at Katniss, but she misses completely. From all I seen of tributes using a bow and arrow, She was the worst. It was no use for the Careers to get Katniss, furious that the Girl on fire made them look foolish.

Finial Peeta spoke harshly, "Oh let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

The Careers glared at him, but knew he was right. So they made camp around the tree. I sighed in relief to know things were on hold for the moment, as I watch client going through the stands that hold a tributes name, placing their bids on the certain individual. Most of the gamblers betted on Peeta and Katniss. Pulling out my I-pad to see the price on burn ointment and how much Haymitch and I have. I scowled at the cost for burn ointment, for it was nearly a hundred thousand dollars.

Finnick whistle, "Damn, that is a lot."

I handed the pad to Haymitch and he too, scowled at the cost. Before he excused himself walking towards the medical sponsors. Finnick and I sat there watching having a strange conversation, for Haymitch was being animated.

"How are you feeling?" Finnick asked.

"Fine, and you?" I respond.

"I'm doing good, though I have a client in a few hours." His said, "Heard she likes it rough."

I blushed, smacking Finnick in the arms. "Fin, shut up. I hate it when you talk about those whores."

Finnick chuckled rubbing his arm. "Sorry sugar, but hey, soon it would be your turn."

"Actually, President Snow wants me to stay in the music industry." I said.

"You lucky, bitch." Finnick mutter than sighed patting my back. "I'm glad to hear that. I was sorta worry about that."

"Why's that?" I asked stretching some till pop in the spine.

"Because, I would have to break some bones," Finnick replied.

I laughed for Finnick brotherly protective self over me and certain people. Like Annie the love of his life, Johanna, and now Miya. We heard Haymitch cheered as he shook hands with the Sponsor medical manager. I smiled, for I'm glad was determine and active to save Katniss and I hope he continue this motion afterward.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''';

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had writers block for this, for I tried to figure out what mentors do in the Headquarters, and what we saw in the movie. Haymitch was talking in some get together party. Also I used some people that you are fond of. **

**Thanks for reading and pretty please leave a review!**

**Silent woof singer**


	14. Chapter 14: Tracker Jacker

_**Like Father Like Daughter**_

_**Chapter 14: Tracker Jackers**_

I felt someone gently stroke my nose in a smooth rhythmic motion. Only one person I know who liked to play with me, like that. I stirred a little, opening my eyes to see Finnick there by the couch. Trying to remembered, what happen last night, then remembering that Finnick and I stayed at The Gamemakers headquarters, while Haymitch get some rest. After that damn stunt with a gamble with Chaff, getting the Bastards Drunk, I'm stuck here. I sat up from the so call lounged bed, giving a stretch. Finnick chuckled as he sat up . . . why are we sleeping on the same lounger again.

Finnick chuckled seemed to read my face. "You had a nightmare, almost mumblings Mikes name."

_Mike_

I sighed; the past will never let you go. Finnick with his observation, wrapping his arm around me, and giving a brotherly hug. He knew everything about me, from fears to nightmares. Who I despise to those I care, compare to the other Victors. When we first met, for the seventy second game, he brought me out of the madness of torment that haunts Victors. Finnick, being like a brother, to talk too and know there was somebody there to talk too.

"Thanks," I whispered sitting up and started folding the borrow blanket. Checking the time, to see it was almost seven O'clock. The game was about the start. Just on cue, the monitors that surrounded the lounged turn on.

The screens started with Katniss waking up, when she heard a whispered. She looked up to see the girl from District Eleven, Rue. The girl was pointing at something approve Katniss, something big, rounded, and deadly. That I knew it was a genetically alter mutation. A very common mutt, one whose sting is very deadly. Katniss was shocked, fear written in her eyes. Rue pointed at the nest then down at the careers. For the first time in history, nature has become the weapon.

The screen changed to Claudius and Caesar in their chat table. Caesar pointed at his screen, "Claudius, I think those are Tracker Jackers?"

"OOOOOOhh, those are very lethal." Claudius cooed with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

"To those of you who don't know, are genetically engineer wasps. Whose venom can bring serious pain! Powerful hallucinations and, in extreme cases. . . Death!" Caesar explained in hush, hush, like it was a secret between life and death. In this case . . . possibly so.

I sat back down on the couch with worry. If this idea of an ambush, in other words. Victors blame game. It was very common; usually the Career victors would pull this act when their tribute was killed by underdogs, those from district nine and up. Damn it, if District one tribute dies, Glimmer would have me head. Oh well, I dealt with her before, guess I'll deal with her cat fight later.

Finnick and I watch the screen in what was taking place. Watching Katniss climb up the tree after checking her leg to see the burn was almost gone. She sighed, grabbing her knife and started cutting the groove. I had a bad feeling, for if her plan succeeds, then Peeta would die. A sacrifice to make that would leave a heavy burden. Finnick grabbed my hand, for he knew what would happen, since his last Tribute was in the game, he lost the boy, and soon he would lose Tara Waves.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

The moment those words came out, Katniss made the final cut and the wasp nest felled to the ground breaking like an egg. As the Tracker Jackers burst out in furious rage, stinging who ever in sight! The Career woke up instantly, trying to get away from the wasps. However, getting stung in a frenzy. Peeta and some bolted up and ran crying out to the lake. Except for Glimmer was trapped in the Tracker Jackers tornado, stinging everywhere around her in multiple areas. Glimmer screamed in horror swatting them away with her bow, but it doesn't work that way. She calls out for Tara who too was trying to escape, but Tara ignored her and ran the opposite direction. Tara was smart, as she ran in a zigzag pattern while running through the pushes, as the wasp, lost track of her.

Finnick and I watch Glimmer fall to the ground, she twitch hysterically around for a few minutes and then . . . died. Well, not yet, for the venom was coursing through her veins, shutting down her immune systems and poisoning the blood stream, that be designated to certain locations. Site of the girl from District One was different compare to Sapphire. Glimmers body was disfigured. Her entire body swollen, cover in disgusting lumps that oozed green liquid that was the venom. Some much for the pretty girl!

"I think I'm going to be sick," I mumbled.

"Same here," Finnick agreed.

Back to the screen Katniss came down her tree once the area was cleared from the wasp. She approached Glimmer, the moment the girls' cannon went off. Something was wrong with Katniss; she no longer seemed focused, as she seemed to be stoned. Probably from the two stings she received from cutting down the nest. Katniss yanked the bow out, off Glimmers hand with difficulty. Once she obtains her perceive weapon and ammunition, she collapsed backwards.

"Get up," I growled at the screen. "Damn it, get up!"

Katniss took a deep breath knocking the slimy arrow to the bow, when somebody came out of the bushes. She was shock to see Peeta, who desperately towards her. He was damped head to toe in water.

"What are you still doing her?" He hissed at an uncomprehending girl. "Are you mad?" he prodding her up with the shaft of his spear, forcing her up on her feet. "Get up! Get up!" Katniss still confused trying to get up while he pushed her away. "Run!" Peeta screams at her. "Run!"

Just on the second run, Cato comes out, slashing his sword through the brush, He to as wet and badly injured around his eyes to see clearly. Katniss nodded and ran for her life, tripping her way of escape. Once out of few the camera focused on Cato and Peeta.

"You Traitor!" Cato bellowed out approaching Peeta. "You told us she was weak, that she won't hurt us!"

"I didn't know, Cato!" Peeta lied, grabbing his spear ready to attack.

Cato stormed forward with his sword ready for the kill. I grabbed Finnick hand knowing I was going to lose Peeta. Finnick gave a squeezed, as Cato swung. But Peeta dodged in time . . . sort of, for Cato cut his left leg deep. Peeta yelled in agony clutching his leg in pain, blood spewing out everywhere in the dirt. Cato got his bearings and adjusted his sword.

"Die," he growled.

The moment he said that, Tara burst out of the bushes with her axe! She charged at Cato ready for the kill, but the Career turned around and stabbed her in the side. Finnick screamed 'no', for he lost his last tribute. Cato seemed not so surprised at all in killing another allies, as he yanked the blade up. Tara lowered he axe and touched her torso to feel the blood oozed out of her. Her tan hand covered in red. She looked up at Cato then at Peeta, afterwards back at her hand. Cato seems surprised that she didn't fall down and died already as did I. But evaluating the location of the wound; she would most likely die from blood lost. Cato sighed, turning around to face Peeta who was getting up. However, he shouldn't turn his back from the enemy. As Tara lifted her axe, and smack Cato with the blunt end in the head. Immediately, the boy from District 2 went out cold. Peeta stood up quickly and ran up to Tara, wrapping an arm around her as they ran away from the scene.

The scene changes to show Katniss who was running as she stumbles. She staggers, smacking to certain area, stopping time to time to see thin air. Like something amazing or strange was happening before her. She was a good mile away from the location where the event accrued before stopping, and stared in a daze. She tilted her head confused. Oh god, she hallucinating.

"Katniss!" Rue called out from the trees.

But Katniss didn't respond, as she looked at her hand and screamed. Like there was something on her hand. The girl on fire ran screaming before she fell into a pit. I winced on impacted. For the lost thing that happens before commercial was Katniss tucking her knees to her chin and fainted.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Finnick and I hardly talked for a moment. We tried to absorb what just happen in the private roomed waiting for the game to turn on. It was noon and everyone was buzzing about the recaps for those who missed the early spectacular. I felt sorry for Finnick as he walked around the room, muttering how he has to confront Tara's family as well as the boy's family. I felt the same guilt, how I have to confront the Mellark family. For the death of Peeta, to give my condolences to Mr. Mellark and his two son; Mrs. Mellark on the other hand, I'll have a personal discussion.

It wasn't long before the game focused on Tara and Peeta as they reached the river. Peeta settled her by the rocks, bending down and open her blue jacket. He lifted her shirt and showed the two inch laceration.

"Why did you save me?" Peeta asked.

"Cause . . . we're . . . ally." she panted. "Want to . . . ah, avenged Ethan."

Finnick stopped to watch this. So the thirteen year boy name was Ethan. Tara grabbed her neck pulling out a rope necklace, there center was a carved bone fish hook. She stared at her token with dark glazed eyes, as tears fell on her now paled face. Then she looked up to Peeta, "Take me to the water . . . I want to feel the water . . . one last time."

Peeta nodded, as he carried Tara to the river and settled her in the water. A smiled graced Tara's face to feel the water against the skin, while Peeta supported her, ignoring the pain he was going through. He cried silently, knowing his ally was going too died. Tara smiled touching his face, "You had been a good ally."

Tara stared at her fish hook and did the unexpected, she sang.

"_The king and his men_

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her Bones._

_The seas be ours_

_And by the powers_

_Where we will we'll roam._

''''

_Yo, ho, haul together,_

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die."_

Tara smiled, shedding her last tear and stared at Peeta. "_Never shall we . . . die_."

Tara gazed in an emotional stared and her cannon went off. Tara Wave, the girl from District four died in attempt to save Peeta and avenge her district tribute, Ethan. I felt as sorry for her as she sang to her death. At least she accepted it and died in her environment of water. As tears felled down my face, in such an honorable girl she was. Peeta seemed to felt the same as he closed her brown eyes and let her float in the water for some time, before a hovercraft appear in the sky ready to collect her body. Peeta knew he had to leave Tara's body. So he let go of her form, letting her drift off in the river. He placed three fingers to his lips and raised them into the air as a crane picked up her formed.

Finnick stood there, not moving a single muscle. I feared that he was arguing himself. So I got up and gave him a hug from behind. He stiffens at first, before relaxed and turned around to hug me. We stayed like this, comforting each other until it was time for recaps. We sat down, listening to Caesar and Claudius discussed about the amazing tracker jacker fiasco, and how clever Katniss and Rue was. Then they discussed about the sad song that Tara sang. How strong willed she was to defy death long enough. We were surprised that they showed a clip what was happening in District four, in their town square. As the locals were singing the same song that Tara sang.

"Finnick, what does that song, mean?" I asked.

"It's nothing," Finnick said standing up. "I have to go back to district four. I'll see you whenever, so try not to get in trouble. Especially the guys, I don't mind breaking a few jaws."

I chuckled, "Oh Finn! Won't happen; Say hi to Annie for me."

"Yeah, see yea, Yellow." Finnick laughed waving his hand as he leaved.

I shook my head sitting down and rested my head in my hands. Then I look at the screen to see Peeta on the ground dazed at the water where Tara was. I felt sorry for him, since I knew what pain he felt. To lose an ally so soon and stayed with them till their dying breath. I grabbed my I-pad, and send in an order to cheer him up some. I knew there was nothing I could do about the laceration on his leg, since the medicine for that was over a million dollars and he would want Katniss to win. So, I sent him some bread with a note. A small silver parachute fell which he caught it. He opens it to see a few rolls to eat. He grabbed the note and read aloud.

"I'm sorry, stay strong and don't give up.-B."

Peeta sighed in relief. "Thanks Blaine, at least you got my back."

He ate one roll before hiding the rest in jacket. Then he started doing his specialty, camouflaging himself into the earth. I sighed leaning back into the couch. There was no use, I can feed Peeta longed enough to sustain, before he would die from blood lost or poisoning.

Great, just great.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you like the chapter. **

**Song used, "hoist the Colours," from POTC at worlds end. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	15. Chapter 15: Victors Hobbies

_**Like Father Like Daughter**_

**Chapter 15: Victor's hobbies**

I groan in my sleep when I heard the most annoying clatter of footsteps, that I wish I was dead. Tossing in my bed while Midnight hissed standing up as the person barged in our room. Who other than the woman of District 12 fate than Effie Trinket comes barging through the door!

"It's a big, big, day Blaine!" Effie sang as she waltzes in the bedroom going through the closet to pick out an outfit. "You have a schedule today, a recording at nine on your new album that's coming out in the fall."

You know, I have a few regrets in my life and one of these regrets is having Effie Trinket being my agent. After Snow forced me into the singing industry, I had to choose my agent. I didn't trust anyone who was from the Capitol except Effie. Now it's all biting me in the ass. Wait a minute, what recording? I sat up instantly to stare at the pink woman as she pulled out a black cocktail dress that was a low open back and lace on the shoulders accentuate top half while layers of feathered ruffles on the short skirt.

"What recording?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right you went to bed early." Effie replied pulling out a pair of red stilettos. "I got a call saying Simon wanted to work on the cover of Gothica! Ooh, the title sends chills down my spine."

Oh, that sly bastard. When an opening comes on a victors schedule during the game they take it. Since now the games were on a pause do to tracker jacker fiasco. Practically half the tributes are asleep from the venoms. So there was nothing to do, but I can't leave Peeta alone to sing a bunch of stupid Capitol songs. But knowing Snow, there was nothing I could do. I groan hiding under the sheets. Shoot me now and let me rest in peace.

"Sapphire should have won the games," I muttered to Midnight.

"Meow," Midnight agreed, before hissing at Effie as she tried to remove the blanket.

After constant torture from Effie's beauty salon, I walked out of my chambers to the dining room to have some breakfast. Haymitch looked at me shock before laughing his head off. I growled and tossed a roll at him. Effie went overboard on the makeup. She made me look like her almost, with pale face, flush cheeks, and may I say bloody red lips. I prefer Cinna's work compare to this mad woman, for he knows fair amounts and focuses on the eyes.

"Grumpy I see," Dad said.

"Oh, shut it old man," I grumbled taking a bite from a cinnamon roll.

When I was done eating, I stood up and walked over to give him a kiss on a cheek. Making sure a heavy mark of lips stick was there. Effie walks in and grabbed my arm and literally dragged me out the front door. As the door open, Cinna stood their hold a garment bag. We paused staring at each other, till I slightly blush for how close we were. Almost colliding to each other if Effie didn't had such a hold.

"Cinna, hi," I said.

The look on his face said horror while restraining himself from laughing. To which, he just smile or was it his typical neutral appearance. I glared at him as a warning and he took a deep breath, restraining himself from the earge to laugh.

"Cinna, what a pleasant surprise," Effie said. "What brings you here?"

"I have a new outfit for Blaine," Cinna answered.

"Really," Effie murmured, tilting her head like she does with gossip. "Are you busy today?"

"I'm sure he is, Effie," I responded, pulling my arm back.

"Actual, I'm available." Cinna announced.

Effie squealed and clapped her hands like it was good news. "Wonderful, how about you join us to the record studio and see Blaine sing!"

"Effie!" I exclaimed. "Stop railroading people and leave the poor man alone."

"It would be an honor," Cinna answered.

I sighed, another dragged man so Effie could talk or flirt to. Does this woman know that Cinna was like in his early twenties and she was in her late thirties? Hell, she can date my dad . . . scratch that. Haymitch would rather commit suicide, than date this oblivious woman. Looking at Cinna, he just smiled and handed the garment bag to the Red Avox girl who took it to my room. I mouthed 'sorry' to him, which he shook his head like it was nothing. For some apparent reason, Cinna was very enigmatic.

"Shall we," he said.

Effie agreed and pressed the lobby button. The elevator was quiet which a miracle it was, since Effie was doing her nail, or texting on some cellular device that communicates like a phone. What was it called again . . . a cell phone? Guess it's one of Beetee's inventions or whoever in District 3. I pulled out my I-pad to check on Peeta. By the focused on the Camera and the tracking device, I got nothing. So his camouflage worked for the time being. I also checked on Katniss to see her condition. She was still unconscious, but she wasn't alone. Seeder's Tribute, Rue, was taking care of her as she changed the leaves on the lumps.

When the Elevator reached the second floor, Brutus came in. He walked in with Pride before staring at me for a second. I gave him a warning, except the old fool burst out laughing.

"I couldn't recognize you with all that crap!" Brutus laughed.

"Oh shut it Brutus!" I snarled.

"Awe, is victors daughter angry?" Brutus teased.

"Have you forgotten about Leo?" I counter monotony.

Instantly, Brutus shut up. What I did to Leo was no typical stab in the heart. I did the most unnatural kill to any career than any tribute in history. No, I didn't become a cannibal like Titus, but I went out of my comfort zone and had some seven minutes in heaven with the profound lion. Brutus shook his head and stood next to me as we glared at each other. Then the first floor door open and Gloss came out. He looked exhausted by the bags under his eyes. Probably another fight with Cashmere: again? I sighed; Cashmere is the nicest, well manner person you'll ever meet . . . except when it came to the Hunger Games. When I came into the victor's life she loathed me for I killed Sapphire. Turns out, Sapphire was Gloss and Cashmere's cousin. Gloss didn't hold any grudges for it was Sapphire decision to play and face the consequences. Cashmere however, never took it accounted for.

"Hey Gloss," I said.

"Hey Blaine," Gloss said with a smile. "So what are you doing on this break?"

"Got to work on an album," I replied.

"Really," Gloss murmured till he sighed. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I said.

"Can you-you know, get the record people to give Cashmere a chance?" Gloss asked.

I smiled; Gloss was really a devoting brother who wanted his sister to be happy. Even with the rivalry we girls have over talent, she just wanted to be noticed. Not for her beauty or bloody victory, but for her voice.

"I'll try," I answered.

"Thanks," Gloss said as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Then move to my ear, "May I say how marvelous you look."

I smacked him in the shoulder playfully to which he laughed. Once we got to the lobby, the gang headed towards the exits while the two Careers remain in the elevator. Knowing these two, they're probably going to the gym to work out.

"Hey, Yellow, come spare with us sometime!" Brutus shouted.

"Maybe," I replied then exited the building to enter a black Mercedes. Cinna and I sat in the back while Effie took the passenger seat. I sighed in relief to be away from Effie, pulling out my bag and dump the contents out. Cinna look at me caution while I started undress to change into something more comfortable. "Effie doesn't come to the recording with me, she just drops me off."

Cinna nodded as he looked away giving me some privacy. Gratitude towards his manners, I shed the flamboyant dress and changed into something more rock than sheik. As I put on a pair of washout boot cut jeans, a navy blue gym bra, and a demine vest. After I put on my favorite boots, sliding in a knife which Cinna laughed. I chucked as well and lean close to him.

"Alright, time for mission impossible and do your magic," I whispered handing him the small makeup bag.

Cinna eyes widen before a deviant grin plastered his face. He grabbed the remover wipes, and wipe away Effie's work to a clean face. Then did the basic foundation, dramatic eyes, and a shimmering pale silvery pink gloss; all under twenty minutes, as Hermes the driver made a turn. I grabbed the phone that goes to him.

"Yes madam," he replied like he knew what went back here.

"You know what to do," I said, an evil smile on my lips.

"Of course madam," he replied a hint of humor. What Hermes loves about his job, was watching Effie's exaggerated reaction when things don't follow to her plan.

"On the count of three we dash into the building," I told Cinna.

Cinna was totally confused in what the hell is going on. The Studio was less than forty feet away and you could already hear Effie blabber over nonsense that is entirely useless information. Until you see the back doors unlock and hear the front doors lock. Effie protested as the radio plaster loud impossible to hear the Capitol woman rage.

"Now!" I barked and jumped out of the moving vehicle that was moving so slow that you just lose your balance for a second. I grabbed Cinna's arm and muster all my strength and dragged him out of the car. He complied easily and shut the door as Hermes zoomed down the street faster than you could say road runner. Looking at my watch to check the time and whistle.

"Wow, new record with comrade." I announced.

Cinna straighten his posture and wipe the imaginary dust off his shoulder. "Are you always like—"

"Like a total teenage rebel who is free going?" I finished so innocently. Cinna nodded while a chuckled, "Actually, yes, here I can sorta be me. To relax and not worry about reality while channel my emotions to my work. Sure, most of the songs are written by songwriters, but I can disconnect from the Games and be free."

"What do you mean?" Cinna asked as we walked inside the massive architecture glass building.

"Sometime, I feel like I had to lose in order to survive." I bluntly said. When I realized what just came out of my mouth Cinna looked at me concern. Shaking my head, I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside to see the music life.

**.o0o.**

"You're late," Simon sarcastically said sitting in front of the soundboard in the control room.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said as we exited the elevator into the record Studio where Simon and his crew worked in. The lounge was sheik of white and simple. Just like Simon as he wore a white shirt and demine slacks. The only thing Capitol about Simon was his silver hair and owl eyes. He held up some lyric "You're friend can have a seat."

I grabbed the lyric and gestured Cinna to the lounge that faced the isolation booth. Cinna seemed intrigued how I was welled behave thirty minutes ago to some tomboy the next. I shrugged and grabbed the lyrics and walked into the booth placing the papers on the stand and put on the headphones and faced the microphone. Reading the title of this song, I snorted.

"Remakes Simon, seriously?" I asked.

"Just sing the song," Simon said unimpressed.

"Did you get permission from Perry?" I teased.

I rolled my eyes and listen to the music a few times to get into the motion. Swaying with some head banging: before we got down to business. Although, the song was ancient, it was very popular in the songs from old that the elderly listen to. Now it was time for a new generation to boom. Especially from a deceases artist who make these people day in fashion. So taking a deep breath and fining an object to stare at, I looked at Cinna. I smiled and started to sing.

'_Days like this I want to drive away  
>Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade<br>You chewed me up and spit me out  
>Like I was poison in your mouth<br>You took my light, you drain me down  
>That was then and this is now<br>Now look at me_

_This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_::_

_I just wanna throw my __phone__ away  
>Find out who is really there for me<br>You ripped me off, your love was __cheap__  
>Was always tearing at the seams<br>I fell deep and you let me drown  
>But that was then and this is now<br>Now look at me_

_This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling  
>A firework, a dancing flame<br>You'll won't never put me out again  
>I'm glowing oh whoa<br>You can keep the diamond ring  
>It don't mean nothing anyway<br>In fact you can keep everything  
>Yeah yeah, except for me<em>

_This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me (no)  
>(away from me) This is the part of me<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no'_

I panted finishing the last note as I gazed at Cinna who looked at me strangely. I couldn't put my money on it, but how felt looked at me awkward in a good way. It was that stare he gave at the interview and before the trip to the headquarters. Admiration? I don't know, but it was different compare to obsess fans who announced their undying love to me. Simon announced we should keep going a few more time to which I obliged, no one is never perfect.

**.o0o.**

Once finished with "_Part of me"_ I sat down next to Cinna handing him a water bottle while watching Simon and his men editing the music. Just watching their hands going everywhere on the soundboard, leveling the tone, base, tenner, and all that correction in editing. Lately, Simon likes old school music which is a reason I work with him. I like to relive the past to today's society instead of those pansy artist with artificial voices that their voice crack or goes off key. Even though, I had to deal with the producer's sarcastic, snarky, and downright rude remarks, it beat those plastics.

"So what do you think?" I asked, taking a sip of water.

"You were remarkable," Cinna complimented.

"Oh, C'mon, I suck badly," I joked slouching on the couch.

"I would disagree about that," he said. "Out of character maybe but descent enough to fool everyone."

I snorted, and then grabbed the I-Pad to check on the Game. Nothing, Careers and Katniss still unconscious while Peeta still in hiding. I observed the other tributes to see their condition, all of them seemed okay. Guess it was truly a quiet day. But, how long would this last.

"You worry about them." Cinna stated.

"Yeah," I breathed putting the pad away. "I worry for all of them. This is just plain wrong but hey, I have no say."

"Do you?" Cinna question, "I mean, don't you victors have a say in anything?"

"Nope, if we speak a simple complaint . . ." I stopped myself and stared at him in disbelieve. How can this one man slip through my wall and get inside of my head. "Do you know what curiosity did to the Cat?"

Cinna shook his head. I smirk and lean forward crowding his personal space to tell him in on the secret. My lips close to grazing his ears as my hands rested on his shoulder. Cinna stiffen on how close I was and held his breath. "It killed it."

"Blaine, leave the poor chap alone and get back to work. We are on a deadline," Simon called out.

I groan for playtime was over as I pulled back to stare at Cinna only to mentally pout. My seduction I used on clients didn't work on him. He wasn't fluster or any hints of lust. Just plain neutral like a moment ago. That totally bruised my ego.

"Yes," Cinna replied wiping fake dust off his shoulder. "And satisfaction brought it back."

I gawked, he knows it. Well Damn, Cinna is smart than he looks to be. I smirk and walked back to the booth. When I look at the lyrics on the podium all happy thoughts faded. There was a request on a dark soundtrack of songs I can choose. When I heard this and read the song, I felt the listeners should hear the pain I and my friends felt after we were crown victors. So putting on the headphones to hear the dark melody being played to "Sweet Dream (Are made of this)"

"_Sweet dreams are made of this  
>who am I to disagree?<br>Travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something<br>Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused<br>::_

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>Travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something<br>Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused<br>::_

_I wanna use you and abuse you  
>I wanna know what's inside you<em>

_::  
>Sweet dreams are made of this<br>Who am I to disagree?  
>Travel the world and the seven seas<br>Everybody's looking for something  
>Some of them want to use you<br>Some of them want to get used by you  
>Some of them want to abuse you<br>Some of them want to be abused  
>::<em>

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
>I'm gonna know what's inside<br>Gonna use you and abuse you  
>I'm gonna know what's inside you"<em>

After I finished singing that song a few times in getting it perfect; I walked out of the room to face Cinna arms crossed. He looked at me neutral just like before. However, his eyes changed emotions. No long amused or full of admiration, but sympathy.

"You better be careful when you play with fire." I said to him. "Otherwise you'll get burned."

"I think I can channel my emotions into my work." Cinna replied to me. "Just like you channel your emotions through the words of the songs you choose."

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. 

"Shouldn't the question be…who are, you?" he countered.

That is a good question . . . who am I?

"""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""""""'

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I've written this chapter and the first time my computer shut down losing everything, then I write it again and the flash drive goes missing! Now I written it and I don't care for if it's a bit of character. I find Cinna a difficult Character to comprehend for how secretive and assuring he is. So if he seems a bit OC, I'm sorry.**

**Also I have a picture profile up in what the Characters look like on my profile. Some are what rumors thinks of what Finnick and Johanna would be played by. If you think there's a better actor to represent them, let me know. Also to those Plutarch favorite, 'Philip Seymour Hoffman' is going to play him.**

**Well, I'll update again soon or not. I've been addicted to my other Hunger Game Story 'Phoenix Rise' a sequel to 'Whispering fire'. Take a look of those stories; I get a lot of visitors on those.**

**Now disclaimers: I do not own the Hunger Games or its character except for Blaine, Miya (Who belongs to a friend), Mike, Hermes, Simon, Christina, Ceilo (Who are based on actual people) and Sapphire, and whoever I didn't mention.**

** 'Part of me' is Katy Perry and 'Sweet Dreams (are made of this) is Marilyn Manson/ Emily Browning Version.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	16. Chapter 16: Play the Game

_**Like father like daughter**_

_**Chapter 16: Play the Game**_

Do you ever feel like you are facing a challenge? A challenged that was so difficult to understand that you don't know what to do? For the only thing you can do was too observed? It was like staring at wet paint. Waiting for the wet decoration to dry and see if its liquid form is accurate to the permanent dry textures that decorate anything. That was how I see Cinna. A mysterious man who's been tainting my mind on countless question?

After returning from the record studio I watch him like a hawk. My instinct tells me to watch him from the car down to the Training Center. And he as well watched me. We do not speak but gazed at one another. Who was he, so plain and simple that trims of gold shows his nationality to the Capitol. But his theology was different, his preference strange. What Katniss told me when he came and introduce himself was that he was sorry. Sorry? Since when do people say sorry in the Capitol along with a stylist who was supposed to congratulate the tribute, not show pity?

'_Hope, it is the only thing stronger than fear. A little hope is effective; a lot of hope is dangerous. A spark is fine, as long as it's contained_.' President Snow's words echo in my head.

'_Being perfect, that is how it is played. You can't show weakness, you can't show disloyalty, and you cannot show liberty. Take my advice, fold the cards and let them win. You survive the game because you played it. Now, play this game and sacrifice your bidding when the chips are raised. Life is a gamble and Snow holds a fifth ace.' _I sighed in remembering a previous Victor telling me this before his timely death of age. Well, that was how the newspaper put it. But we, in the profit circle knew the truth. Our poker friend was executed in a quiet way.

Played the game, for that was life is . . . a game. A game of life or death, out of the forty-nine victors that remain, we played the game. Some may not noticed it, but the snake eyes never captivate you. Not even his trusted followers can he let go. That was why the profit circle was used countless time, those of a complete threat. From Enobaria down to Miya, except only the threats were in it. Enobaria was a crowd pleaser for her signature of using her teeth in one battle to kill off the last tribute. Now she has sharp teeth of gold. Her commitment to Snow was her own demised. Cashmere and Gloss, being siblings and coming from district one while winning after one another: shows connections of family relationship. Finnick, a young handsome man who skills of a trident and knotting shows public interest. How he manipulate the rope was how he manipulates people with seduction that can get inside your head. Secrets, secrets were more valuable than money. Afterwards, some victors before that show no potential in the marketing of this scandal. Not even with Annie, sweet and innocents was on the menu. However, madness could lead to physical damage. I don't know what happen to her personally, but shock after witnessing decapitation wasn't the cause to the mental world.

Then me, I was a victor child. Daughter of the first rebellious tribute in history: to humiliate the Capitol. To use their resources of a force field in order to survive. After my father side of the family was massacre, Lucy was spare because of her illness. I was the final option to destroy Haymitch. But I proved them wrong after I was reaped. I was a career, trained girls who knew her fate and defy their rules by preparation on fate. Playing the Hunger Games was a sign of execution towards punishment. Hope was only acceptable towards the lone victor. With my acute temptation and slight emotional wreckage of my comrades death. I became their pawn and now I was Snow canary. I sing for their entertainment, I show up on their secrets, I flirt for their pleasure and watch as the government watches the money stack and economy change. Play the wrong card and somebody gets punished. Raise the bid and you face a terrible warning. Win the game or challenged the lead player and you face the joker.

Got to be perfect in order to survive

Restrain all personal self and become their puppet.

If you are lucky, you might get an excuse

But know a favor maybe at hand.

What they see is what the authority wanted you to see. A person who redeemed their district from their sins of war! Like the documentary said from the honorable President Snow. _'And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future.'_

How can people redeem themselves while drowning in blood money? To earn forgiveness when over 1703 children are dead so far, for the past seventy-three years. For the lone tribute that rises as victors is damned in purgatory. If only someone who can deliver us from this mad word?

_A spark is fine, as long as it's contained_.

Could it be possible that President Snow thinks that there might be another rebellion? Probably, not after what a performance the star-crossed lover showed in the pre-games. Although, the girl on fire could never be born without a spark! I look at Cinna wary. He created the spark and how he portrays himself has me worry for some reason. I hardly know this man and yet he was a blank page, no analysis on his character than simple. _A__ calm and normal demeanor masks a complete mad man. _Fire, holding hands, sympathy and lack of selfishness. If I didn't know any better, the man who ignited the spark was a rebel. But I shouldn't make accusation until full on facts. So I shall keep a keen eye on him, a watchful eye.

"So what made you decide for District 12?" I asked.

"I asked for District 12." Cinna replied.

"But why?"

He doesn't respond. I sighed and gazed out the window to watch colorful flamboyant people live in a fantasy. A hand grazed my neck; I paused fighting the urge to grab it. But it moves to the side of my face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Staying still, savoring the soft gently comfort Cinna hands moved as it pulled the clip out of my hair and let it fall. How can my control be sustained, to let go upon somebody I don't know? The wall's I very built since I was ten, since I knew the truth in this world called Panem. Isolating myself from men for what suppose, to become. But now my chains are longer and the cage door was open. But I remain in the cage, in question, caution in what lies in the world. While the fishbowl was next to me along with a cat that ponder around causing trouble and a mouse running in its wheel of uncertainty. For the cat was not what I fear, no, it was the snake.

"You should keep your hair down," Cinna stated.

I didn't say anything or couldn't? I don't know, except I stared out the window, pretending to be in a daze. But I was actually staring at Cinna's reflection in the glass. Something about him fascinated me, intrigued me to certainty of opportunity. What goes on in his head while face, remain calm? Who is he that caught my attention more than an absent minded acquaintance? A spark that's what he was; a spark that might change my life! Do I take it, should I take the chance on the next step and take the owner of my life's advice or do I stay in my cage?

I don't know, but I have a feeling Cinna was going to be important figure in my life than anyone.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, always free," he replied.

"Would you like to accompany me to the Gamemakers headquarter tomorrow?" I asked, biting my lower lip. To have this strange feeling of fear towards rejection!

"As you wish," he said.

I smiled for no apparent reason and stare at him. To gaze at those green eyes that infiltrated my soul and read me like a book while being discreet at the same time. Green, Mags told me colors had a meaning and greed represents learning, growth and harmony, if not balance and change. While those green eyes contain in gold that stands for success, wealth, and courage. How can they pierce through my debatable eyes of blue or grey? If blue then it was encouraging of communication and peace, to counteract chaos while being perspective. But knowing Haymitch and his genetic trait, my eyes were grey like all citizens of the Seams. Symbolizing security, maturity and dependability while connotes responsibility and conservative practicality. We were practically opposites a crafty man socializing with a lone wolf.

Cinna seemed to read my debate as he lean closer than needed to be and devour personal space. His skilled hands cautions as they grazed my arm. Eyes locked on mine as he lean down. I closed my eyes to expect the next move until a peeping disrupt the mood. He pulled back and looked around for the cause of that noise. It was the I-pad, immediately I grabbed. Unlocking the touchable screen to see what the hell is going on.

"Shit," I cursed hands quickly countering the coded message while skimming through the trackers detail.

This was bad, very bad, for the tracker wasn't just a location device but a medical detector. This was how they know if a tribute was dead, for there was post mortems, bleed off, and delay kills that the victims live for whatever the cause of physical danger maybe. Peeta's Health detector activated to show that his immune system was starting to shut down, detection of poisoning in the blood stream. Estimation guest of days of surviving was ten days if not checked and thirteen days if not cured. Checking over the cost of any medicine that could be used to postpone this illness, turn out to be a complete failure. The medicine that was needed cost over a hundred thousand dollars in sustaining the poison, but to cure it was a million. I didn't have the money to get him that!

Sliding the app around and touch movie and then pressed the Hunger Games section down to Peeta app. It was close to late hour as the sun began to set at the arena. Zooming in on the location of Peeta to see a bolder cover in moss. You have to be actually looking to see through the Camouflage that Peeta was in. To see a face within the corner of the rock as the expression showed a hint of pain. Growling at the situation, there was nothing I could do. And even if there is one, Peeta would sacrifice himself for Katniss.

**.o0o.**

The next day Katniss woken up from her slumber from the venom. She seemed a little stone but functional to cooperate her system to move to a different location. Haymitch, Cinna, and I watch this at the Head quarter to see the girl on fire awake. She grimaces at something, probably bad morning taste, as we watch her pick a flower and drank the contents inside.

"Very resourceful," a sponsor said across from us.

Already the prices are increasing as the gamble station picked out the top three most likely picked tributes that are going to be killed today. They consisted with District 3 boy, District 10 boy, and Rue. Typical that they put the youngest tribute in the death pot so easily, like she was nothing. I rolled my eyes. Play the game and get them their money. Since I received a text from Seneca Crane to keep Katniss alive! The top three tributes that are most likely to succeed are Katniss, Cato, and Thresh. Second group Clove, Marvel, and Jacqueline. It's truly disgusting how they could just settle the score on who would be victor and who was dead. All this numerology and calculations on estimation procedures in predicting the top attributes. The best of the best!

So all day we watch Katniss doing whatever she was going to do today. From tending her burn down to polishing her arrows that the scene changed to the Career who were now waking up from the venom. Cato appeared later, rubbing his head as he went into a tantrum on Tara hitting him in the head. Tron paled to discover how Tara dies while Marvel made fun of the big brute to be hit by a girl. Boys!

"Idiots," I muttered.

"Hey, we're not all bad!" Haymitch protested.

"Really?" I challenged to which my father shrugged taking a sip of his drink. An Avox walked around with a tray and I grabbed the beverage as well. Taking a sip of Champaign that was weak. Sighing, I handed the drink to Haymitch who gladly accepted and headed to the bar. I order for a Cosmo, the bartender gave a luscious eye, but I raised a twenty that he ignored my age and started making me the drink. Cinna took a seat next to me asking for an ice on the rock.

"Aren't you young for drinking?" he asked.

"Please, I've been drinking since I was sixteen." I said. "I just know how to hold my own liquor compare to some."

Cinna scoffed and watch the bartended do his magic. In less than five minutes we had our beverages. We drank prosperously, not over doing ourselves while we just chat on random things. It sort of felt good to talk with Cinna, not discussing about anything related to the Hunger Games, our jobs or our past. Just the weather, books, and whatever comes to mind. He even told me a few jokes that made me laugh as I told him hilarious stories when growing up. How I was stuck in a tree trying to save a hideous cat name Buttercup in a tree. That the peacekeepers had to help me down when I was thirteen.

"Guess that means you're not so perfect." Cinna said.

I stiffen, perfect. I loathed that singular word when people called me that. I wasn't always perfect, I was once a kid with silly dreams who liked to play pranks and fool around. Being a klutz who scrapes her knee but seeing the Hunger games, I had to grow up, including my mother's death. But the appearance I live in wasn't me. The Capitol changed me to their perfection on my body. Alternating it so they can make the crowd awe in beauty. The only thing that was mine was my voice and eyes; everything was mauled up to some goddess. Clear fair skin, wavy brown hair, skinny tone-curvy body, and more. It was the Capitol and they own me like they own the next Victor. Just play the game and you shall live to the next round.

"Guess you're right," I sighed.

Cinna paused when he heard this, about to say something when Seneca appeared. "Blaine, what a pleasant surprise?"

"It sure is," I replied.

"Who's your friend?" Seneca asked kindly but you can easily hear a faint sign of jealously. Many people know that Seneca has thing crush on me since I became Victor. Always trying to court me in anyway as possible; that during my escort life, he would buy me and take me out on dates or attend him to certain events. I like Seneca, really I do. But I don't like him, like he likes me, only as a friend.

"Seneca, this is Cinna the stylist," I introduced him to Cinna. "Cinna, this Seneca Crane Head Gamemaker."

"Nice to meet you," Cinna replied offering a hand to Seneca.

"Like wise." Seneca said shaking Cinna's hand firmly before looking at me. "So Blaine, how do you like the game so far?"

I raised a brow, "Do I need to answer that?"

Seneca chuckled, "Right, not much of a sportsman fan."

"You know me better than that," I counter. "I get bored easily. Though, I feel sorry for the careers that are stone like hell."

Seneca laughed patting my back. "I've believe so," suddenly his headpiece beeped signaling him that he was need in the control room. He taps it, listening to the conversation to with one of the Gamemakers. He then sighed disappointedly. "Well, I have to go." As he kissed me on the cheek and left, back to work.

I shook my head, taking a sip of my Cosmo.

"That is not you," Cinna noted.

"What?" I asked a bit appalled.

"Right there, that wasn't you." Cinna stated.

"Oh, what's really me?" I growled.

"Why don't you tell me?" Cinna said.

I was going to say something on which I am really am then shut my mouth. I have nothing, and even if I did, I wasn't going to cause a scene over a stupid mediocre challenge. So taking a gulp, I stormed off to get some sponsors for whomever in district 12 tributes. Men!

**.o0o.**

"You Know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances," Katniss said while cooking some bird that Chaff calls groosling.

Rue came out of the tree peeking her head out. "You want me for an ally?"

"Why not? You saved me with that tracker jacker. You're smart enough to still be alive. And I can't seem to shake you anyway," Katniss said that had the young girl debated on this. Can she trust Katniss or not? "You hungry?" Katniss asked to which Rue swallowed hard eyeing the cook bird on the fire. "Come on then, I've have two kills today."

Haymitch, Chaff, Seeder, Cinna, and I watch this as the girls ate their meals as we victors did. Though we were eating chicken instead on groosling. Haymitch was having a field day on Katniss allying with the enemy and not with Peeta to make the star-crossed lovers to work. Since Peeta was murmuring Katniss name in his sleep time-to-time. Chaff barked out laughing, smacking Haymitch in the back with his good hand. While I discuss with Seeder on the possibilities these two girls may have. Seeder agreed; it was hard for her to get any sponsors for Rue was so young and the Career victors have been everywhere. It was true, but also Seeder wasn't in a genre business like most of us, for she went into family life after the games. Already having grandchildren who are healthy at the moment. It was good to hear this, but now it was back to business.

The two girls chatted after Rue help clean Katniss wounds on the bumps from the tracker jacker. It was sort of funny how Katniss reacted to the chewed up paste that was applied like she was in heaven. Soon they started talking about home, and I frown as did the mentors of District 11 did when hearing about a young boy name Martin being executed on the spot for taking night vision glasses do he could play with them. Unlike District 12 who suffers from starvation, District 11 has over population and was very strict. It sort of reminded me of what I read in text books about slavery in western times of America.

"Are your districts that corrupted?" Cinna asked.

No one answers, not even me. I never experience poverty or lived the working life like dad, Chaff, or Seeder did, but doesn't mean I walked down the Seams to see how starved our districts was. How oblivious workable district 12 peacekeepers were different compare to District 11 who were strict.

"Rue, I only woke up today. How many nights did I miss?" Katniss, as the anthem started to play. The Panem national Anthem blared out their voices that it was impossible to hear what they were saying. Haymitch growled, thinking Katniss was telling off the secrets by the expression Rue had. For me, I truly didn't care for I don't like lying to the audiences when it comes to the game. Once the Anthem was done Katniss wanted to try on the glasses.

"I wonder who else got a pair of these," Katniss said.

"The Careers have two pairs. But they've got everything down by the lake," Rue said. "And they're so strong."

"We're strong, too," Katniss assured her ally. "Just in a different way."

"You are. You can shoot," Rue protested. "What can I do?"

"You can feed yourself. Can they?" Katniss asked.

"They don't need to. They have all those supplies," Rue answered.

I had a sick twisted feeling in my stomach. This was the exact conversation; Mike and I had during the seventy-first game. Discussing how to get some supplies without being noticed while setting traps on the Careers. The boy was a prankster and the traps on using wires to trip them were hilarious along with some good supplies . . . however, Mike tripped and accidently dropped the supplies. Bet the Capitol enjoyed the karma on that day.

"Say they didn't. Say the supplies were gone. How long would they last?" Katniss asked. "I mean, it's the Hunger Games, right?"

I believe that was the worst joke I ever heard. Haymitch and Chaff hollered to this while Seeder shook her head along with Cinna. Well two out of four agrees with me.

"But, Katniss, they're not hungry," Rue said.

"No, they're not. That's the problem," Katniss agreed. She looks like she had a plan, it better be a good plan. Because one false move and its suicidal not just her but also Rue. "I think we're going to have to fix that, Rue."

Already, the sponsor piled up on this master plan for the _Hunger Games._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Thanks for reading and pretty please leave a review.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Boom!

_**Like Father Like Daughter**_

**Chapter 17: Boom!**

And then there were nine. This morning the boy from District 10 was killed by the Careers. The Capitol found this amusing in the boys' district being his place in the games. Miya was crying hysterically in my arms as I held her. It was painful to watch the youngest victor cry over her tribute for the first time. Though, not many victors weep over the dead. We just suck it up and prepared to face our district and give our condolences to the tributes family.

"It's my fault," Miya cried. "I should have sent him a weapon."

"Miya, there was nothing you could had done." I said tucking a stand of hair out of her face.

"How do you do it?" she asked. "How can you act like this is nothing?"

I bit back my tongue, unsure in what to say to the cowgirl. If I told her the truth in what I feel, I would be considering a heartless woman who lacks sympathy. Sooner or later, the girl would have to learn the responsibilities in this life. That showing emotion was a sign of weakness to the Capitol. Sure, a few outbreaks of punching this or cursing out may occur. But shedding tears was vulnerability.

"Growing tougher skin," I said.

An Avox open the door to reveal a female peacekeeper that was here to escort Miya to the train station. I look at her, asking for five minutes which she nodded and stood at attention. I forced Miya to look at me. It was terrible, that the other District 10 victors couldn't come to mentor the tributes. Leaving Miya with the heavy burden: of this wicking task?

"Listen, you need to be strong." I said. "This is the third stage of being a mentor: Facing the aftermath of your district and the family. You must keep telling yourself that you tried to provide for them. You did your best and never stop. I know it's scary, but you must ignore their harsh comments and grow some tougher skin. Now here," pulling out a paper and pen from my purse writing down my number at District 12. "Call me, call me for any reason whatever may it be. A simple chat, comfort, or whatever? You are not alone and we victors help one another. Now, the Peacekeeper is going to escort you to the train station. Can you be a good girl and listen to her?"

Miya nodded, wiping the heavy tears off her face. "Okay."

I sighed and kissed her cheek and led her out towards the Peacekeeper with blue hair. The officer gave a caring nod and placed her hand on Miya's shoulder, leading her out of the Gamemaker Headquarter. I sighed; for this was a first for me to comfort a young victor. The last was Johanna and she didn't needed comfort, just a laugh. I really needed to talk to somebody to solve my issue or least have a descent conversation. But who can I talk to? There was hardly anyone I personally know by heart other than Beetee and Wiress. . . alright who else can I talk too. Cashmere? Enobaria? Nuts and Volts it is then.

I walked around the sitting room searching for Wiress. Knowing the District three victors since I was eleven, I knew they be in a low key area. In other words they would be in a corner working on some invention. It wasn't difficult to find the two inventors, for the physical trait District 3 citizens were known for; ashen skin and black hair. Funny how districts citizens have their characteristic on trait? Simple: District Three with ashen skin, District Four with tan skin and sea-green eyes, District Eleven having dark skin and hair, and district Twelve had two sets. Those from the markets have blue eyes, fair skin, and blonde hair while those from the Seams have olive skin, grey eyes, and black hair. These were the most common physical traits that can identified there citizens nationality.

"Hello Nuts and Volts," I said making the two stop their tinkering.

Nuts and Volts was their nickname given before my generation was born. Couldn't blame them for their high intelligence technology they were. Beetee told me, when in third grade they learn how to manipulate voices in footage recording. Unlike district twelve, where you have to learn how to read, write, and count, but most importantly the history and sciences in earth. Got to know your coal and suffer than physic. Shame isn't it, also me having a sophomore education compare too many of the victors who practically past high school. Hell, Finnick was just a freshman when he won and his grade point average was similar to mine.

"Whatchya doin'?" I sang.

"Working on our," Wiress started then stop.

"On our invention," Beetee finished. It was sad for Wiress with her condition that she choice to keep. Like Annie going insane, Wiress seldom her complete sentences which Beetee has to finish. Many thought District 3 won't succeed in the arena making them the lowest bidders on sponsors. But in Beetee's game, he managed to obtain electronic supplies from the Cornucopia and crafted an electronic trap which killed off all the remaining tributes. Wiress on the other hand was able to succeed in collecting a coil of wires. She slit some tributes throats in their sleep. But later, dogged out some mines from the Cornucopia and placed them around the tall grass plains. A career spotted her and accidently stepped on a mine and the sound wave and blast smack Wiress in the head with a rock. Argo the incomplete sentences and dozing offs.

"And what would that be?" I asked taking a seat next to Beetee.

Wiress shows me the blueprints of her new device that would be used for sewing and stitching. "It senses the density of the fabric and selects the strength,"

"The strength of the thread," Beetee finishes his companion explanation. "Automatically. It rules out human error."

"And yours?" I asked.

Beetee holds up a small chip, "I need a test subject."

Oh great, I just waltz myself into this mess... again. I sighed and let Beetee put the chip on my ear. I gulped as he asked me carefully press it. I did, there was nothing for a moment till I hear classical jazz music. The scientist tells me this was a prototype of a musical chip that could be concealed in a smaller mass but can last for hours of songs.

"I just needed to work on the volume of the chip. Make it smaller than a dime." Beetee said.

Suddenly the chip volume increase to high frequencies that I yelped, yanking that thing out of me. I rubbed my abused ear and handed the device back to its owner. Next, snapped my finger next to my ear to see if my hearing was acute. It was and I sighed in relief. I better leave before I lose an appendage.

**.o0o.**

Katniss was a complete stubborn idiot I ever met. If I had to compare to anybody, she was Haymitch! I watch the girl on fire with Haymitch and Cinna in a private room. When suspense's of a new plan, mentors are supposed to keep in designated room to prevent an outbreak if somebody gets killed. This happens constantly when underdogs kills a career. Katniss on the other hand was complete suicide.

Want to know why? Well, with district three tributes Tron, the careers defenses on supplies changed. Back at the Cornucopia, the supplies were towards up in a pyramid and surrounded by land mines. Tron took Wiress successful advantage in using technology of explosives into the game. You must have a keen mind and memory to know the locations in where the bombs were located.

I sighed and took a sip of water. First Peeta is dying from blood poisoning. Now Katniss is going to blow herself up! What's next, pig would fly? I hope not, because that is just plain wrong right there.

Katniss hid behind the tree line watching the Careers while observing the surrounding. She seemed to question in how the supplies were in that position and the careers was far away from it. It wasn't unit Cato started talking did the cameras focused on him as he pointed up to the sky. Where black smoke filled the sky: which Rue created as a distraction. They began to armed themselves immediately. Until an argument broke out. Cato arguing with Marvel and Clove that they should bring Tron into the hunt after the smoke.

"He's coming. We need him in the woods, and his job's done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies," Cato said.

"What about lover boy?" Marvel asked.

"I keep telling you, forget about him. I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bled to death yet. At any rate, he's in no shape to raid us." Cato assured. Then thrust a spear into Trons hand. "Come on!"

Wow, talk about an impatient person. Cato stiffens when Clove asked him about Katniss. "When I find her, I kill her in my own way, and no one interferes."

Marvel smirked deviantly while Clove just shrugged, though disappointed she won't have her game with Fire girl. She complained after the bloodbath, how she gotten away. The screen change going to Claudius and Caesar discussing about the situation that was going to happen.

"She's crazy," I growled.

"What makes you say that?" Haymitch sarcastically asked.

"Don't toy with me, dad," I spat. "She's stupid that she might waltz right in and get blown up!"

"You have no faith with her," Cinna said.

I snorted. "Faith is a word. Nothing comes when going to the Cornucopia on supplies. Not even the feast can resolve the death toll. The Cornucopia is a dead man's land. If you're lucky to succeed in getting anything… what you have is what you get."

When I got something from the Cornucopia, it was a small pack that hade climbing gear and a full canteen. There was no time in getting a weapon or actual supplies, had to rely on my surroundings, eating snow and gnawing on roots that were edible until Haymitch send in gifts. Anyway back to the television.

Katniss analyzes the situation wonder what was out of place. That wasn't until Jacqueline came into the picture after the careers left. She ran towards the pyramid, with quick, small steps. Practically prancing on around the turn soil of plate. It was practically unbelievable how she cautiously dance about towards the supplies while jogging through it quickly. She must have a memorable memory in order to know the locations of the mines. Jacqueline seemed intelligent from the last time I saw her in person. If you gave her an exam, she could probably get a hundred and ten within minutes. A sly elusive player in the game. Until she tripped over and squeal sharply. Luckily she didn't detonate a mine as she gotten up, grabbed a limited amount of supplies and took off.

The expression on Katniss face was priceless to realize what District 3 boy did to the Cornucopia. She thought about her situation carefully, since she can't stroll in and destroyed the supplies. Then she got into position and steadies her bow. Katniss knocked an arrow and fire at the pyramid, targeting a sack of apple. My heart pumped fast, feeling adrenaline course through my veins as I grabbed the closes source. She misses, but her second arrow strikes an apple causing a dozen to fall. Then nothing, nothing happen for a moment. Until-

**BOOM!**

**.o0o.**

"I can't believe that actually work!" Haymitch said taking a swig of his flask. "And you doubted her for a second."

I hissed at him and glared out the window of the pent house at the training center. I was absolutely frustrated if not tire when dealing with Katniss sponsors. The old drunk was too lazy to deal with them. I sighed and rested my head on the cold glass. So much has happen under that one explosion. An apple with and arrow, who would had thought a repeat of attention would come again. First the apple from the pig during the privet session, and now the apple from the supplies! Couldn't throw a simple rock or something, than waste her weapons. No matter, if Katniss loses the artillery then we'll send her more. Arrows are cheaper compare to a golden trident or silver sword.

However, somebody had to face the consequences. And the person who had to face the Careers was Tron. Poor District 3 boy, he did his best in cooperating with the careers and staying out of their rage of blood lust. But Cato was no exception. After finishing his tantrum, Cato grabbed Tron by the neck and snap. Sharply jerking the boy head to the side in a military stander.

The red Avox came by and handed me a beverage. I nodded my head in gratitude and took a big gulp. The alcohol burned my tongue but the taste sustained the sensation. Now all the good victors are gone and I'm stuck with the Career victors, some druggies and who ever. Well, at least Seeder and Chaff are here to wallow in this messed up game.

Midnight walked up and surveyed around my legs. Leaning against the lace nylon and purring in contempt for attention. I gently kicked him off me, not in a good mood at the moment. He sighed and walked back into the bedroom to take a nap. I sighed; it truly wasn't my game this year. My tribute is dying and I'm stuck helping Haymitch with Katniss. The damn girl had to get herself blown up and have the Careers on her trail. She better not play sloppy, otherwise it's hello to death.

"Blaine, are you listening?" Haymitch asked.

"Yeah, I'm listening you old fart." I replied, taking another sip of rum coke. "So what now?"

"We wait until sleeping beauty wakes up." He answered.

I scoffed, "That's what she's practically doing. Sleeping around and causing trouble."

"I sense you don't like Katniss," Haymitch stated.

I barked out a laugh, "Not what you think."

"Then what is it that makes you so negative towards her?"

I stared out the window looking into my reflection and imagining Katniss next to me. Comparing her to: my sixteen year old-self three years ago? What purpose to get me so ticked by her? I sighed and rubbed my temple.

"She reminds me of me," I said. "And I damn hope she doesn't experience the pain I felt in the arena. The one you and I experiences."

I hope the alliance breaks up between the two girls. For when it comes to the final eight, the arena doesn't become a game. It becomes a battlefield. A complete war!


	18. Chapter 18: The past rewritten

_**Like Father Like Daughter**_

_**Please leave a review!**_

_**Chapter 18: the past rewritten **_

I sat against a leather lounge, chatting with Sponsors who wanted to support Katniss and Peeta. Take it for Haymitch to get a hangover before ten. Anyway, I busy myself on the art of conversation. I guess I owe Effie for those etiquette classes before the victory tour. Complete torture, when learning about what spoon to use or the correct motion of a waltz.

"May I say; what a lovely dress you're wearing? Who is the designer?" A female sponsor who had green hair asked.

"Cinna," I said. I was wearing an ivory flapper dress with gorgeous beadwork across the bodice. I find it strange how Cinna dresses me in simple yet vintage wear compare to Portia all out flamboyant wardrobe.

"Well, simple the dress maybe, it suits you very well." The sponsor said.

We continued on our discussion on fashion when the Game started. With the final eight tributes remaining, all bids are privately given to the Tributes station to contribute money. All money bids would be sent to their account where the mentors can deposited our gifts to give to our tribute. I sat there, no longer focused on the sponsors and focused on the monitor to watch Katniss walking through the forest. She was whistling Rue's four note melody, but the girl didn't responded. I scowled and pulled out my I-pad to investigate the young girl's whereabouts. She was about a two miles from Katniss, except she wasn't alone.

I looked back to the screen to see Rue climbing around the trees in search for Katniss. That was until she tripped over a thin wire. The wires knocked Rue out of the tree and fall to the ground where a net sprung from compost leaves and entangle the poor thing. How on earth did a trap get in there! I've been watching this Game thoroughly and no tribute was able to create a trap. Also the netting wasn't accurate to perfection. This was a tribute made, but who was patient enough to make a trap that advance.

Rue struggled to get free, but was unable to cut the ropes with her sharp rocks. I bit back the urge to scream at the television to cheer the girl out of the trap. That was when another tribute came into view. It was Marvel, the boy from District one. He was out of Rue's view, but that didn't stop him from holding a deviant smirk. I looked over my shoulder to see Gloss and Cashmere happy to see their tribute capturing another. I growled, kind and chivalry district one maybe; their diplomatic behavior doesn't affect their conflict of the Games.

Until I realized something; the other Careers weren't there. No Cato or Clove. Could it be possible that the Career pack was diminished after the explosion? Possibly so, then that means. Rue was bait! I wanted to scream and curse out, except I just sat there and waited for the young girl's execution. It was heart wrecking to watch Rue call out for Katniss for help.

Katniss reached the third camp they created and agreed to meet. The urge to send a gift to stop Katniss to not go anywhere or leave immediately was insufficient. All gifts were postponed till after the event at hand. Katniss crept silently through the shadows, concealing herself. She sense something was suspicious, analyzing the area to find no struggled and cocked her head. For you could hear the four note melody, until a child screamed bellowed out. So Katniss ran as fast as she could towards the trap.

"Katniss!" Rue shriek. "Katniss!"

"Rue!" Katniss shouted back, as she continued to run desperately. "Rue! I'm coming!"

When Katniss broke through the clearing, she found Rue hopelessly entangled to the ground; secured by the net. The moment she pushed her hand through the mesh, calling Katniss name. Marvel came out and threw his speared which pierced her little body.

Katniss cried no, shooting her arrow the next second and stuck Marvel in the neck before he could throw the next spear. The arrow pierced deeply into the jugular as he fallen to his knees and yank out the arrow. In result; drowning himself in his own blood. I cringed at the sight of blood squirting, that I had to close my eyes.

Katniss reloaded her arrow, aiming around while shouting at her ally, "Are there more? Are there more?"

Rue said no several times as she rolled to her body, curving around the offensive weapon. Katniss grabbed her knife and cut the rope from the net. The capability to heal such a wound was inevitable. The girl on fire crouch before Rue head rest on her lap while her hand grabbed Katniss hand.

"You blew up the food?" Rue whispered.

"Every last bit," Katniss said.

"You have to win," she said.

"I'm going to. Going to win for the both of us now," Katniss promised. The moment she said that Marvel cannon fired; making Marvel eighth placed.

"Don't go," Rue cried squeezing her hand tighter.

"Course not. Staying right here," Katniss assured, gently brushing her curly hair.

"Sing," Rue asked.

Katniss thought about it before she gave a small cough, and swallowed to sing her friend to sleep:

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise.<em>

_.._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

_.._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<em>

_.._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you."<em>

My hand covered my mouth as I cried to this. To watch Katniss cried and sing to Rue brought back a terrible memory of Mike. I had to excused myself and find shelter. I locked myself in a small lounged and collapsed onto the ground, curing my legs to my chest and continued to cry. The I-pad was still on and continued to broadcast the event.

I couldn't stop staring at Rue's peaceful face; she was so young and frail to be in this game. The same expression Mike held on his last breath before death took him away from me. Before the Gamemakers and Capitol took my only friend away from me. This was the true reason why I hated the Capitol so much. To watch innocent children die in the most horrifying ways.

When Katniss returned, she held a bouquet of wildflowers. Slowly, one flower at a time, decorating Rue's body in flowers. She also covered up the fatal wound, cleaning her face, and braiding longs petals into her hair. I'm surprised the Gamemakers continued to roll the cameras, instead of elsewhere. Once done with her work. Katniss stepped back and took a last look of Rue.

"Bye, Rue," Katniss whispered. She pressed three fingers from her left hand against her lips and holds them up to Rue's direction. Afterwards, she walked away without turning back. I don't know how Katniss could embrace such devastation so easily, but sooner or later the pain would consume her like it consumed me long ago.

I couldn't bear staying at the Headquarter. Not what just happen! So I called in for Hermes take me back to the training center. The ride was quiet and Hermes didn't speak a word. When I reached for the twelfth floor, all the Avoxs looked at me with concern. Maybe it was a good thing that they couldn't speak. I didn't want to hear their condolences or whatever sympathy they could express verbally. Like in a daze, I walked to my room, locked the door and lay in bed. Within seconds, I was sobbing up a storm as haunted memories burned my mind. Midnight sat next to me, to show some support, but he would never understand the pain it felt while watching a poor innocent girl die. Dying the same way Mike did.

**.o0o.**

"How could you!" I exclaimed at Mike as he scavenges over the three dead tributes supplies. I sat their practically catatonic next to the young boy from District 9. His blood covered my hand as I my griped tighten over the dagger that killed the other tributes as well. "We could had just killed the other two and let him suffer the cold!"

"We can't take chances Blaine," Mike shouted. "This is the hunger games; you think they would do the same?"

"He was only thirteen!" I cried, dropping the knife.

"You didn't have a damn problem with these two." Mike stated.

I stared at him shock. He was right; I didn't have a problem killing the other tributes. My hands were covered in their blood. What I thought could be easy, like decapitating a chicken was different compare to a human. They were in our haven, our refuge of the hot springs amongst these frozen mountains. Every day the temperature dropped slowly, killing tributes by the day. It was just day seven and we were already at the final eight. I sat there numb, unable to think coherently while my red hands brushed through the young boy's hair.

Mike finished his search and split the supplies into two units. There weren't much, but enough to sustain us for a few days before the announcement of the feast. When Mike lifted his head, I could see the pain written on his face. Guilt readable in his grey eyes. I knew what was about to happen. It wasn't guilt for killing the boy. No, it was guilt in what's to come. We were at the final eight and our deal was alliance to last till the final eight. We couldn't dare kill one another, even if we were the final two. We just couldn't.

So Mike picked up his pack and slung it over his shoulder. "It's been a . . . it's been an honor to work with you Blaine."

"You're leaving," I breathed.

"Yeah, there are eight of us now. Might as well say goodbye, see ya." Mike said as he started walking out of the small clearing of the springs. "I don't want it to down to the two of us, ya know."

"Okay," I agreed. We didn't dare shake hands or look at each other in the eyes for goodbye. We couldn't dare see each other covered in blood and walk away like if was nothing? We just couldn't.

So I sat there, surrounded by the dead bodies of my victims and let my mind go blank. Was this how dad felt during the quarter quells, after he killed two tributes? To feel empty and numb even for the slightest moment. I've seen his game and how he just shrugged it off. But the aftermath was different after Maysilee's death. The winter storm lighted on the dusk sky. A signal that the hovercraft was coming to confiscate the bodies: the girl and the two boys. It was such a cowardly way to kill. To kill them in their sleep full of regret. I stepped back and take a look at the young boy for the last time. If it weren't for the blood he really could be sleeping. Maybe dying in his dream was better than the cruel reality we lived in?

Possibly.

I sighed, wiping the tears off my face before grabbing my supplies and left the springs. It was difficult to stay in this peaceful scenery with all the blood that stained the snow. I walked around the edge of the mountain cliff trying to figure out a new strategy in order to stay alive. My foot dislodge from the rock that felled into the abyss. I reclaimed my balance and waited, hoping there was a chance of an opportunity of a force field dad encounter. But a minute later, the rock didn't shoot back up. I stared down at the cliff disappointedly, the hope I was wishing for was gone. I grabbed another rock and tossed it over the cliff and waited till clunk.

It was time to think logical and get silly hopes out of my head.

That was when I heard a scream, it was masculine and the first thought came to me was Mike. Grabbing the knife, I ran toward the direction of Mikes scream. The alliance and our friendship maybe over and he broke it off, I couldn't let him go. When I arrived through the blizzards, I saw the boy from District 5, Static wrapping a, garrote around Mike's neck while other wires coiled around his body. Mike was thrashing about. Had the wire cut through his clothing and slicing his flesh! Blood covered his grey winter uniform, while Mike's lips turned blue. I clenched my teeth, to afraid what to do. If I don't do anything, Mike would die from asphyxiation or laceration over the arteries.

"Hey!" I screamed.

Static saw me and loosen his hold. I loosen my hold on the knife and throw it at Static. The knife penetrated his shoulder causing him to let go of Mike. I ran quickly as I could to finish Static, but the guy grabbed the supplies and ran away. The blizzard picked up, impossible to see his whereabouts. Growling, I went to Mike instead. The wires around his neck penetrated his jugular, but not enough to kill him instantly. I sat down and removed the wires off his body, for each untangles more blood escaped.

I chocked on a sob, the capacity to heal such laceration would be miracle… if we were at a hospital. Beyond my control to mend basic first aid. Mike laid there, choking on his own blood, his hand reached out for mine and I clutched it like there's no tomorrow. For I was dying alongside my best friend and partner: Michael Sorrel.

"I'm so sorry," I cried.

"…sing… of hom…" Mike requested through gurgled words.

I thought about it, before taking a deep breath and sing about home:

"_Land of the Bear and  
>Land of the Eagle.<br>Land that gave us birth  
>And blessing,<br>Land that pulled us  
>Ever homeward.<br>We will go home across the mountains,  
>We will go home,<br>We will go ho-me,  
>We will go home." <em>

Mikes eyes closed shut while blood seeped out of his lips. His breathing becoming faint as his chest moved slowly. My throat clenched with tears in my eyes, for they turned to ice.

"_We will go home singing our song,  
>We will go home across the mountains,<br>We will go home"_

"I love you Blaine," he whispered. "Live free…"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. He felt cold as the warm metallic liquid continued to bleed.

_"Hear our singing, hear our longing;  
>We will go home across the mountains."<em>

Mike closed his eyes and sighed in defeat as he dies in the cold. I grabbed his face, shaking him to wake up! No, begging him to wake up, to not leave me like this. But he didn't. Mike laid there dead in my arms. My throat clogged up while burning tears flowed down my face. It was no use to remain strong in front of the cameras. I lost my best friend, that I held him in my arms and cried over the cannon fire. If we were in district twelve, dad or somebody would pry me off him. But there was no body. No body!

I was alone.

I was alone to suffer in this game.

Somebody is going to pay dearly for this.

Static was going to pay for he has done!

I stared down at Mike for the last time and kissed his forehead. This was goodbye. Goodbye to a friend and ally. I lifted my left hand and place three finger to my lips then rested them on his forehead. Afterwards, I set him down in the snow and grabbed the garrote and followed Statics trail. I looked back for the last time, touching my lips to feel the blood on them. The kiss of death, Mikes last kissed.

"Die well…" I whispered.

My name is Blaine Abernathy. Daughter of Haymitch Abernathy; victor of the second quarter quells. I am sixteen years old. I am in the Hunger Games. And I am going to win.

**.o0o.**

Everyone says I was definitely Haymitch's daughter. That might be an absolute fact. From genetic down to humorous behavior, I was his child. Though, I hold different solution in life choices and obey like and manipulated victor. I know the pain my father and I felt when an ally dies in these barbaric games that the Capitol take pleasure in. Only two dozen can understand that the arena wasn't just a game.

And on the day Rue died the districts had taken an understanding of the suffering, we the tributes felt. District 11 showed an example of their anger of the little girl's death. To riot on their town square and rebel against the peacekeepers and those of the Capitol. The law enforcement solved the situation. However, riots or any outbreaks must hold consequences of punishment.

Haymitch had a conversation with Seneca that day. Seneca said Katniss had to die. But Haymitch had a different solution. Give the audiences what they want. And what the audiences want desperately was young love. So the idea was at discussion from Head Gamemaker to President Snow.

I may agree to this event in gaining sponsors. But as I watch the Girl on fire curled against a ball crying over Rue: I knew from the heart. That Katniss Everdeen was exactly liked me.

Only she was the Girl on Fire

And I was the Lady from the Ashes.

…**..**

**I sorta went random on this chapter. I hope you like it and Blaine's memory on her last moment with Mike. There will be flashed back now and then for comparison. Like she thinks the past is rewriting itself again.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I'M BEGGING YOU, PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. GOOD OR BAD OR SUGGESTIONS!**

**Song used: We will go home (Song of exile) from King Arthur.**

**Thanks for ready.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	19. Chapter 19: Say it and play it

_**Like father like daughter**_

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I had a minor writers block for this chapter. Thank you all for waiting and I hope you like this chapter. So please leave a review!**_

_**Chapter 19: Say it and play it.**_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haymitch asked.

I shook my head under the covers. I felt sick and exhausted from moving after crying last night. I don't know what got over me. I just felt like crying when watching Rue die and later had a dream of Mike's death. It seems the past will never go away for me.

Haymitch sighs and adjusted the blanket before getting up, "Okay Sweetheart. I'll be going and keep the rascals out of trouble."

"Okay," I mumbled. With that said Haymitch left the room.

One of the best things about Haymitch-he doesn't hover.

.o0o.

"Meow?" Midnight cooed as he snuggled against my face.

I was still bit under the weather that I forgot to feed him. So absent mindedly, I searched for the ordering device in which Midnight spoke to it. Less than five minutes a bowl of tuna came up along with milk. That would satisfy the bugger for a while? I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep to wear off this dull migraine. I took a couple of aspirin to rid it, but it had a mind of its own. I tried everything to relax: sleeping it off, dark room, and silences. But all it does was nothing. So I do what I do with it; just suffer with it till it's gone.

I petted Midnight in a soothing rhythm while he ate. It was calming to me that I forgot the migraine and focused on the quiet purrs that rupture from the feline. Usually when I get sick I always imagine my mother taking care for me. It wasn't a good sign when a child in district twelve gets sick. When they usually die from virus? But mom knew her ways against illness for cases like mine. How she would stay by my side, cuddling into her warmth in smelling her sweet perfume dad bought her while she combs her finger through my hair. My favorite part was when she would sing to me. Songs like 'Deep in the meadow' but now all was silences in the dark. Since Lucy's death, my life has been in the dark. Lost in the isolation that Haymitch and I created for nine years.

That was when I heard the door creek open. I didn't move from my position when the person walked around the room and into the bathroom. I suspected it was one of the Avoxs, maybe the red one Katniss accused she remembered. She was very kind since she helped the first day of the game after the bloodbath. Must order her in what her name is instead of Avox.

A hand gently removed the blanket in the dark room as the person shook my shoulder. I groan in protest to be disturbed but that didn't bother them. They just handed me a glass of water and aspirin which I gladly took and let me laid down. What surprised me was when they aided a damp rag over my eyes. Somehow, the cold damp fabric felt nice.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome," it was Cinna.

He took a seat next to me and took my hand giving a gentle squeeze. His hands were still soft; unlike anyone I have touched to be natural. I could tell easily that it wasn't genetically altered. I sighed pulling my hand back, unable to concentrate as I sat up removing the rag. Only to regret it, but continued to evade the disturbing light.

"What are you doing here, Cinna?" I asked, covering my eyes.

"Today is day ten," Cinna said as he tried to help me lay back down.

"So," I growled.

"It's the tenth day banquet." Cinna stated. He got up to give me some space and went to open the window letting natural light in. Though, I loathed Cinna at the moment to see the noon hour sky of the Capitol.

"What Banquet?" I snap.

"The banquet; where the Gamemakers and sponsors host in honoring the ten day success in the 74th annual hunger games. Haymitch would had gone, however, he suggested you go as representative of district 12 and with a date." Cinna announced.

I paused out of irritation. A date, what the hell! I was told I was no longer an escort for those sniping son of a bitch Capitol pigs! That was what President Snow told me along with other things. Cinna handed me a letter, that ivory enveloped written in red ink. I paled at the sight knowing what the ink was made out of along with a rose stamp next to it. Ripping the seal to read a request from President Snow that Seneca offered a generous amount of money… to be his date for the banquet. No intimates require other than kisses and close encounter to act of pleasurable Intel. If refused, the two tributes won't last to see another day even if given privilege of romance. What romance privileges?

I grabbed my I-pad to see the recaps in what happen. I was utterly shocked to see the time was almost three o'clock in the afternoon. But also check the recaps on the game today. When all of the sudden the news report came in that I literally dropped my mouth. Rule change!

""_Yes, for if both tributes from the same district will be declared winners if they are the last two alive."_ Claudius announced this earlier in the morning. That's impossible. There hasn't been a rule change or the exception of two victors in the history of Panem. The only event that could hold liberty of this offence would be a quarter quells and that doesn't start till next year. I have a feeling Haymitch was a part of this since he seemed discreet this morning. I growled before putting the electronically device away. For it was yesterday's news when I left early.

"So are you here to make me look pretty?" I asked getting out of bed, heading over to the window to glare at President Snow mansion. I played my part of the contract and he decides to wing it like some pimp. I suspected Cinna would say yes and go flamboyant affairs.

"We're here to make an impression," Cinna answered.

He walked to the closet to pull out a dress bag he brought the other day. He unzipped the bag to reveal my worst nightmare that puts conservative attire and Channel to shame. It was a purple cocktail dress with layer of bead and sequin embellished mesh that lies over a lace covered satin. Small teardrop prisms and large sequins create a dazzling bottom hem on the skirt. When he flipped it, the back was more exposed with a cross strap. I looked at him then the dress again estimating the hem will not go past my fingers.

"You're joking," I said.

He bends down to pick up a pair of heels that brings nightmare to all female mentors. They were a pair of platform, design with gold straps and braided detailing around the platform and heels. Cinna held a deviant smile which Katniss told me to be afraid off. Midnight hissed at the shoes ready to scratch them out of his new friend's hand.

"You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open." Cinna announced.

I closed my mouth and stormed into the bathroom and into the shower. It was a good thing the shower enclosure was water glass detail to cover private. Cinna walked in leaning against the sink, feeling a smile off his person.

"May I ask the relationship you have with Seneca?" Cinna asked.

I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and washed my hair. "We're kinda like friends. Seneca has a crush on me since the seventy-first pre-games. After my winning, let's just say crushes become obsession."

"And you're okay with this?"

"More or less," I said rinsing. "I'm like second favorite, his job is top priority. Being Head Gamemaker and all. I'm surprised he hasn't paid billions of dollars to be his bride…"

"Paid to be his bride?"

I sighed, "Cinna, if you're going to be part of the Hunger Games… there are a lot of things you should know and things to be quiet."

When I finished my shower, I grabbed a towel and came out. Cinna had his back turn from me. I was surprised by this, most capitol men wanted to see all this. A strange feeling tickled sensation in my chest of his manner. Shaking that thought aside I went back to my morning routine grabbing some lotion followed by a concealer to cover the tattoo I had on my upper thigh. It was a branding mark that the Profit circle gets in our specialties. As for, I had a canary imbedded into my skin, something I ain't proud off. Afterwards, putting on underwear and a robe. Cinna turned around and lead me towards the vanity where he did his magic. This time I didn't focused on his eyes and stared out my lap. Cinna did his magic on my hair, coming wet locks till they were untangle. He stepped his action to turn around to face me to find a tear sliding down my face while the television was on playing the game now. As they started off with Katniss finding Peeta under her that she squealed jumping back at the river. I couldn't help but laugh at her aloof behavior in forgetting Peeta special ability in camouflage.

"Close your eyes again," Katniss ordered. Peeta does and disappeared into the mud making him invisible. "I guess all those hours of decorating cakes paid off."

Peeta smiled sadly, impossible to notice. "Yes, frosting. The final defense of the dying."

"You're not going to die," Katniss told him firmly.

"Says who?" Peeta asked.

"Says me." Katniss said. "We're on the same team now, you know.

Peeta open his eyes giving a slight roll to them. "So, I heard. Nice of you to find what's left of me."

"Did Cato cut you?" Katniss asked as she gave him a bottle of water.

"Left leg. Up high," Peeta answered.

"Let's get you in the stream, wash you off so I can see the wounds you've got," Katniss said.

Peeta nodded gesturing Katniss to lean down which he kissed her on the cheek smearing mud on her face while murmuring incoherent words. I suspect it was the star-cross-lovers crap. It was a good plan but I hate the consequences in which come after this followed by the sudden announcement of rule change. This was one of Seneca's unknown plots that he does each year to make a twist. First it was the fireball now this? I don't know what that man has up his sleeve. A sighed escape to think of my date tonight,

"Is something wrong?" Cinna asked.

"I don't feel like it's my date. I feel like…" I sighed. "I'm being sold."

**.o0o.**

Seneca sat in the lobby of the training center. He wore a black tux with red trim while his beard was groom in its unique way of a trimmed cut. I took a deep breath clutching my clutch bag and walked out of the elevator to greet Seneca. The Head Gamemaker smiled standing up to greet me. We hugged and kissed each other on the cheek though he tried to reach for my lips.

"Ah Blaine, you look wonderful." Seneca complimented.

"And you look dashing, Seneca," I replied.

Seneca smiled with pride and offered an arm. "Shall we?"

I took a deep breath and gladly accepted his gestured wrapping my arm around his. A quick look over my shoulder to see Cinna by the elevator who seemed down. I know what he feels, the disappointment in the act of deception. But I had to act perfect in order to keep Haymitch, our team, and tributes alive. Seneca lean down and brought my hand to kiss my hand.

"This would be your first tenth day banquet, I believe?" Seneca murmured.

"Yes, I'm so excited."

**.o0o.**

"Everyone loves the underdogs," Seneca said to a few of his coworkers who were off shift from the control room. The banquet was hosted at the President Mansion covered in gold and jewels in the grand hall. There were a lot of people who attend and probably paid a fortune to get a V.I.P pass. There was also monitor in the lounge area so people could watch the game. I itched to watch in knowing how my tributes were doing. However, Seneca wrapped his arm around my waist to stay close to him like some trophy.

"I don't," said a familiar deep voice. We turned around to face President Snow and his granddaughter Ceres. "Ah, Blaine, glad you could make it."

"I appreciate it," I said taking a sip of Champaign. "It's beautiful tonight."

"Oh yes," Ceres agreed. "Grandfather made everything perfect!"

President Snow chuckled towards his granddaughter's excitement. "Now my child, don't overdo yourself. How about you get something to eat?"

"Okay Grandfather," Ceres obediently replied then grabbed my free hand. "Blaine, let's go eat!"

I stagger on my heel, luckily Seneca caught me. I smile nervously in gratitude before following the young girl to the buffet. Once we gather out meals we sat in a corner where a television was on to watch the game. Ceres was talking about it but I wasn't really paying attention. The screen showed Katniss and Peeta in some sort of a cave with Peeta secured in a sleeping bag. I swore silently to see the condition of his leg was in. Wishing to have sent Peeta medicine, however the ones I need was too expensive for me and the sponsors combined to provide while most funding went towards Katniss.

"Katniss," Peeta spoke out. Katniss crawled to him and brush his hair out of his face. "Thanks for finding me."

"You would have found me if you could." Katniss assured before scowl about his condition.

"Yes. Look, if I don't make it back-"

"Don't talk like that." Katniss interrupted. "I didn't drain all that pus for nothing."

"I know. But just in case I don't—"Peeta tried to continue except Katniss kept interrupting. For Pete's sake, let the boy finish Katniss.

Suddenly an Avox came in with a tray that had a phone on it. By the image on the screen it was Haymitch. I picked it up to answer it.

"You better send something for Peeta dad." I said into the phone.

"Only if she does her part." Haymitch replied.

"But—"Peeta insisted missing what Katniss said when all of the sudden the girl kissed him. The entire banquet went silent while watching this on every screen available. Even Ceres squealed in excitement to finally see romance in the game followed by a few complaints of people losing money of a bet about the couple.

"Send them something now," I order quietly.

"That was hardly anything!" Haymitch shot back almost loud that I pulled the phone away. "She's supposed to be in love with him. The boy's dying. She needs to give us something to work with."

"Well send them some damn soup." I muttered and clicked end. God, my father was so stubborn when it comes to the Hunger Games and Alcohol. I wonder how Lucy ever falls in love with him to begin with!

After that sudden moment, Katniss pulled back. "You're not going to die. I forbid it. All right?"

"All right," he whispered.

A minute later a silver parachute came down from the outside of the entrance. Katniss quickly grabbed it, opening the canister to reveal a thermos of broth. I sighed; relieved that Haymitch followed my request in sending broth for Peeta. The bread I sent him a week ago was gone as well as the small medicine I gave to him too. Katniss sighed disappointedly then walked inside.

"Peeta!" Katniss sang as she enters the cave while holding the pot. "Peeta, look what the Abernathy's has sent you."

"Is Seneca your boyfriend?" Ceres asked all of the sudden as the room went back to business.

"Pardon?" I replied, surprised from the sudden change in topic.

"Seneca. For me, he's not your type." Ceres said with a deviant smile.

"And how would you know this," I smiled at her childish accusation.

"Because you deserve someone bettered." Ceres said. "Seneca is cool and all, but he's too old. Now, that stylist I like. Cinna seems handsome and very creative."

I laughed and petted her curly locks. "Ceres, have you been watching teen romance shows again? Cinna is just a colleague. There's nothing going on between us."

"Why not, I heard you're single and no longer escorting. Grandfather wasn't to please that you're not dating. You're his favorite victor after all."

I doubt it. President Snow is probably telling her this because I was her idol. "Ceres, I've been busy with the Game. There's no time for pleasure until a victor is crown. I appreciate the thought, but shouldn't I ask you… who's the boy?"

Ceres blushed at my question. I know this girl to well over the many requests I received from her grandfather. From present to babysitter of her enjoyment of innocent thirteen year old self. Music started soon started when Seneca came up and asked for a dance. Wishing I could say no, I accepted his hand and we dance to a simple waltz. It was okay, though I could tell Seneca was savoring the moment with his hand around my waist while taking the lead.

Once the song was over, his ear piece that he never takes off beeps. Most dates would scowl in knowing what that meant, for me I was mentally smiling. Seneca sighed, stepping back to take the call from the center. We walked towards the balcony as he discusses mattered into his own hand. The discussion about the feast no doubt. I listen closely while pretending on focusing to the scenery of President Snow Garden.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten." Seneca growled ending his call. He sighs and leaned against the rail. "Sorry Blaine, but work calls."

"It's alright Seneca, I perfectly understand." I said with a false smile and peck him on the cheek.

However, Seneca moved his head that I got him on the lip. It was quick, but that didn't stop the cheesy smile off his face. Mentally growling, I force myself to blush for his amusement. Seneca leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll make it up to you, see at the headquarters." Seneca said and left me behind to wallow on the act.

God, I hate myself in what I have become. To lie to everyone even myself for President Snow business or face the consequences! I leaned on the rail head in my hand trying to relax for a moment. At least the classical music was soothing compare to my album or those fake voices to forget. Maybe Cinna was right about everything. How I lost myself and not knowing who I am. I suspect Katniss feeling this as well, as she lies to the Capitol of false affairs. Poor Peeta, he loves Katniss like a love drunk teen only to be played with because of this new rule change. It wasn't right and unfair on both accounts. For Peeta and the other victors who suffered the games and watch their district partner, die in every game. I hope Seneca Crane knows what he's doing otherwise it'll bite him in the ass.

Suddenly a jacket was placed over my shoulders that I jumped grabbing the intruder's hand twisting to a new angle to cause pain. Cinna winked and I took a deep breath shoving his hand away.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"No, it was my fault." Cinna replied calmly, "I should have asked before scaring you. You seemed a bit cold here."

I smiled on his gestured on taking responsibility. Guess not only victor/mentor are welcome to the banquet but also the district Designers and staff. I've already saw Effie early the evening with her date but didn't consider Cinna to be here. Examining his appearance to be wearing the signature black color. However, instead of the simple black shirt and pants, he wore a suit only it was still black while the vest was gold same with the tie. Six gold earrings, four in the left ear and two in the right. But also some sort of chain necklace. I couldn't make out the details but it look like some sort of locket. Anyway, I find his attire attractive compare to the other guest who wore so much that made them look false.

I smiled and adjusted the jacket, bringing it closer to smell his cologne in the fabric. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Cinna said with a small smile and lean against the rail. "Where's Crane?"

"The control room called him for an emergency," I answered. "Something about the feast that'll be coming up in a few days."

"You don't sound please?" Cinna noted.

"How could I be," I muttered. "If the rule change is still active Peeta needs the medicine quickly. He's already at the state where resources aren't necessary and let me tell ya, the leg isn't good as well."

"I know what you mean," He said with a stern face. The face I saw before in the car and the Gamemakers headquarters. The look that people from District 12 give when talking about the Hunger Games or government interaction: hate. This one man in his early twenties to rise through ranks to be an important figure and _hate_ the world around him. If I met him at mere glances or short conversation with him I would suspect him to be not born in the Capitol. However, the slight capitol accent gives him away though it was somewhat lacking.

"So, came here with a date?" I asked.

"Not quite…" Cinna answered. "Came here with Portia: in a platonic way. Friends and all."

I nodded. I don't quite understand the Stylist this year for Portia seemed to be neutral as was Cinna. Though, Portia liked to dress up in her black garment with black translucent stockings and makeup. Either these two where in the color scheme of District 12 coal minds or black was the new sheik? Doesn't matter, when the Hunger Games are over I can return home and change into demine and worn our tee-shirt. To go outside and bathe in the morning sun then go walk around the district to see if there was anything I could do.

Another song played in which I had the urge to attend. Cinna seemed too noticed as he offered a hand. "Shall we dance?"

"Yes," I said handing back his jacket before taking his hand to join the party that was going on the dance floor.

Cinna pulled me into his arms as we dance the waltz. Surprisingly, it was different compare dancing with Seneca or any partner I danced with. Cinna was fluent as we dance to the music. Not creating his own rhythm or forcing me in every turn. Just fluent synchronizing movement to the music. I made me smile while I gazed into this green eyes, none that I ever seen.

"You look lovely tonight," Cinna complimented.

"All thanks to you," I replied blushing almost. For some apparent reason to feel flattered.

"Yes," Cinna chuckled as we spin. "But nothing is flawless except ones true inner beauty."

_And here we go again, _I thought. It was starting out well until he brings out ones inner self. If I didn't know any better I would suspect him in being a monk. Cinna took note in not bringing this discussion so he kept his lips sealed as we dance the night away. Forgetting the world around us or those who oppressed in the world we lived in.

**.o0o.**

"And then he tells me, "All right Cinna, I've never had an assistant, you can try if you like. I'll most likely fire you in the morning' Two years he said that," Cinna said to me telling me about his college life at the fashion industry of the arts.

How he took a part-time job as assistant for one fashion designer. We were completely buzzed from all the alcohol we drank. Well, I was most definitely while Cinna seemed a bit giddy though legal to drive me back to the training center and escort me back to twelfth floor. Although, I may not remember much in the morning I just like hearing him more talkative than he was this past month.

"'Good night, Cinna. Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely have to fire you in the morning." Cinna continued. "It was a fine time for me. I was exceeding in sewing, anything anyone would teach me. And Cores and I eventually became friends. And then it happened."

"What," I asked bending down to remove my heels for my feet were killing me. Cinna took hold the evil platforms and looked out the glass window. "He gave me a sign resignation in becoming a stylist for the Hunger Games."

"That was generous of him," I said.

"Yeah," Cinna breathed. "If not a rookie like me could get into the big leagues."

"You can say that again," I murmured swaying on the heel of my toes. "It's great that you're on our team Cinna."

"Thank you, but for what?" Cinna asked.

"You're work," I stated as the door open to the pent house. We walked in and took a seat on the lounge. "Never before has District 12 had the liberty in being noticed. All coal miner and stuff. Your dedication in what suits best for Katniss: in the creativity in creating 'the girl on fire'. You have a talent Cinna, better not waste it." I said and elevated my legs on the coffee table. Not giving a damn if it is not lady like. "However, on the shoe department…"

Cinna chuckled and shook his head as he took a seat next to me. The room became silent again which became quite awkward. I was about to say something but shut my mouth instead. So I looked at him to discover he was looking at me as well with those eyes that I became lost in them.

Three things happened afterwards.

First, Cinna leaned forward that I gasped. Second, he gently if not cautiously gripped my shoulder to look him dead on. How silver and emerald meet in a collision of emotions of empathy. And third, his lips were on mine.

The kiss was weak, cautious, and afraid that this was just a dream. Like: dipping into cold water unprepared what to suspect next. To feel special in a way that I was feeling against smooth lips while I felt sparks fly. Like this was my first kiss while the rest was nothing or anything that could beat this. When I responded by moving my lips along with his, he made a small groan made my stomach drop. My arm grabbed his shirt bringing him closer to savor the moment of heaven when hell had to walk through the door.

The door open with a swoosh, as a drunken Haymitch stumbled in with a flask in hand. Cinna pushed me back roughly straightening his figure quickly before my father could see. But that didn't stop the Second Quell victor as he stumbled in with a cocky smirk.

"Had fun at the…Banquet?" Haymitch asked.

"Yeah," I said flustered in a good moment popped.

Haymitch nodded. "Well night you two…"

He dragged his sorry ass back to his room until we heard the door slammed. After that stunt, the sitting room was engulfed in silences. Nothing could be said in what just happen as my mind tried to register the event I part take in. I kissed Cinna and he kissed me. Quickly looking up to see Cinna preparing to leave. I sighed, it was nothing. Just a damn caught in the moment crap. So getting up to avoided defeat, not wanting to discuss about this any further.

"Blaine," Cinna spoke out. I turned around only to be kissed again. It was a simple peck on my cheek but it surprised me. I looked at Cinna wide eye in question as he pulled back giving a wry smile. "Good night."

"G-night," I gulped and escorted him out the door. When the elevator shut, I walked back to my room in a haze then sat on my bed confused touching my lip.

What just happen?

**/…./**

**Well, that is chapter 19 for you all. Hope you like it and please leave a review. **

**So far this story has: 44 reviews, 44 followers, 40 favorites, and 6,785 views.**

**Wow that's a lot and I hope the numbers keep going. Thank you all!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**Silent wolf singer**


	20. Chapter 20: Never underestimate

_**Like father like daughter**_

_**Chapter 20: Never underestimate**_

"Victor's, I'm glad you can make it under short notice at such early hour," Seneca greeted as he took a seat in front of long ebon table in the conferences room. "As you all, we are past the final eight and a feast is in two days."

There was murmur spread through the conferences room between Enobaria and Brutus. Same with the two victors of district five, Seeder and Chaff did as well. However, Haymitch and I remain silent. This was a first time Haymitch and I been a Feast conferences. We were told that this is where the mentors discuss about the gifts to hand to the tributes no matter the price of the item. Haymitch been here once and it was my game. It was supposed to be more food; however a tribute stole my bag while Leo and I teamed up in fighting against a mutt. Though Karma can be a bitch as the tribute who stole my bag had to face their mutt. The mutation of the seventy-first game was these white apes with human appearance. Leo called them yetis and the two we killed were brutal to fight separated. So we had to team up together until I betray him the next day.

"So this maybe your final chance in giving your tribute a gift that could save them." Seneca said. "We'll start with District 2."

"We would like to send Cato and Clove body armor." Brutus announces.

"Very well," Seneca nodded as a Gamemakers wrote type this down on his computer. "District 5?"

"Food and night vision goggles," the mentor for Jacqueline said.

Seneca nodded and went to Seeder and Chaff. Chaff took a deep breath, "Send Thresh food and a knife."

"Understood, District 12?" Seneca asked.

I look at Haymitch asking him if I could say it. He nodded his consent. "We wish to send medicine and not any medicine. Peeta desperately need medicine that can cure the blood poisoning in his system, restore any blood cells, and heal the wound. That is all we asked certainly."

"That is a quite an order," Seneca murmured.

"Well, with the rule change it's a desperate request." I shot back.

Seneca smiled sadly and nodded. He announced that the requests are taken in and no changes will come. If anyone sends a warning of the other tributes gifts for the cornucopia, the tribute would be targeted to be killed and all sponsor funding's shall be withdrawn. We all nodded in agreement, however, the look on Enobaria face said otherwise. I glared at her as she walked away with Brutus followed by the others. I have a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling.

So grabbing my belonging when Seneca stopped me by the door. "Blaine, I personally wanted to apologize about last night."

"It's alright Seneca," I said calmly. "I personal understand the obligations you hold as Head Gamemaker."

"Is something wrong, Blaine?" Seneca asked.

I sighed; yes something was very wrong. I could hardly sleep last night while thinking about the kissed shared with Cinna. It felt so good yet so wrong at the same time. He was my colleague for the games and his discrete behavior has caught me off guard. You know what, I'm actually pissed off. More than I have with Haymitch and Effie combined. Cinna didn't return this morning to help me prepared for the game, for Portia came instead.

I wanted to talk to Cinna desperately about the kiss last night. Curious in why he kissed me or was it a drunk kiss. If only I had his number, but not even Portia had his number. She said she and Cinna had known each other since higher for the Hunger games. That she doesn't know Cinna much personally. Though stated he was twenty two years old. That had my blood boiling, since he told me he was twenty-one. Something wasn't right, working in the hunger games mean no secrets, and I despise secrets.

I put on fake smile. "Just tired from last night. President Snow sure knows how to throw a party."

Seneca looked at me for a moment. To actually see the concerns in his blue eyes with a small frown on his face. A moment later he nodded offering an arm. "How about I make it up to you with Lunch?"

"Seneca it's only nine in the morning." I murmured.

"How about brunch then," Seneca corrected. A natural giggle escaped for Seneca to be a natural in cheering up a confused girl. So taking his arm we walked down the halls towards who knows where for Brunch.

**.o0o.**

Seneca took us to a small café outside of the Gamemakers headquarter where citizens could have a close experiences and better footage of the games. You practically had to live here in order to be this close for better seats. Brunch went fine as Seneca told me his plans for the games, how the ratings are sky rocketing with the star-cross lovers. I just nodded and asked simple questions about the games.

"What about the mutts this year?" I asked. "I haven't seen any other than the mockingjay."

"Oh, you'll see the mutts soon." Seneca proudly said. "We're saving them for the big finally."

I nodded checking my watch to see the time witch was almost ten o'clock. Which means the games are about to begin. Strange that the Capitol doesn't air the game on prime-live time, instead start at ten and does recaps. Caesar appeared on the screen as he run through recaps that accorded last night and this morning. There was four screen showing the tributes reactions at the sound of the trumpets. I watch Katniss and Peeta reactions as they listen to Claudius Templesmiths announcement.

"Attention tributes, attention! Commencing at sunrise, there will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia. This will be no ordinary occasion. Each of you needs something. Desperately. And we plan to be... generous hosts." Claudius announced.

Another bloodbath. I sighed taking a sip of my tea counting ten backwards before ring ring from Seneca headphone beeped. Seneca sighed answering the nuisance contraption. His face scowled, murmuring there was an important problem. I smiled letting him know it was okay. The Head Gamemakers nodded, leaving the bill on the table as he stood up and kissed me on the cheek. Taking a deep breath, I took one last sip of tea and headed back to the sponsor room to check on Haymitch. While doing that, I watch the star-cross lover in their reaction of the announcement.

As suspected Peeta grabbed Katniss hand in fear of losing her at the feast. Katniss tried to persuade him that she wasn't however, the Girl on Fire was a terrible liar. Anger flushed her cheeks. "All right, I am going, and you can't stop me!"

"I can follow you. At least partway. I may not make it to the Cornucopia, but if I'm yelling your name, I bet someone can find me, and then I'll be dead for sure," Peeta said.

"You won't get a hundred yards from here on that leg," Katniss counter.

"Then I'll drag myself," Peeta counter back. "You go and I'm going, too"

For Pete sakes! They are acting like a bunch of stubborn five year olds. What is Peeta think he's doing in jeopardizing the situation that Haymitch and I had plan out on getting those two home safe and sound. If Katniss goes in first to the right moment, then she can grab the bag first leaving the cornucopia. It was first come and first deserve. Who gets their supplies first makes it out alive. The remaining tributes then enter a second bloodbath. And I know this from experiences.

"What am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch you die?" Katniss asked desperately.

If didn't know any better, I might have consider to believe she cared for baker boy. I don't know what it like is to feel a romantic relationship in the arena. For my seven minutes in heaven ended up killing the poor chap. Hey, Leo was a good kisser but when in Rome.

"I won't die. I promise. If you promise not to go," he offered.

If you go into a dictionary and look up the word Stalemate, this would be the picture of the definition. Katniss and Peeta arguing over who is going to the Feast. It was no use in sending a gift to avoid the idea. It was useless with Peeta being so damn selfless. Katniss on the other hand sighed.

"Then you have to do what I say. Drink your water, wake me up when I tell you, and eat every bite of soup no matter how disgusting it is!" Katniss snap.

"Agreed," Peeta complied.

"What do you say to sleep syrup?" Haymitch asked out of nowhere that I jumped almost dropping my I-pad. I fixed my posture and glared at my father who gave an innocent look. Then he said Sleep syrup.

"You want to drug Peeta?" I replied somewhat dumbfounded.

Haymitch nodded wrapping his arm around my shoulder leading the way. "It's the only chance we got in order for Katniss to get the medicine. If it were on the supply market we wouldn't be in this mess. So got any better idea's sweetheart?"

He was right. It was the only choice we had for Katniss to get to the Cornucopia and get the medicine. So sitting down on a bench, I scrolled down through the Tribute store searching for sleep syrup. When I found them, it cost five thousand dollars. Giving Haymitch the last chance offer, he nodded and I click buy. Also left a note saying "_**Don't waste an opportunity –B**_"

The parachute came when Katniss was working Peeta soup. She looked disappointed at the medicine to subdue Peeta but got the message. She mashed up some berries and mint leaves together to hide the sleep syrup taste in the pot and went back into the cave.

"I've brought you a treat. I found a new patch of berries a little farther downstream." Katniss said as she sat down next to Peeta.

Peeta taking his end of the barggen grabbed the pot and took the first bite of the soup. He was hesitant at first but complied. I felt kind of guilty in drugging Peeta in the opportunity of saving him. Yet it may kill Katniss. Once swallowed he frowned. "They're very sweet."

"Yes, they're sugar berries. My mother makes jam from them. Haven't you ever had hem before?" Katniss lied while poking the next spoonful in his mouth.

"No," Peeta answered a bit confused. "But they taste familiar. Sugar berries?"

"Well, you can't get them in the market much, they only grow wild," Katniss confess rubbing her neck in the act.

"They're sweet as syrup," he said taking the last spoonful and ingesting it. When his eyes widen in realizing what he consumed. Katniss slammed her hand over his mouth and nose, preventing him from spitting or vomiting the sleep syrup. It wasn't long before he loses consciousness. Katniss fell back on her heel and looked at Peeta in mix emotions.

"Who can't lie, Peeta?" she asked.

"Great, the girl can actually act." I said aloud. "Could've used that in the interview!"

Haymitch chuckled, "That girl is full of surprises."

"And that is why she is your tribute," I growled standing up. "Better hope this work Haymitch. I was saving for the antibiotic for blood poisoning. Otherwise we won't have a champion."

"Relax Blaine, everything is under control," he said while taking a swing of his flask.

"I like to see it out of control," I sarcastically replied before off finding sponsors.

**.o0o.**

Midnight purred in my arms as I scratched his head and petted his spine contiouslly. He loved being spoiled in the attention of being rubbed or played with until the next meal. Always a good cat and never cause trouble like a curious one. For curiosity killed the cat. Though when it comes to Midnight Curiousity; he would just stared at the object, analyzed the situation and decide if it's worth his time or not.

"You're such a good kitty," I cooed hugging the black fur ball.

Midnight gave a meow and snuggled close into my chest.

"I hate cats," Haymitch announced siting on the couch, feet on the coffee table while drinking a bottle of wine. I let this slide on the alcohol and went back to playing with Midnight. Grabbing a clipped peacock feather and dangled it very the cat. Midnight was interested and tried to grab the feather.

"Haymitch!" Effie barged into the penthouse desperately. "What have you done?"

"Shoot me," Haymitch grumbled.

I form a gun with fingers and shot him. Guess dad did something either to piss off Effie or by rare chance forgot something on his agenda. My money is on, he did it on purpose. Haymitch groan at the stunt while I cackled silently. Father daughter time is over and Effie frenzy begins. She spoke in nonsense forcing Haymitch to get off the couch and hide in another room.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting again," I murmured to Midnight.

Midnight shrugged and went back to swatting the feather. If you hate cats, the cat would care less about you. I chuckled and relaxed into the cushion. Until a certain designer walked through the door. Cinna looked cautious since he's entering a killer's apartment.

"What are you doing here Cinna?" I demanded quietly.

"…had nothing to do today," Cinna said taking a seat on the couch.

"Really," I hissed. "Because I can think of a hundred things to do."

"Blaine," Cinna sighed trying to think about what to say. "About last night…"

"Yes," I sneered sitting up properly. "About you kissing me before Haymitch interrupted or the part of ignoring me all day? In fact, Portia gave me some surprising information. Like you being twenty-two and isolate from her except work. Care to explain?"

Cinna took a deep breath. "There are things I can't quite explain. Let's just focus on last night."

"We were buzzed," I said. "If you want to leave it at that then fine. But don't think it'll happen again."

I felt a pang in my chest while my hair covers my face. I don' understand this feeling. Never in my life have I felt this pain. Like I wish Cinna to say it wasn't caught in the moment crap and then what? Most of my life has been a game and becoming strong to face adversaries. To act in front of an entire nation! Building walls around me to keep me safe from the mad world of Panem and the Capitol. And this lone designer just cracked through them by gaze.

"I don't like being used," I confessed quietly.

The room was engrossed in silences. Thinking he left out of pity when the loveseat dipped even more and a pair of arms wrapped around me. My instincts tighten at such gestured to feel close to another being without acting.

"I'm not using you," Cinna murmured. "It's hard to explain."

"Why are you here then," I spat trying to get out of his hold.

He let me go and removed the locket he had around his neck. He opens the golden lid and handed it to me. "Because I want to help an old friend. Somebody who I cared about for ten years and she doesn't remember me. She was my first crush and I couldn't do anything for her, except watch while her world crumbled."

I looked at the two picture in the locket to see on one picture was a thirteen year old Cinna but smeared from being wet ruining half the picture. While on the other picture was a ten year old girl. She looked plain than any Capitol children. As her skin was tan, short straight brown hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a dark color dress with a white collar. I gasped and look at Cinna like he was crazy that I got up and grab the knife out of my boot.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded. "How the hell did you get that picture?"

Cinna stood up and raise his hands. "Blaine it's me, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Remember when coming to the Capitol after your mom died? When you came during the Hunger Game? Channel used to bring me over and we used to play."

I don't understand. I don't recall playing with him ten years ago. There was a boy I met, but he had spiky maroon hair and crazy tattoos and wore flamboyant clothes. Cinna looked nothing like Channel child. What was that boy name again? Damn it, I only met him ten times and I can't remember his damn name.

"I'm Channels son," Cinna answered.

"You look nothing like Channel," I growled.

"That's because I have my father's looks and don't look like some plastic." Cinna explained. "I'll tell you anything you told me when we were kids?"

I thought about it going down memory lane until a book came to mind. "What was the Magazine you read to me on the second night we met?"

"… It wasn't a magazine," Cinna answered with a smile. "It was a book. _Alice in wonderland_ I think it was."

"Unbelievable," I said dropping the knife down. It seems the past wanted to bite me in the ass this year and such. First Katniss who reminded of me, then Rue's death triggers a memory of Mike's death, and now Cinna was Channel son. I sat down and laughed. "Somebody up there has some beef with me, I bet its Sapphire or Leo?"

"Knock knock," Haymitch said as he and Effie came out with nervous smiles. "Enjoying the reunion?"

I stick up my hand and gave him the middle finger.

"Took you long enough," Haymitch mutter.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled and stormed off towards my bedroom.

"Blaine wait," Cinna called out and grabbed my arm that my hand made contact to his face. His stubble back and touch his cheek where a hand rested.

"No," I panted. "I'm not going to be fooled around again."

"Blaine," Cinna pleaded.

But I shook my head and ran into my room. Once the door's lock, I curled into a ball on the floor and try to get my emotions in order. The locket was still in my hand to look at the picture of Cinna and me as kid. How could I forgotten about him. The first year I came to the Capitol; I could remember everything except him. Was it because he didn't leave an impression or did I not like him. All I know is that he cared about me and has a crush.

What is with these Capitol boys and them crushing on me?"

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;llllllllllllllllllllllll;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Yeah, didn't know what to type so I winged it. I planned Cinna being related to Channel but didn't know how to bring the topic into plot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review**

"


	21. Chapter 21: The feast

_**Like father like daughter**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games…but I do own the DVD!**_

_**Chapter 21: The feast**_

Waking up early, I got out of bed and prepare for the feast. So doing my morning routine and feed Midnight. I changed into my old clothes. As I put on a yellow tang-top and leggings, followed by a leather jacket and skirt with trim, and boots of bad girl look. Then makeup of the smoky appeal and putting my hair in tight high ponytail. With a quick approval, I walked out of my room and headed out the door quietly not waking up Haymitch or the staff.

The escape was a success. I smiled at myself in still having my skills in stealth. Finnick used to tease me, calling me a ninja by how I acted in the arena. A silent killer of an assassin unlike his gladiator approach in his game, when capturing tributes with a makeshift net and stabbing them with a trident. Many people think it's wrong to face your problems by running away. But being a victor means different for how can we face our problems with a burden we carried. I on the other hand was Cinna.

How can I accept him when he never spoke truly to me? On whom he is from age to his actual family. He was Channel son, the woman who gave district 12 humiliation for twenty years in the parade. There was more as well to this dilemma. Cinna cared about me. Saying had he had a crush on me since we were kids. Many males if not a female have a crush on me, however hearing Cinna say this bothered me dearly. These new emotions that I don't quite understand: so foreign almost alien.

Yet I could see it so easily under his mask demeanor. How he stares at me with those green eyes. How he stands so close to me. How he talks to me like a friend instead of some crazy Capitol person. The way he talks, acts, and speaks to me in words of a concern friend. So different from the boy I met ten years ago. For the boy I met was shy, manly read through books or draws pictures of scenery I never seen before. The only time he spoke when children was when I asked him what he was reading. Literature was strange in District Twelve. So the capitol boy read me stories or explains the plots.

Closing my eyes I imagine one of those rare moment in meeting the boy. He sat alone in the far corner in the training center by the sun room. How he sat there and looked out the window in a daze trying to find something past through the window. Just sketching in his black journal and leaving the world behind. Never saying a single word unless it was a story. Maybe it was his shyness, how he was quite made me forget about him so clearly.

It doesn't matter.

Nothing matter in the world I live in. in a world that consist of the Hunger Games. Where children fight to the death on live television. In a world of hunger, pain, oppression, and death. There was no light to lead us through the darkness even when the sun shines bright over our heads. Even from the ashes of the dark days.

Hope.

It's the only thing stronger than fear.

**.o0o.**

In the feast is a freebee for those who seek aid from the Gamemaker. It was mandatory to be there or close to the cornucopia to participate. If absent without a thoroughly explanation earns termination. Except only a few know that. As Claudius explains it:

"Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance."

And it was.

Peeta direly needs the medicine in order to survive the rest of the game. It was the only chance Katniss got or she'll have to win this game alone. There were only three main competitors in this round. Cato, Clove, and Thresh. Either physically dominated or trained professional in this event. Make the wrong move or miss the perfect opportunity and your dead. It's a game of tactic. A game of chess: for the pawns are gone and the important figures are in the game. White king now at safe corner for the next round. White queen head on with black queen, black king, black bishop, and black rook. What an interesting game.

I sat on a vintage incline chair as I stared at the monitor in the private room. A glass of cider in hand, anticipating for the game to begin. Is it wrong to feel adrenaline in your vein? Anticipating on the specific tribute to survive another day after this second bloodbath: The feast. It wasn't long before the game began and the table rise from the mouth of the Cornucopia.

However Katniss wasn't the first person to grab her bag. I cursed slamming my other fist into the chair as I watch Jacqueline grabbed her bag. That sly little fox hiding inside the Cornucopia till the moment came. Katniss ran out as fast she could towards the horn grabbing then her bag. Just as she was about to turn around the horns mouth Clove appeared out of nowhere and threw a knife at Katniss. Katniss fell backwards dodging the blade, quickly loading an arrow and fire. Clove ducked and charged at Katniss with a knife. Katniss stagger back with blood on her face when Clove slammed into her, knocking them to the ground, a Clove pinned Katniss shoulders with her knees and feet on hands.

"Where's Lover boy, District 12? Still hanging on?" Clove asked.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato," Katniss snarled at her. As she screamed from the top of her lungs, "Peeta!"

Instantly Clove jammed her fist into Katniss windpipes. I flinched in pure rage, not at Clove but a Haymitch and I. Maybe Peeta was right for this to be risky and now we all have to face the price.

"Lair," Clove said with a grin. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped into some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty backpack? That medicine Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

How did she know about the medicine? It's impossible for her to know that it was medicine unless somebody told her. My blood boiled cold as Haymitch walked in the private room with a scowl on his face at the situation at hand. Clove open her jacket to show arrange of knives as she pulled out a curved blade. Katniss struggled against her while Clove shoved it against her neck.

"Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally... what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" Clove asked.

The moment she raised her blade Thresh came out of nowhere behind the Cornucopia and grabbed the sadistic girl. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the Cornucopia. To see actual furry compare to Cato was deadly from Thresh as shouted at the girl.

"You killed her?" Thresh demanded an answer.

"No," Clove gasped.

"I heard you," Thresh growled.

Clove shook her head and shouted for her partner's name. The screen changed to see Cato turning around and mouthed 'Clove' as he stormed towards the Cornucopia. The screen changed back to Thresh slamming Clove to the horn yelling at Clove to say Rue's name. Except it was Cato's name she continued to call. This got Thresh angry that he continued to slam Clove's head until her skull split. He dropped Clove and walked towards the Cornucopia and grabbed his bag along with districts two. He turned around to face Katniss who looked at him scared.

"Just this once, Twelve. For Rue." Thresh said as he turned around and ran before Cato just appeared from the far side of the field.

Katniss quickly got up and grabbed the bag as she ran for her life. Haymitch and I made a sigh of relief as the television showed Cato kneeled beside Clove, a spear in hand, begging her to stay with him. The relationship between these two careers is unknown unless they knew each other from training. But what Clove said about the medicine. I grabbed my I-pad to check on the sponsor ship score to see all of Cloves funding's were withdrawn. Withdrawn from cheating.

"Enobaria," I growl standing up.

"Where are you goin'?" Haymitch asked taking a sip from his flask.

"To meet a certain Victor," I muttered as I walked out slamming the door hard.

**.o0o.**

I slammed my fist on the elevator button down to the training center gym. There were only three places District 2 Victors would be; the Gamemakers Head Quarter, second floor of the Training Center, and the training stations. It was a short ride down when the elevators doors open to find Enobaria wresting with Atala. Adjusting the brace on my wrist I walked up to the, keeping a neutral face. The two women broke up cover I sweat while Enobaria smirked if not glared at me.

"Hello Blaine, how's the Girl on Fire?" Enobaria asked casually.

"Oh, didn't you herd. Your tribute is dead." I replied with a smirk crossing my arms. "Turns out there were a cheat in the game. Since a tributes funding were withdrawn last night. Especially from Clove who knew about Peeta's medicine."

Atala wiped the sweat off her face. "Easy Blaine, we don't want any problems."

"… There won't be, Atala," I assure the head trainer. "Just came in for a spare."

Atala looked cautious at first before nodding in agreement. Enobaria smirked, showing her sharp gold teeth and walked towards the mats. Enobaria maybe thirty years old and more experience, but I know her motives and study her skills like any student. Last year was a very, very, dark year full of secrets that only the Profit Circle knew about. We stood a yard apart while Atala watch in a close distant.

"Now I want a clean fight," Atala warned.

"No promises," Enobaria murmured as she made the first move.

She started towards, putting her wait into the punch. Using my flexibility I duck backwards and kicked her in the stomach, right into the diaphragm. Before she could recover, I dropped down tripping her balance and got up. Enobaria glared at me from the floor while I held position ready for the next move. Use your opponent's strength and balance against them. That was what Atala told me three years ago.

Enobaria sharp smirked dropped replaced with a scowl. She plunged herself up on her feet and charged at me the second time and tackle me down. Rolling us around until she was on top and pinned my arms above my head.

"Don't forget who taught you, Twelve," Enobaria growled then got off me ready for round three.

I got up and glared at the Career. Feeling all that adrenaline in my veins, the adrenaline I loathed and yet loved the most. Taking stance ready for the next move. Enobaria ran towards me that I brought my arms up, protecting my chest to block her punch. The force caused me to stagger back, but it didn't hurt as much. I smirked which she gritted her artificial teeth and let out a snarl. A kick was her next move at my side, though I dodged it, grabbing her leg and flipped her over. Slamming her hard on the mat while placing my foot on her chest.

"Three out of five," I panted.

Enobaria glared as she grabbed my leg and forced me down on the mat. She jumped up and punches me in the stomach. I coughed out a gasp feeling the wind knocked out of me. I stumbled back holding my stomach trying to catch myself. Enobaria smirked, bearing her golden mouth in pleasure from the pain I was in. The same mouth that killed a tribute! I watch her for a minute. _Confuse the opponent._

I did a cross punch aiming at her cheek. Big mistake on her account as she raised her hands to block the strike leaving her vulnerable in the torso. That I jump and muster all my strength in side kick into her right rib cage. Next, spin down to kick her off her feet while she falls to the ground. I crawled on top of her and force my knees into her shoulder and feet on her wrist, restraining her from any escape. She tried to escape but I grabbed her hair and slammed it to the mat. She groans tilting her head to expose her neck where a small butterfly rested. Shaking that aside, I glared at her when our eyes met and I gave a deviant smirk.

"Play the game right, Enobaria." I whispered into her ear. "Because cheaters never prosper."

Enobaria breath hitched as she nodded rapidly. I stand up, offering hand which she hesitantly accepted. Once settled on our feet I wave at Atala and walked back towards the elevator. When the doors slide shut, I groan and leaned against the wall, pressing the twelve button. With deep breath, I lifted my shirt up a bit to examine the condition my ribs were in. There was swelling in the abdominal region along with bruising in the ribs.

"Great," I muttered.

I grabbed the hair tie, yanking it off as waves smoothed out. "At least you taught her a lesson."

A scoffed escape from the comment. This was what I have become in becoming a member of the Profit Circle. A kick ass bitch who obeys orders while scared underneath. The Arena changes you that you fear in what you become after waking up in the Private infirmary. Many choices to choose from in the decision we make as victors; move on, dwell or in some cases put it to use. I hate what I have become between my day job and my night job. For escorting and being a singer wasn't the only thing I do for President Snow. During of being an escort if did unforgivable things in making sure he retains power.

"_Would you kill to save a life?"_ Gambit the poker playing victor asked before his death.

In this case…I have.

**.o0o.**

Soaking in the giant bathtub with herbal remedies to ease the bruising I listen to the rain. It was relaxing and helps the severe pain in my stomach. Midnight rested on the marble counter watching while trying to catch bubbles the floated around in the air.

After teaching Enobaria a lesson, I checked on the star-crossed lovers. Katniss got the medicine in time for Peeta to live another day. Though both are unconscious, I felt my mind relaxed from the utter chaos during the feast. Just how close Clove was about to killing Katniss, if Thresh haven't interfere. Now there was a possible chance in bringing both tributes home. Cato was after Thresh. Jacqueline aka Foxface was hiding in the opposite direction of the arena. And Districts 12 was safe for now.

After finishing my bath, I put on a robe and enter my room. Midnight jumped on the vanity to admire his glamour. I chuckled, petting his head as I sat down in front of the mirror, grabbing a brush and brushing my hair. That was until I noticed a letter attach to the reflected glass. Curious, I grabbed the ivory envelope with a golden seal of a fire insignia. A sighed escape knowing who it was from.

"At least he's not some obsessive fan," I breathed aloud.

So opening the letter to read the small ivory page written in cursive writing. The first paragraph didn't faze me for it was an apology for not telling the truth of who Cinna really is. Then the second part caught me off guard. Putting the letter down I looked at me to see the reflection. The woman who wasn't me and admire by hundreds if not thousands fans. And yet one man looked past through the masked and know how scared I am.

No one knows me better except a few: Finnick, Johanna, and President Snow. How I dread the past and built walls around me to protect myself in the action of uncontrolled bidding for President Snow. Fear and Hope were the only opposites in Panem, how the Capitol controls it. I hope for freedom. However, the person who controls it was the man I fear. No one knows how terrifying Snow can be till the moment he strikes. Now the snake gives me free reign of liberty instead of being a prostituted slave.

Yet I'm scared.

These feeling between what I need and what I uncountable understand, scares me. So long have I been used in many things other than the last remaining innocent I had. To disconnect myself from romantic affairs; incase I was to be sold. Now the barriers shattered of new feelings towards a certain individual. Cinna infatuated me dearly.

I don't know what to do?

''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hey guys, I'm back. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Can't believe we're almost done with the arena! So you all maybe wondering what are going on with Blaine? Well, she is scared for she never experience actual attention from a certain person. So she is confused in what to do since she didn't prepare for any of this. **

**Got the fighting scene idea from reading Divergent. Take a look at it. It's very addicting as Hunger games.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	22. Chapter 22: Truth

_**Like father like daughter**_

_**Chapter 22: Truth**_

The next morning I laid in bed lost in thought. I couldn't understand what I am doing from all the information that had smacked me in the face. Cinna letter in hand from his apology and wanting to be friends…but how he wrote it said something else. I like Cinna dearly, but what I'm feeling right now said differently. Yes, I was infatuated by him now than I did back in the past. He catches my attention, contrasting out of everyone in the Capitol. He knows me better than I know myself, like he could see the confusion I was in. How I was alone with hardly anybody by my side. To focus on those instead of myself after my mother Lucy died.

I rolled on my stomach and stared at Midnight who looked at me curiously. I reached up to pet his head. "If only you could talk my friend."

Midnight meowed and nudged his head into my hand, purring like any cat in the world. I smiled and got up and prepared for the day. Maybe I should let Cinna in and be friends? See how it goes from there in a platonic relationship. So doing my morning routine, I got dressed in some navy blue wiggle dress with white trim and belt, red heels and a beret for the heck of it. Once done with my makeup in a fair amount and red lips. I grabbed my purse and headed out to see Haymitch having breakfast.

"See that you're awake," Haymitch replied as I sat down.

I shrugged and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll to eat. We ate in silence until the elevator door open, in barged Cinna with a new outfit. I wonder if he has another hobby instead of fashion for most of his encounter consists of him holding a new outfit. He tensed and looks at me while I focused on my food. Cinna sighed and headed to Haymitch room to drop off the suit then headed out, but I stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked holding out his locket in arms reach.

He turned around to see the jewelry and nodded. The moment he retrieved the locket I grabbed his hand, still soft, "Are you busy today?"

"No," Cinna replied.

"Would you like to accompany us to get Sponsors?"

Haymitch chocked on his juice, eyes widen in disbelief in what is going on between us. I held a poker face, letting go of Cinna's hand and took a sip of my hot chocolate. Cinna held a neutral expression, a moment later a nod. He had a seat and made himself comfortable, making himself some breakfast. Nothing was said in a peaceful silence. That was all that was needed in starting our friendship. He was part of the team, an ally, and a friend in helping District 12 in getting a Victor. From the corner of my eyes I saw him smiled. It was small, but it was the smile he used to give ten years ago.

.o0o.

A storm cascaded over the arena. Most of the tributes were taking shelter while Cato hunted Thresh down for revenged. Cinna and I talked with a few Sponsors who were interested with the star-crossed lovers after Peeta woke up and took care of Katniss. It was a miracle that Katniss got the medicine in time before the blood poisoning triggered his canon. For yesterday they talked and took shifts on guard duty. They talked about the feast and Thresh along with debt's that come in small favors and how they will try to stay alive. Also they were starving.

Haymitch and I didn't had enough money to contribute a descant amount of food with both funding's. We were in the lead of earning sponsors when Cato got his bearings and started hunting Thresh down. Revenge and honor was a crowd favorite that it was pointless. We only had close to a million and food was over ten thousands. Yeah, amazing how the arena market was expensive compare to the Hob.

Haymitch wanted more in this game from Katniss. Even though the physical affection slowly brings up the sponsors it wasn't enough. "I need something more personal."

I didn't say anything as we sat in the far corner in the sponsors lounged watching the game while I hold my iPod. On the screen was an order of a basket of food that contains; lamb stew, goat cheese, bread, apples, and water. Just waiting to press send when we get over a million to spend half of the deposit.

The two were standing by the entrance watching the rain pour down. Katniss took a deep and spoke. "Peeta. You said at the interview you'd had a crush on me forever. When did forever start?"

Instantly the numbers started to slowly rise on sponsors.

"Oh, let's see. I guess the first day of school. We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair… it was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up," Peeta said.

"Your father? Why?" Katniss asked.

"He said, 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner," Peeta explained.

"What? You're making that up!" Katniss exclaimed.

"No. true story," Peeta chuckled with a small smile. "And I said.' A coal miner? Why did she want a coal miner if she could have you?' And he said, 'Because when he sings…even the birds stop to listen.'"

"That's true. They do. I mean, they did," Katniss corrected. Her father must be a sensitive subject. I never met Mr. Everdeen but there were a few people who could catch attention with such rhythm to be a trance. Like how Katniss sang Rue to her death. Like father like daughter.

"So that day, in music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot straight up in the air. She stood you up on the stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear, every bird outside the window fell silent," Peeta said smoothly.

"Oh, please," Katniss laughed shaking her head from his statement.

"No, it happened. And right when your song ended, I knew- just like your mother - I was a goner," Peeta replied looking at her. "Then the next day eleven years, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you."

"He really is a love sick puppy," I said aloud to Haymitch. Haymitch nodded taking a sip from his flask.

"….So, in a way, my name being drawn in the reaping was a real piece of luck," Peeta nodded.

The tributes banking account reached over a million that I was about to press send when Haymitch grabbed my hand stopping me. I was about to protested, they were starving and trap in their cave unable to hunt under terrible weather. But dad shook his head pointing at Katniss. He wanted her to say the right words, to play along.

"You have a…remarkable memory," She said halting.

"I remember everything about you," Peeta replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're the one who wasn't paying attention."

Katniss leaned into his touch. "I am now."

"Well, I don't have much competition here," he said.

Knowing Katniss, she would want to draw away, for she was close to shuttering again. However Haymitch glared at her saying in a harsh whispered. "Say it! Say it!"

Katniss swallowed hard and said what Haymitch wanted her to say. "You don't have much competition anywhere."

Haymitch grabbed the iPad to write a note then pressed send as the tributes felled into a kiss. Haymitch sighed proudly as he shoved the electronically device into my stomach. A groan escaped from the corner edge pressing to my abdomen as I grabbed the delicate device. When they pulled back, the parachute landed outside their cave with a loud clunk scaring them. Katniss grabbed her bow ready to fire. However, Peeta peered through the entrance and gave a solid whoop, jumping out to fetch the basket.

"I guess Haymitch and Blaine finally got tired of watching us starve, "Peeta said happily like it was a sunny day.

"I guess so," Katniss replied.

Haymitch held a smug look, if not exasperated his words, "Yes, _that's _what I'm looking for, sweetheart."

"Since when are you into romance?" I asked sarcastically.

"Since now," Haymitch replied.

.o0o.

Revenge.

Revenge was a strong word compare to its virtue. It's a dedicated word to the tributes who are serious in the games. For when in an alliances and your partner is killed, you go into shock or instincts until reality returns to your catatonic mind. The first of empathy would be rancorous, compassion, pain, and rage. The submissive mental stability oppressed by the emotions that revenge is created. Pure hatred and pain that all you could see was red. And to a career, revenge was substantiated in their vocabulary.

If you are a career and your district partner died from a tribute that wasn't a career or you, you seek justice. Or that's how they put it…_justice._ Cato was furious as he hunted Thresh down. It wasn't shown but there were moment of a connection going on between Clove and Cato before her untimely death. Guessing they trained together and hold a friendship that was strong. Now add the new rule change was relief and utter goal. Not anymore.

I watched Cato chased Thresh through the rain of open fields close to the Cornucopia. Earlier in the day Thresh threw District 2 gift into the lake so the body armor could be used. Leaving Cato a sword and speared as weapon. The rain poured hard as lighting crossed the sky within the tempest. Cato wore his night vision goggles calling out Thresh's name. Shouting out to come and fight like a man instead of being a cowards. Thresh remain still in the wheat fields watching Cato tamper.

All round me were the Capitol citizens arranging their final bets and biddings. It was disgusting, where I sat on the bar drinking a cranberry vodka. I didn't care of the underage drink nor does the Capitol. It was all about money in this establishment. Money that makes the world go round in the tyrannical government that these knuckle heads can't think to understand. Money and ambition, that's all the Hunger games was about in this punishment.

"Disgusting," I muttered spinning the little blue umbrella around my drink.

"One rum coke," Cinna said as he joined me at the bar taking a seat. The bar tender made his drink which Cinna paid. "How are you?"

"Other than my tributes alive for another day…Peachy." I said sarcastically.

Cinna didn't respond when the television changed to show Cato and Thresh across from each other in a crop circle arena_. Ironic._ Thresh was a foot taller than Cato if not more massive in muscle. However, Cato had skills and the training for situation like these. All in all, it wasn't going to be a clean fight.

"You kill Clove," Cato growled load against the thunder.

"She murdered Rue!" Thresh shouted back.

And so the battled begin. Thresh charged out with his sickle only to be block by Cato swords. With the sickle being a curve blade, Thresh parries' trapping the sword and tossed both of the blades into the tall wheat. Afterwards, Thresh punched Cato hard in the jaw. Cato stumbled back; blocking Thresh's next punched with his free hand and twisted the wrist. Thresh yelped in pain while the career grimace. The force on the punch and quick capture was a pain blow mixed to the rain water. Next Cato wrapped a foot around Thresh leg and yanked it back causing Thresh to trip. Thresh had other plans dragging Cato to the ground wresting in the mud. Punches, head butts, and grips were estranged between the two. Rolling around like a bunch of animals.

Thresh tried punching while Cato ducked the heavy blows, them slipping around unable to hold balances. Cato was able to escape the wrestle to jump on his feet and started kicking Thresh in the back. Thresh growled, turning around with pure hatred as he charged at Cato and punched him hard in the jaw again. That type of force would be a jaw breaking. The Career staggers back, placing a hand over his mouth to cough out blood. Not good.

When a Career see's their own blood it was never a good sign.

I closed my eyes looking away from the rages battle and focused on my drink. Inside I was betting on Thresh to win. However not all is what they seemed when a cannon fire. Looking up at the monitor to see the winner of this brutal match. On the ground dead with an impetuous dislocated neck was Thresh. Cato hovered him panting with victory and pride in his eyes. As he stood up straight and gave a roar in the thunder. If there was a possible chance of Cato winning was now higher. If he won this game I'll have a question for him…How does it feel?

Not becoming victor but reality he just put himself through. How does it feel to kill all those innocent children who were just like him? Young. He would give a haughty answer saying it was great. But once he turns his back; all those negative emotions will run back into his system with cold blood and cursed dreams. The nightmares of your victims screaming in your head, pleading to be spared. But you the new victor will become the animal, a pawn in the Capitol games.

There was a phrase for us victors in our winnings.

The Ruler and the Killer


	23. Chapter 23: The fox that ate the berries

_**Like father like daughter**_

**Chapter 23: The fox that ate the Berries.**

Death was a cruel experience for life of a child. Many who reached to the final four wish to never experience such adversity. Life is not fare and I would know from experiences. To know what it like to be stabbed, battered, and weather beaten, that you practically wanted death instead of the tortures that comes in survival. It was survival of the fittest and you have to be strong. Cowards were frowned upon in the arena. Disdain from the Careers and Capitol. But if you are from an underdog or middle class district, depression would consume your judgment. To escape the pain and hunger incompatible…suicide.

Suicides are rare in the games and discredit. If the person committed this act out of protecting somebody to be a martyr then it's accepted…but personal reason, it's just a waste. One _date_ I had was an author who talked about classical literature from the renaissances period. One in particular was the _Divine Comedy_ written by _Dante Alighieri_. What caught interest was _Dante's inferno,_ where the seventh circle in hell was the Suicides? Where they turn into tree's while these harpies scratched their barks and can only weep their sorrows through their blood. Life was valuable and shouldn't be treated as nothing. Well, look what was happening in this era of society.

I don't know why I was thinking such dreary thought; it just came to mind as I watch the game on the balcony with Haymitch. There was nothing we could do other than watch. Peeta and Katniss were on their own until the end. We were fortunate enough to get food to them before all sponsoring was foreclosed.

"We know Thresh is dead." Peeta announced as he followed Katniss. "Cato's gonna be by the Cornucopia. He's not gonna go someplace he doesn't know. Foxface, she could be anywhere."

"We should probably hunt around here." Katniss said looking around the area to find game. "We don't have any food left."

"Okay, I'll take the bow." Peeta said looking serious at Katniss face ready to grab it.

The expression on Katniss face was humorous as she actually thought he was going to take her bow. But Peeta chuckled giving his signature smile. "I'm just kidding. I'll pick some stuff."

When Peeta walked away, Katniss smiled at his joke shaking her head. She hunted from a short distant catching some rabbits and a squirrel. Suddenly cannon fired. Instantly Haymitch and I were on red alert. I grabbed my, I-pad to check on Peeta the moment Katniss was running back calling his name. On the ground were his jacket was a pile of black berries. Haymitch scowled, "Nightlock."

"Nightlock," I heard and read about nightlock. It was a poisonous berry that was actually lethal. Once consumed, it'll kill the victim impetuous before it reaches the stomach. Worse than its cousin Nightshade that causes narcosis and paralysis.

Katniss knelt to the ground picking up a handful of nightlock. Panic written in her face as she stormed up calling Peeta's name. Fortunately, she found him while he grabbed her panic and relief on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I heard cannon. I thought…." She cried touching his face to be sure he was alive. When she looked at his hand to see the black berries, she smacked them out of his hand furious. "That's nightlock, Peeta! You be dead in a minute!"

"I didn't know," Peeta apologized.

"You scared me to death." Katniss cried hugging him. "Damn you."

Peeta wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

If it's not Peeta who ate them and Cato's at the Cornucopia then that leaves Jacqueline**, **Foxface. It took a while but they found Jacqueline on the ground dead. Caesar went over the reruns to show her watching Peeta from a distant seeing him collect the berries. Peeta mumbled about them being the same berries what Rue collected. Jacqueline tilted her head cautious. When Peeta left his gatherings, Foxface crawled towards the pile and examine them thoroughly. She held a poker face, impossible to read her motives. Only that she grabbed a handful and ran away from a good distant.

Deliberating the situation and wary at hand. She was holding nightlock yet it does resemble black berries. In the end of debate she ate them. Why? Jacqueline Finch, the girl from district five proved to be one of the smartest, trickiest, and most clever tributes in the Games. She demonstrated this several times throughout the game from stealing supplies from other tributes, letting herself to become a forgettable in order not to draw attention to herself, and so much more.

"I never knew she was following me." Peeta said with sympathy.

"She's clever," Katniss complimented.

"Too clever," Peeta replied looking at Jacqueline sadly.

Katniss grabbed the berries from the dead tributes hand, putting them in a small pouch.

"What are you doing?"

"Maybe Cato like's berries, too." She replied giving a frugal look.

Peeta's face was subtle at the comment. It was wrong for Katniss to make a joke in front of the dead. A debate took thought that I wonder why Foxface would take the risk in fate. Her mentor talked how much of a genius she was, especially in the plant station swiftly completing a computer matching game with no problem at all. A five in training scores making it mediocre. Her odds of winning were 7-1 which is a good statistic. Why?

_To escape._

Guess we'll never know what went through the mind of the sly fox?

Watching the monitor again to see the star-crossed lovers heading towards the Cornucopia when day turned into night. This wasn't a good sign as the two kept going.

"What time is it?" Peeta asked.

"A little bit afternoon." Katniss answered.

"Why is it getting so dark?"

"Must be in a hurry to end it," she said drawing her bow while knocking an arrow.

I looked at Haymitch and knew what this mean. The Gamemakers were rallying up the tributes for another bloodbath. Like Katniss said, they were hurry to end this for the climax. I grabbed Haymitch's hand and pray for our tributes to make it. We need both of them alive to win this game…if not one.

A growl was heard and the two stop.

"Did you hear that?" Peeta asked grabbing his knife.

The sounds of growls, rusting leaves and branches breaking continued to surround them. Whatever it is the suspense was killing everyone. What was Seneca playing? The sounds of wolves howling echo throughout the controlled scenery. Peeta and Katniss stop cautious.

"What was that?" Peeta asked wary.

"It's the finale." Katniss answered.

Mutts

…..;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;…

**Cliffhanger!**

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter was short. Anyway thanks for reading and pretty please leave a review. I'm trying to get the fifty reviews if not more for this story. **


	24. Chapter 24: Two Victors with one Nightlo

_**Like Father Like Daughter**_

**Chapter 24: Two victors with one Nightlock**

_Mutations _were very common in the Hunger Games. In fact, they were the second favorite in entertainment than children killing each other. Mutts are the simpler term, animals that have been genetically altered, bred, or engineered by the Capitol for use as weapons. However, these aren't your typical mutts for example Tracker Jacker. No, when mutts are in the game it's a psychological warfare. Sometimes they would represent a tribute in the animals they become. Others would be the unexpected. All in all, they are a tributes worst nightmare.

All bets were being made from the Capitol citizen in who would win; the star-crossed lovers or Cato. The odds were even between the two, but there was a higher chance on Cato's behalf. I sat next to Haymitch and we watched the television for the finale. Hoping and praying they would win this game and we can go home as victors.

Katniss and Peeta walked cautiously through the dark forest weapons ready. They don't know what would happen only that they weren't alone. Slowly but surely they headed towards the Cornucopia. Katniss lowered her bow down while Peeta saw something amber in a bush. He leaned closer to investigate when the first creature leaped on top of him. It wasn't the natural born canine. This mutt resembles a huge wolf, but the legs seemed different, like evolved to sustain in its hign legs. Katniss fired at the thing injuring its shoulder. A distraction that got Peeta to escape while they ran towards the Cornucopia.

They continued to run as two more mutts appeared followed by the first. The pack held human qulities other than capability to stand. Each having thick coats of fur that resemble human color and texture. The one that pounced Peeta was black, muscular, and large with a collar that read eleven. The second was blond, pink lips, and green eyes with a color that red one. The third was brown with a limping leg causing him to swerve and collide to trees while its collar said ten. I grimaces and looked at Haymitch.

"It's a mind trap." I whispered.

Haymitch nodded scowling at the screen. He clenched his knuckles to white as the bone. I've seen my father's game, how he encounters two types of mutts in the Quells. His first mutt seemed to be a harmless golden squirrel until it tried to rip his face off. The second mutt was a flock of cotton pink birds that had skewer beaks. Those were the ones that killed his district partner, Maysilee Donner. When I encounter a mutt, it was during the feast and a tribute stole my bag. I was going after her until Leo attack me ready for the kill when a two giant human like ape with snow white fur attacked us ready to kill on sight. Leo and I teamed up to kill them in order to survive and became allies for that one night. However, he shouldn't have let his guard down.

"Go, Katniss! Go!" Peeta yelled at Katniss to run faster.

They reached the Cornucopia and climbed up. Katniss got up first then offered a hand for Peeta. Peeta grabbed it climbing up when the wolf lashes out on him, inadvertently scratching his leg, reopening the wound. I cursed, for all that work in that leg has gone to waste. Luckily Katniss got him up as they looked down to see the mutations assemble. Suddenly an arm grabbed Katniss shoving her down. It was Cato as he punched Peeta in the face.

Cato looked like hell, his face bleed from the laceration on his forehead and scattered wounds around his body. Determination and hate expressed in his vibrant blue eyes, advancing towards Katniss with a sword in hand. Peeta tackled him down causing the two to fight while Katniss tried to regain her bow. Peeta manage to lose Cato sword but didn't avoided the head-butt given in the face. When Katniss aimed her bow, Cato stands before her at the tail of the horn, holding Peeta in a headlock.

"Go on! Shoot, and we both go down and you win. Go on. I'm dead anyway." Cato said, restraining any possible escape for Peeta while holding him as a shield against Katniss.

A stalemate. Cato wasn't going down without bring someone with him. The vulnerability in his eyes and the stress the Arena has put on him. Katniss stood her ground except she couldn't do anything.

"I always was, right? I couldn't tell that until now. How's that, is that what they want?" He taunted grabbing Peeta's ear.

The mutts went silent around the horn watching for their prey to fall. It was devastating to watch this. To see Peeta's lips turning blue from asphyxiation, Cato bleeding, and Katniss the executioner. One shot could be the final decision of fate. One shot and one victor if Katniss fire the bow causing both boys to fall. She need's find a loophole otherwise it was her going home. My heart accelerated grabbing tight to my father's hand praying for a miracle.

"I can still do this... I can still do this." Cato said aggressively. "One more kills. It's the only thing I know how to do, bringing pride to my district. Not that it matters."

Peeta seemed calmed from this monologue from Cato. Examining closer to see his forefingers veer off to smear an _X_ on the back of Cato's hand. Katniss saw this and took the chances, shooting her arrow and pierced his hand. Cato cried out and reflexively loosens his grip. Peeta took the opportunity to shoulder plex the last Career pushing off the Cornucopia. plundering to the ground. The sight was terrifying, to watch the mutts attack Cato and maul him to shreds, hearing him beg for death. Out of pity, not vengeance, Katniss shoots the arrow through his skull, killing him instantly.

Cato the Career tribute from District 2 placed third. His odds of winning are shown to be 3-1, making him receive the highest odds. He scored a Ten with his district partner in the private sessions. It was sad how much potential go into a sufferable death.

_Bred to kill born to die_

**.o0o.**

"We did it!" Haymitch cheered batting my back.

This was the first time I saw him ever excited since my game. It brought a decent smile on my face as I hugged him. We finally did it. We finally saved a tribute and better…two tributes. This was the best thing in our entire lives, to go home with two victors instead of two coffins.

However something wasn't right. Yes it was common for a dramatic pause for the victor to _savor _their moment, but the announcement was absent. Haymitch and I pulled back to look at the screen wondering what the hell was going on. Where was Claudius Templesmith voice announcing the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games? I look at Haymitch questionably then it hit me, the game was not over.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games! The earlier revision had been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed," Claudius Templesmith said. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The lobby screamed and cried from the audiences who watched this be announced. They were hoping for a happy ending for the star-crossed lovers. Now it has become a romantic tragedy. My throat clenched and eyes burned with tears to hear this. I should have known this was too good to be true. They never intended to let both of them win. The Gamemakers, Seneca, guarantee for the most dramatic showdown in Panem history. Looking up at the giant plasma to watch the rest of the game, knowing who was coming home.

Katniss stared at Peeta in disbelief as the truth sink in. They were ground level standing in front of each other until drawing their weapons. Peeta nodded his head dropping his knife.

"Go ahead." Peeta said calmly. "One of us should go home. One of us has to die. They have to have their victor."

"No," Katniss shook her head slamming her bow to the ground. "They don't. Why should they?"

Her fingers fumbled into her pocket to pull out the small pouch full of Nightlock. She loosen the top and pours the poisonous berries into her palm. Peeta saw this and clamped his hand on her wrist.

"No!"

"Trust me," She whispered. "Trust me."

They can't be serious! This isn't some romance novel or Romeo and Juliet. They are committing an act of defiance. Not towards the games but the Capitol itself. I look at Haymitch who held a blank face. The audiences around the lobby and City Circle were crying of a romantic tail. I clenched my fist, blood boiling white hot while skin running ice cold. I fear for the consequences, I fear for their families, I fear for Haymitch, the team, and my life. A taboo.

Katniss dropped some in Peeta's hand. He looked into her eyes for any signs of doubt. "Together."

"Together," Katniss agreed.

"One…" he started.

"Two…" Katniss said looking at the sky while Peeta touched her braid.

"They can't be serious!" I exclaimed standing up only to have Haymitch slam his hand over my mouth and force me to sit down. The audience was so addicted to the game that they didn't hear my outbreak. I struggled in Haymitch's grasped trying to break free but he held me sternly. Looking at the monitor in panic on the count of three. They lifted their hands to their mouths, about to consume Nightlock when the trumpets blared.

"Stop! Stop!" Claudius shouted frantic. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you – the tributes of District Twelve!"

The two dropped the Nightlock and hugged each other with relief. Although, my body relaxed a little from the adrenaline rush of the attempted suicide between them, my mind wasn't. What have they done? They committed the ultimate scandal that should never transcend. They showed off the Capitol and now…all hell shall pay.

Haymitch sat up and grabbed my arm forcing me to follow him. We weren't safe in public display; we need to get back to the Training Center. When we got outside of the Gamemakers Headquarters, Hermes was there with the Mercedes Guardian escorting us in. Effie was in the passenger seat bragging of the excitement of winning a game and a promotion she shall receive. Haymitch and I didn't falter, we were cautious laying low in our seats as possible. I know President Snow since I was sixteen. I know how much of a threat he is when order has been tamper. He can sign a death warrant without an excuse and cover it up. Just like he did with Haymitch when using the force field twenty-four years ago. President Snow killed Haymitch's mother, younger brother, and girlfriend.

My heart pumped faster, hands cover in cold sweat wishing this was a dream. Hoping these circumstances of the event that transpired. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I turn my head to look at my father. Staring into his Seams grey eyes for advice of this quiet exchange. With a nod I look straight ahead until we reach our destination.

**.o0o.**

When we reached the Training Center doctors were at standby. Effie asked what was going on when the Doctor announced that Peeta went into Cardiac arrest. Everyone was baffled till the ER Doctor explained that the mutts severely damage the ligaments on Peeta left leg, reopening the wound from the previous laceration. However, Katniss hasn't been cooperating and needed to be sedated for the remake. He held a syringe and no one had the courage to grab it. I sighed, grabbing the syringe and went with the emergency team to the roof where the hovercraft landed.

Peeta came out first on a stretcher being escorted to the private surgery room on the bottom level. He was cover in blood with oxygen masked over his face while nurses continued to keep his heart beating. The sight traumatized me; bring back dark memories with Mike. Shaking my head, I ran inside to find Katniss in a glass room pounding against the wall. She didn't look like herself than she was eighteen days ago. Wild eyes, hollow cheeks, hair tangled in a rat nest. Mad, impetuous, and broken. Like a wild animal being captive. The glass doors open letting me in the moment Katniss hurled herself at me. The moment I embraced her in a reassuring hug while mustering my strength to contain, I kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and jabbed the syringe into her neck.

We collapsed to the ground and I held her in my arms. In attempt to calm her senses while the drug took effect. It was wrong to seduce Katniss but what chose do I have? The remake takes days if not a week and you don't want to be awake during the genetically induce process. I looked at a pair of nurses who came with a stretcher to transport Katniss to the infirmary. They literally yank her out of my arms and left. I ran after them when two Peacekeepers blocked the entrance.

"Get out of my way!" I order.

That was when I saw what they were wearing, green sash, Green Beret, and a golden insignia of the Capitol on their brass buckles. I step back with caution, for they weren't average Peacekeepers but the Capitol Guard. A small military unit organized to protect and serve one commitment. To serve the President: in other words, to serve President Snow. One of the Peacekeepers handed me an ivory letter with a red stamp of a rose with my name on it.

"The President has request for your presences by tomorrow morning at nine-hundred. We shall escort you there at Eight-hundred. Please be prepared at standard time and dressed to requirement." One of them said.

I nodded excepting the letter. The Capitol Guard escorted me back to twelfth floor and excused themselves. When Effie asked me what was that about, I just snap and told her none of her business before locking myself in my room. Walking up to the desk and tearing the seal to read the letter.

My heart dropped for my serves were needed.

…_**..''''''''''''''….**_

_**Hey everyone, close to the end of the story! Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Let's try to reach the fifty reviews if not more!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Secret in the wing

_**Like father like daughter**_

_**Chapter 25: Secrets in the wing**_

I stood in front of the mirror straightening my hair. Midnight lay on the counter watching my every move while I did my finished touches. I wasn't wearing the clothes that Cinna or Portia had created but the uniform designated for me since I was seventeen. It was custom to wear an outfit-a uniform for the profit circle, especially the inner ring. To dress as a sophisticated, elegant, glamour and mysterious attribute for President Snow. I along with others must hide our true self's in a faction of deceptions. Our minds the most dangerous thing to correspond compare to the looks.

I may have been free in my private life of romance given the longer leash. But it doesn't stop President Snow in the capabilities I was trained to possess. If there was something he wanted I had to get it. If there was message to be plague into the minds of his citizens, I'll sing it. All in all, I was being used in more way than one. Unlike Finnick pleasuring serves in confiscating secrets, I can manipulate my words in the slightest bit. However, the only person who isn't frazil my skill's was the man who taught it to me.

The garment I wore was a little black dress. It has a cowl scoop neckline with bead embellished cap sleeves and a gathered fitted body. Though, the length didn't cover the yellow canary tattoo on my thigh whose ankle had chains around it. Black knee high boots, black accessories, and dark makeup. Black was my given color. Not because of the coal from District 12 or the mourning of myself. It symbolizes confidence, self-control and resilience. Black denotes strength and authority. Although the power it contains, to me it means, secrecy, seriousness, underground, hiding, aggressive, and survival. Giving off a mysterious aura around me that is heavy, dominating, and pervasive. The side of me I spent almost a decade on accomplishing.

I petted Midnight head and tap his black nose. He wrinkled it before jumping off the sink to sleep in some random place. The loft was quiet since Peeta and Katniss was at remake. Last night was traumatizing for the terrible event of the mutts and other things. Haymitch had a fight with the remake doctors to not touch Katniss in any means necessary other than clean sweep. He didn't want them to surgically alter her body to perfect health. Peeta on the other hand had it worst. The doctors could save his left leg so they had no choice but to amputate it. This was crap for they had the technology to fix anything yet save an appendage. It was no use to argue.

Right now I need to focus on the goal at hand. I just hope President Snow hasn't changes his mind in making me a prostitute. Sure I prepared myself for the past three years but still. I don't want to be a whore nor use as some stranger release. I sighed and grabbed the last thing I needed. Pulling out a rosin capsule that held a white rose corsage; the symbol of the profit circle.

**.o0o.**

Two of the Capitol guard escorted me down the halls of the President mansion. No words were spoken as they lead me to the office of the dictator of Panem. However, from the corner of my eye I saw a small sun room empty except for a table. On that table was an elusive crystal bowl where an Avox carefully poured black berries…Nightlock? I gulped silently and continued heading forwards. Someone is going to die but whom? Once we reached the end of the hall, the guards open the door and let me in.

I took a deep breath and wore my poker face, entering President Snow office. The office was huge in the colors of white, grey, and black to the concept of Athenian culture and colonial accents. Marble columns around the room, granite floors, and more capitalism concept. Where the Panem flag hung on the right and the Capitol insignia on the left. The man who controls the fate of many sat by his large desk of polished wood reading a book '_Mein Kampf. _I could smell signature scent of roses and blood. As on the desk was two tea glasses.

"Give me a moment," He said. He then turned around and I stare at the serpent eyes of President Snow.

"I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler by agreeing not to lie to each other," He said.

"Understood, sir," I said with a bow.

President Snow smiled knowing how I am a conformist. I never lie and remained honest so that there be a limited amount of blood is spilled from my actions. You mustn't underestimate him; he has the power, the intelligent, and will to make hell happen. He gestured me to sit down, so I followed his command. Sitting straight properly and looked into his eyes.

"I know you won't be difficult for me, Blaine." He said. "One of my trusted subordinates."

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"I have a problem, Blaine," President Snow said. "A problem that began the moment Miss. Everdeen pulled out those poisonous berries in the arena."

"Her actions were irrational," I replied calmly.

"Yes, but I want to confirm the relationship between her and Mr. Mellark."

I gulped knowing I'll be betraying my friends but must follow protocol. "She doesn't love him. The Star-crossed lovers were an ideal concept so they could earn more sponsors. Peeta Mellark on the other hands is in love with her since he was a child. We were considering the plot that only one of them returns as victor. The curve ball of the rule change was not what I suspected."

"If Head Gamermaker, Seneca Crane, had had any brains, he have blown her to dust right then."

I bit my tongue to realize who President Snow was going to execute. Seneca Crane broke tradition of the Hunger Games and let two children make fun of the Capitol. I may not hold the same feelings for the man but he was one of my friends who I respected.

"Miss. Everdeen was pretty good, too, with the love-crazed schoolgirl bit. The people in the Capitol were quite convinced. Unfortunately, not everyone in the districts fell for the act." He added reaching for a glass full of tea.

My expression remain neutral while inside my head was bewilderment. He smiled and handed me a glass of tea. Kindly appreciated the gesture picking up the glass and sniff it. The fragrances were herbal, impossible to smell chemicals of poisons.

"You believe there might be another uprising?" I asked, not taking a sip.

"Not yet. But they'll follow if the courses of things change. And an uprising has been known to lead to revolutions." President Snow rubbed over his left eyebrow. "You know what that would mean."

More lives would be killed. The aftermath of war of human nature to the prosaic terms of state of nature. For Panem was under the social contract of a voluntary agreement towards the government adequate power to secure mutual protection and welfare. Since the Capitol doesn't want to referee a social conflict that would create the Dark Days. If the Capitol loses it grips on the districts for a short period, then the entire nation would collapse.

"Yes, sir." I replied. "I know what you mean. But what do you want me to do Mr. President. Katniss Everdeen is a stubborn girl who won't listen unless coaxed?"

"Is something wrong with your tea?" President Snow asked. "I assure you it's not poison."

There was a slight hint of truth in his voice along with his posture. Absent mindly I took a large sip of the tea. It was very hot that it took me a moment to swallow. However, when I saw the cruel smile on his face. Before I realized what I just did, my mouth felt like it was on fire while tongue swelling. I coughed grabbing my neck feeling a burning sensation and throat contrast. It was too hot, something spicy reacting to my taste buds.

"Capsicum," President Snow announced. "A chemical in chili peppers. You are still useful even though your tribute has caused some trouble."

I continued to cough and try to breathe from my nose except it was difficult to multi-task. Practically suffocating in the Capsicum reaction in my mouth. President Snow walked out of his seat and walked toward me, grabbing my hair to look at him. He held a small syringe and injected it into my throat under the first layer of skin. I cried out in agony, as the chemicals reacted. God, it feels like I was being burned without a source. I fell out of my chair, locked in fetal position trying to breathe.

"Matter of business, I believe you." He murmured. "It doesn't matter. Your Stylist friend Cinna turned out to be a prophetic in his wardrobe choice."

I look at him in panic for he brought Cinna into discussion. He saw this and smiled knowing he found another source of weakness. "Seems you taken my advice and caught interest of a Capitol Citizen. Publicity? We don't want an accident now do we?"

"Don't," I choked doubling over trying to breathe. "Don't hurt him."

"If only if it were that simple." He said tucking a loose strand of hair out of my face. "I want you to spy on Katniss Everdeen. I want to know everything about her that I can use. Something that I can contain the inspiration of the girl on fire! The star-crossed lovers, was just an act, so find me her weakness."

"Sister," I coughed, practically crying from the burning.

"Yes, her sister is one. But I want you to watch her thoroughly. Report on term of events, making sure the _love _is in progress. I'm only interested in how it affects her dynamic with Peeta, thereby affecting the mood in the district."

I was dumbfounded in the events that had transpired with President Snow. Torturing me with chemicals for punishment of Katniss actions. My fear in the capability he can do. Most people would announce I have the advantage over height and physical power. But you don't know him or fear him like I do. The intellectual power of bureaucracies, leaving lessons that need to be learned unlearned. President Snow can see and understand everything.

I gave one more cough and look at President Snow. "You want me to spy on my…friend?"

President Snow rose from the previous seat and dabbed his puffy lips with a handkerchief. "Watch and report, which is all you have to do. Doesn't take you from your obligations," He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I like you Blaine. You have good self-preservation that not all can contain."

I don't watch him as he heads out towards the balcony. Sitting there to absorb the information in what just happen. President Snow knew it was an act. He knew the futuristic outcomes if Katniss doesn't cooperate of a possible rebellion. He tortures me with Capsicum instead of poison. I'm alive at the moment but Cinna life was now in the game. My orders; to spy on Katniss Everdeen and report everything until furthers noticed.

I felt disgusted and upset with myself knowing I would be betraying not just my friends but also myself. All because of handful of Nightlock berries. How President Snow a consistently update my relationship with his reconciliation. I know what he does and I know what he can do that is necessary to maintain power. To commit _Genocide_ if need to be in a threat that would ruin his monarchy. All is fake in view of the character to play the audiences. We-I was a pawn in his game for the beginning between rook and knight. 

Evil has no face or form. But if you have to choose the example, President Snow would take its description. However, he wasn't the threat to all humanity. But the mind integrity restrained the society we live in. The mind was dangerous, a resultant parasite, an _Idea._ A single idea from the mind can transform power and rewrite everything in history.

The two Capitol Guard came in and took me away. My throat burning and eyes clouded in the pain of the emotional and physical trauma. I had no choice but followed orders to protect the people I loved. To protect my friends and allies. I have to prepare Katniss, to train her in the next step of the Hunger Games. For she purposely enter the Snow Game.

_**.o0o.**_

I stumbled into the loft to find it empty. It wasn't ten yet, so Haymitch must be asleep. My mouth was still burning while throat numb from the Capsicum. I headed toward the closes glass chugging it down, only to realize it was spirit. The result made the burning sensation even worst that I gaged collapsed to my knees. I continued to choke and gage, being suffocated by the chemicals.

"Blaine," Someone shouted out running towards me. Haymitch yanked my hand away to see the damage.

"Da-"I hurt to speak as I continued to cry.

"What did he do to you?" Haymitch demanded.

"Ca-Caps…." I tried to say panting hard. "Wa-wat…"

Haymitch got the message and ran to grab some water. When he handed me the glass, I chugged the cold drink down to feel a little amount of relief. Although my mouth still burned and I continued to cry from the excruciating pain. Haymitch picked me up and held me as he sat down on the couch. Like he used to when I was little. He rubbed my back and order the Avox's to bring in more water.

"What happen?"

"Snow is not happy," I cried. "He's not happy with Katniss."

Haymitch nodded and we sat there trying to figure out what to do with our tributes. We have to protect them from the psychopathic mind of President Snow. I didn't tell him about the second part of the ordeal. How I have to spy on Katniss or Cinna would get hurt.

This was the dark side of the Profit Circle. You have to do whatever Snow says and that's that. I may not understand why I haven't been selected into the prostitution like Finnick and Cashmere, but I was still being used. The observations and manipulation can be deadly weapon to get secrets. Secrets are more valuable than gold.

"Go get some rest," Haymitch suggested.

I nodded and walked into my room and started a shower. When I got undressed, I heard Midnight jumping on the bed crumpling paper. I don't recall setting paper on the bed. I walked out to find a two letters. One written in red in the other green. I picked it up and red the red:

"_oBEdience  
>poWer<br>grAin  
>agricultuRE<br>commiTment  
>fisHing<br>couragE  
>QUAlification<br>transpoRTation  
>lumbER<br>eQUity  
>tExtiles<br>aLLegiance  
>-PH"<em>

"What the hell does this mean?" I asked Midnight who shrugged. So I picked up the second letter:

"_obedDIence  
>fiShing<br>qualificaTion  
>sacRIfice<br>teChnology  
>duTy<br>strengTH  
>vIRTue<br>compliancE  
>ENdurance<br>maSonry  
>Unity<br>seRVIce  
>liVEStock<br>__**All is not lost**__  
>-PH"<em>

Shaking my head from all the drama that's been going on and the burning pain from the back of my throat, I put the letters in my journal. Whoever _PH _was, was one crazy person to write that down. All riddles of nonsenses. So standing under the cold shower, I sighed from the heat on my throat decrease.

"There is no end."


	26. Chapter 26: Deep trouble warning

_**Like Father Like Daughter**_

_**Chapter 26: Deep trouble warning**_

I was able to get alone time with Katniss before the prep team and Cinna arrived to prepare for the first half of the Ceremony and crowning. It has been three days since President Snow capsicum stunt. It took ten hours for the needle injection to where off in her neck. But luckily Effie came for a visit and told a better way to get rid of spicy mouth was whole milk. Let me say, the woman was a genius for once.

Katniss wore a yellow dressed when I walked into her room and asked her to follow me. She was cautious at first, but complies when I took her to the roof where we have some privacy. We watched the sunset when the city noises filled the air, impossible for hidden microphones could hear the conversation we're about to discussed.

"They're not happy with you." I said calmly.

"Why?" Katniss replied sarcastically. "Because I didn't die?"

"No." I breathed leaning against the rail looking straight at her with a serious face. "Because you showed them up."

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't go the way they planned." Katniss apologized halfheartedly not realizing the situation. "I'm not very happy with them either."

"Damn it, Katniss!" I burst out for her to shut up. "This is serious. It's not just you they aren't happy. They don't take these things lightly or consider an exception."

Katniss stopped and look at me with concerned. I sighed and rubbed my throat to show her the red swelling mark where the capsicum was injected. Her eyes widen, now getting her attention. I grabbed the silk scarf and wrapped it around my neck to cover it up.

"Haymitch will tell you more later," I informed her. "You must do everything that he says and not resist. Tonight will be the overview, three hours of watching the game. This is going to be hard but you must stay strong and keep the act."

"You mean stay in love with Peeta?" Katniss asked.

"Yes," I answered though scowled. "Katniss, what you did in the arena was brilliant and cruel. I don't like what you did to Peeta, using him when he actually cares about you. You realize the position you put yourself in when he figures it out."

Katniss looked at me confused and I sighed. "Haymitch is your mentor."

With that said I headed back inside.

**.o0o.**

I pulled out the garment bag out of the closet to see the outfit Portia created for the ceremony. It was an elegant sleeveless lace gown with front illusion neckline, deep "V" back and fringe mini-skirt. The collar wasn't high enough so I went through my closet to find a silk golden yellow scarf. So putting that on I went to do my makeup. Sitting before the vanity to apply a glamour foundation that would make my skin glow, then created a smoky look along with golden details around my eyes. And lastly apply deep wine red lips stick. Next was my hair, grabbing some mousse to give volume. It wasn't my night but Peeta and Katniss. It was a miracle that they survive for now. To finish off the outfit with: black satin and lace platforms and golden cuff bracelet.

One final look, I headed out taking the elevator with Haymitch. I couldn't help but smirk wickedly in how well groomed he appeared for tonight while wearing a bright red bow tie. He noticed my smirk and scowled, "Cinna wrestle me into this."

I couldn't help but laugh at the excuse. "Sure, sure, whatever you say." Then I held a serious face, "You might want to tell her again. She didn't take me seriously."

Haymitch nodded, Katniss never takes me seriously since interview practice. The only time she listens to me was my advice on making an alliance; the rest was tossed out the window. Once the elevator reached the training the floor, it was transformed to decorate for the victor, support team, and mentor to rise from beneath the stage. The order was the same for the past seventy-three years: prep team, escort, stylist, mentor, and finally victors. Now it's all doubled. Due to _changes, _the stage crew had to improvises, in creating another transport. You could just smell the sawdust and fresh paint so easily.

I walked to the other side of the room to see Peeta on a chair sitting down and waiting. He wore a blue suit while hair gelled back. I walked up behind him to give him a peck on the temple. "Well, if it isn't lover boy."

Peeta chuckled wiping the invisible lipstick off him. "Hey Blaine."

I took a seat next to him crossing my legs while wrapping an arm over him. "And you thought you wouldn't survive."

"Guess I was wrong," Peeta chuckled then sighed. "How's Katniss?"

"A little bit of this and that…" I said calmly only to receive a serious look. I chuckled sitting up straight. "She's fine, a bit cautious since coming out of the arena. It's normal after what you both been through…How's the leg?"

Peeta knelt down to lift up his pant sleeve to expose the artificial leg. I frown knowing all the damages that caused him to lose it. From Cato sword, infection, and mutts, the side effects are greater. Peeta put the fabric down covering it, "I'll live."

"Good, because I dealt with enough crybabies already." I said.

"Oh and Blaine, thanks for the gifts." Peeta announced. "I appreciated the bread, but not the sleep syrup."

I raised my hands in defenses, "Okay, but in my defenses it was Haymitch who gave Katniss the sleep syrup. I was focused on getting you the medicine and food. Just be glad I got you sponsors and be alive."

Peeta nodded when the stage director announced it was show time. I told Peeta to '_break a leg.'_ He sarcastically laughed saying he already done it. I smirked and kissed his cheek before heading towards the platform. The vibration of the crowd above us was loud, making it hard to hear. I closed my eyes to remember the last time I was under here after my game. I was an empty and had to fake everything until watching the game before my eyes.

The anthem burst out through the speakers while Caesar Flickerman greeted the audiences. First the prep team went up with foolish excitement, bouncing up and down. The Effie was introduced, excited that she finally got a chance to shine. Cinna turned around to give a smile to me and I smile back. He doesn't know anything that is going on. How President Snow knew how I am infatuated by Cinna and such. If something happen to him, I don't know what to do.

Portia and Cinna were called at the platform raised them up. I sighed hearing the cheers for their brilliant work in fashion. It was the second favorite thing in the Hunger games other than the tributes, the stylist. When Haymitch and my name were called I look at my father with a smile. Our appearances rolled the audiences to stomping that goes for about five minutes. When the audiences settled down we walked to the side and watch the two star-crossed lovers rise to the stage.

The audience roar of excitement was deafening while the metal rattled. The two looked at each other for the first time in three days. In response to the act, Katniss ran up to Peeta and kissed him. Caesar tapped Peeta shoulder; Peeta just shoved him away and continued to kiss Katniss. Haymitch had to walk up to the two and shoved them apart. I snicker at the blush on their face before they walked up to the red velvet blush love seat. Now it was the hard part.

.o0o.

I stand by a corner trying not to draw attention so Katniss and Peeta could have their fame at the Victory banquet. I felt sorry for the two being congratulated by Capitol Officials and Sponsor. All the hands shake, hugs, and pictures being taken.

"Now what are you doing over here?" Cinna asked.

I smiled and looked at him, "Not trying to ruin the fifteen years of fame for those two."

Cinna chuckled and handed me a glass of champagne. "Glad they both could make it."

I took a small sip hiding my grimace. It's not that I'm angry at them. In fact, I'm happy as hell, but the action to have two victors comes with consequences. I already experience the first taste of President Snow wrath. Looking around to room I noticed that Seneca was absent. My throat clenched knowing he was never going to come to the banquet or ever again. Maybe that was what those nightlock berries were for? The implication is clear: but left open as to his ultimate fate. How ironic of cruel irony in the action we committed to face the disagreement.

"Is something wrong?" Cinna asked.

"Nothing," I answered plain and simple. "Nothing to worry about."

To assure him I pecked his cheek like I do to all my clients to prove to them everything was alright. However, that didn't work on Cinna. He held a neutral face and looked at me sternly. His green eyes bore into mine. I looked away and focused on the star-crossed lovers when a hand grabbed me and yanked me outside into the rose garden. Being slammed to the wall. I grabbed Cinna hand and yanked it to a different angle to let go, but the unexpected happen. Cinna revered my grasped and turned me around, shoving me to the wall pinning my arms behind my back in a vice grip.

_What the hell!_

I tried to break free from his grasp except he shoved his body to restrain all possible chances of escape. There was a hesitant gestured which he force me around to face him. I looked at him bewilder of this action. That was an advance move taught in military and tribute training. How can a stylist know such a move?

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"You're not the only one who holds secrets." Cinna said calmly letting me go of me and stepping away, his back to me, hand on his hips. His chest heaves as he tried to calm himself down. Was this his way to express that he was upset? I stand there confused not leaving the spot. Cinna holding a secret of self-defenses, maybe he took a course? But still, this action was new to me. Not like our childhood or the past month.

He drops his arms and turned around to look at me with his green eyes. They bore into mine and I hesitated when he stood in front of me tucking a loose strand of hair out of my face, brushing his thumb against my lip. "I'm sorry; I didn't know what came over me. Let pretend it never happen and go back inside."

However, we didn't move from the spot. Us being hidden in the shadows of the rose garden. His fingers brushed against my neck. My body tensed. Praying he doesn't remove the scarf to see the swelling burn mark on my neck. Instead he rested it on my shoulders and the other rested on my face, and he leaned closer brushing my lips with his. The banquet music and the scent of roses filled the atmosphere. He smiles and presses deeper into the kiss.

I tensed at first, unsure what to do for it wasn't a client or some obsess fan, but a friend, Cinna. He pulled back and sighed looking me in the eyes seeing if he done something wrong. Before he could say a word I yanked him back into another kiss. He caressed my face, fingers full with talent against my skin and kissed back. It was firmer than the last. I wrapped my arms around him, grabbing his copper hair.

A few minutes passes as we kissed, in the rose garden. We pulled apart panting unable to coherent words of thought. I don't know what was going on with me and Cinna. Do I like him, yes! Do I love him…I don't know. Cinna infatuates me more than any guy I had escorted and it scares me. Never having an actual relationship with anyone; always distances. Frustrated from what is happening I pushed him back and look down.

Cinna sighed and peck my forehead, "Forgive me. I don't know what came over me."

"Same here," I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Afterwards he lifted up and kissed my hand like a gentlemen. I blushed, unable what to say as he adjusted out attire. Then lead the way back to the Victory Banquet.

"Cinna-"

Cinna turned around to kissed be again, only this time it was a simple peck. When he pulled back he smiled and caresses my cheek. "You set the pace. Let start as friends first?"

I nodded, feeling the weight off of my shoulder gone. A smile graced my lips as we headed towards the others to keep Katniss and Peeta at ease of the publicity. Some asked for autographs and few pictures with Katniss and me together. A sponsor walked up for a picture announcing how Katniss and I contrast.

"The Girl on Fire and Lady from the Ashes," The sponsor squealed. "Oh, I could see a cover between you two. District 12's female idols!"

Katniss look at me wary in what the derange woman talked about. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Be prepare: for eternal fame. It will never stop until your final breath. You'll be forever watched and you better play the cards right. The first round was the physical. The second is all about the choices you'll make."

A second warning I gave to Katniss on this very night. She looked up at me and gave a confirm nod. Katniss knew the game wasn't over and it'll never be over. Not until your final breath. I took a deep breath and look at her pin. I didn't pay much attention to her token until now. It was a golden mockingjay holding an arrow. The pin looked very familiar and I wonder where.

I grimace for a second before turning back to our sponsors. Another source of reason why the Capitol would be angry. The Jabberjays was an utter failure in the Dark days when they spied on the rebels. When they were terminated, they didn't know that the Jabberjays crossed bred with mocking birds. An accidental reminder of the Capitol failure to obtain control!

**.o0o.**

The sun began to rise from the horizons when we returned back to the training center, back at district twelve's pent house. Haymitch told me secretly too keep Katniss and Peeta separated until we are safe in District twelve. So I and Portia lead him back to his room.

"What's going on?" Peeta asked.

"Nothing, you need to get some sleep is all before the final interview later." I assure him in a partials truth, using my skills of manipulations.

I am still his mentor until after the victory tour. Peeta bought it and walked into his room. Portia looked at me in question and I told her she should go home and get some rest. Portia looked at me confused which I gave a tired persuasive smile. She bought it, saying she'll be back again for the final interview. Once she was gone and Haymitch secure Katniss in her room, I locked the door.

_I'm sorry, Peeta. _I thought. _It's for the best. _

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_OMG 50 reviews! I can't thank you all for the comments and suggested in helping in this story. Oh I forgot to do a disclaimer. The two letters was something I heard that was in the Blue ray Unger games pack. A message and clue on the next games from PH. I thought it would be interesting to put it in._

_Thanks for reading and keep on bringing the reviews!_


	27. Chapter 27: Stay Alive

_**Like father like daughter**_

_**Chapter 27: Stay alive**_

Quietly I snuck out to unlock Peeta's door so when Portia comes she won't suspect something was amidst. I did the same with Katniss door quietly. Afterwards I returned to my room and sat on my bed, hands covering my face while elbows on knees. I was totally exhausted for I haven't slept yet and I couldn't. When I close my eyes or attempted to sleep I get nightmares; Nightmares of President Snow, my game, or Mike's death.

Midnight meow and rubbed himself against my sighed asking what's wrong. I didn't responds and try to obtain the facts that happen the past week. It was difficult to belief that both Katniss and Peeta were still alive. However, the stunt Katniss pulled has anger the Capitol and now my order was to spy on her. No one knows of the heavy burden other than President Snow. All night I try to comprehend the insomnia by updating the journal to find it three-fourth full. Only a quarter remains which I have to write about the last interview and the victory tour.

I fall on my back and stared at the ceiling. Midnight crawled onto my stomach and rested his head on my chest. He purred swaying his tail softly while licking his sandpaper tongue on my fingers. I sighed and petted his black fur. It wasn't long before sleep overcomes me as I close my eyes.

**.o0o.**

I was in an opulent neoclassic room. The lighting was dark and mysterious for the source came from the tall black candelabra in the four corners. The fragrances of roses and blood consumed the atmosphere making it dark and fear. For center of the room was an elegant bowl on a bronze table. My legs seemed to move forward in a slow pace as I fought the instincts to turn around and leave. When I looked inside I didn't see Nightlock berries that once took claim in this glass.

No, inside was a dark liquid elusive to tell its color. My heart accelerated, pounding against my rib cage wanting to escape the darkness in this room. However, my body refused to comply as I dipped my hand into the bowl. Liquid warm and thick: thicker than water than stiffen knowing what it was and wonder whose. Slowly removing my hand to see crimson slide down my fair hand and stain it red. The florid essences of blood and death.

Fear consumed my entire being as I step back and ran to the door pounding on it. Screaming from the top of my lungs to let me out! Let me out of this room and out of this madness. The doors wouldn't budge so I ran to the window to see if can open. There were no signs of a latch so I grabbed candelabra. Striking it against to the window, except it didn't shattered. Every time the glass crack, it would go back to its original form.

"Let me out!" I screamed.

Looking into the window there was a reflection of President Snow. He held a deviant look as he made eye contact through the reflection of the glass. "Hope, it is the only thing stronger than fear. But for you it's the opposite."

I turned around to face him but he was gone. I turned around to face the glass to see a girl with short brown hair and cover in blood. Her fur cloak was stained along with her winter clothes while she held a dagger. Her blue eyes were glazed in tears while eyes puffy from crying and stress. She was me. My tribute self: three years ago. When I blink she was gone and something wet touched beneath my ankles.

I looked down to see the room began to flood from an unknown source. My heart pounded hard and fast while the room shrunk ever closer. Panic filled me for I had limited space while filling up with water. Then the water turn red that I screamed knowing it was blood. Balling my fist I tried to break free from these confines. I was already on my knees as the blood reached to my neck.

**.o0o.**

I woke up from a jerk to realize it was just a dream. A horrible nightmare as I looked into Haymitch's seams eyes. He looked at me a bit concern before stepping back so I can sit up. I grabbed my head and groaned hating myself for these damn nightmares.

"Bad dream," Haymitch noted.

"Yeah," I breathed sitting up going to the dresser to pull out an outfit for the last day in the Capitol. "What's the plan?"

"Keep Katniss and Peeta apart until the interview." Haymitch said taking a gulp of his flask.

It might seem we aren't taking things seriously, but we are bent on keeping our new victors alive. Watching them all the time in case they ruin our cover. Peeta doesn't know what is going on and I intend on telling him after we get back to Twelve. It's not right in keeping him in the dark. Not when it's a life or death situations. Guess the lover boy grew on me, a little brother in a sort of way. When I heard that his leg was going to be amputated I almost cried.

Haymitch excused himself as he left do I can changed. I decided to wear the signature color, black. And put on black skinny jeans, black halter vest, and boots. It was nice wearing other colors in this year's game; however black forever imprinted on me. Not when I have a duty to sire to. So with finished touches of makeup and hair, I walked out to find Peeta and Katniss talking Peeta by the window. I glared at Haymitch and he shrugged before talking with Caesar. The last interview was kept on a private area and be recapped in the Flickerman show so the audiences won't go insane. But there was more to it. It was to edit out emotional actions of Post-traumatic stress disorder or violence's being performed. No one in the Capitol wanted to see their victor weak.

"Hello Blaine," Cinna said as he stood next to me.

"Hey Cinna," I replied crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"Rumor has it that you have a concert the following month."

"Yes," I answered. "I have a tour for the entire summer. Interviews, concerts, fund raisers, the whole shebang."

"Busy schedule then," Cinna murmured. "Effie must been putting a lot of effort into it."

"More than needed," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious since I and Portia would be your designers." Cinna announced.

I smiled. It was small but I like the idea of seeing Cinna again after this interview. "Flames?"

"No, I'm thinking different for you." Cinna whispered in my ear. "Something that will get you out of the dark."

"What if I like the dark," I murmured.

"You don't," Cinna countered pulling back and walking towards Portia.

Words were lost from Cinna statement. How does he know this? It's like he knows me better than myself. This intrigued and worried me, if he shows signs of being a threat then there would be consequences. One's I'm trying to prevent from happening by playing this game for five years. Before I could ask him, the director asked for silences to start the interview. Grumbling under my breath, I stood next to Haymitch and watch this lie being performed.

Caesar and the two victors sat in the sitting room. Katniss sat formally on the couch until I shook my head and made a hand gesture to get closer to Peeta. Katniss took note of this by tucking her feet up while Peeta pulled her close to him. I gave a nod of approval and kept a stern watch. Caesar did recaps keeping the discussion easy with jokes, and teases, while choking up on a certain topics. Everything from the first interview with Peeta to present day. It wasn't long when Caesar started asking questions.

"How did you feel when you found him by the river?" Caesar asked Katniss.

"I felt like the happiest person in the world." Katniss answered, making Caesar sigh and Peeta smiled. "I couldn't imagine life without him."

Haymitch gave a huff with relief while I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"And what about you, Peeta?" Caesar asked.

"She saved my life." Peeta replied holding Katniss hand.

"We saved each other," she corrected. The camera crew awe at this exchange while I scowled. They continued the interview when Caesar mentions Peeta's new leg. This surprised Katniss that she reached out and pulled the bottom of Peeta's pants. She gasped at the sight of the artificial leg that it even surprised Caesar. Once that was resolved the buzzer rang for final discussion. Caesar stood from his seat and pointed at the two victors.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the star-crossed lovers from District 12," Caesar exclaimed happily. "This year's victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

Caesar sign off and it was done. Everyone was laughing, crying, or hugging over the romantic show. Katniss came up to Haymitch and me whispering "Okay?"

"Perfect." Haymitch answered.

"For now," I added.

Katniss nodded as she headed to her room. Goodbyes were cut short with our team that Cinna gave me a quick hug sliding something in my pocket. I ignored the gesture and picked up my purse that held my things. Midnight head popped out and meow for attention.

"It was nice meeting you, Midnight." Cinna said to the cat, petting its head. Midnight purr in contempt and licked the stylist hand.

I adjusted the purse. "For a first time, this cat likes a capitol citizen."

"Maybe you should look deeper than what you see," Cinna stated before walking off to congratulate Katniss.

I stood there dumbfounded that I could absorb the burn I gotten. Haymitch smacked my back, snapping my back to reality. I sighed and look at my father with a smile. We finally did something together and helped our tributes in surviving another day. Now we have to see their reaction on the reminder ride of the Victors tour.

**.o0o.**

"Where's the ice?" Haymitch asked going through the ice bucket.

"Getting a refill," I replied writing in my journal in what happen today. "You can hold for ten minutes."

Haymitch grumbled as he took a seat next to me in the bar cart. We were lucky to escape Effie who decided to accompany us back on the train. To hear this was utter torture for Haymitch and me. Not that we don't like her, she just gets annoying.

"How's the writing?" He asked.

"Other than poor grammar and fragments," I muttered.

Haymitch snorted and sip his brandy. "Doesn't stop what I think, Sweet heart."

"I'm your daughter; you have to think about me."

"You're definitely my daughter, that's for sure." Haymitch mutter scratching his chin.

"And your my father," I said putting the journal down. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." He sighed and looks out the window. "I just wish your mother would see what a woman you have become."

"I'm sure she's proud of us, dad." I said getting up and sat next to him. "And probably wanted to smack you every time you hold a bottle."

Haymitch chuckled and rubbed my head. "You're right. Lucy was the one who got me out of this."

I chuckled and nodded. It has been ten years and it feels like she's still here with us. My mother the Geologist. I rested my head on dad's shoulder while we mourn quietly. Mom was a hard subject for the both of us when alone like this; Alone to be father and daughter. The attendant returned with fresh ice and Haymitch made himself a drink of scotch. But he made two instead of one, handing the other to me.

"I still owe you a drink." He murmured. Memories of my last day in the seventy-first hunger came back. I snorted and took the glass. We toasted and sip our beverages. "To a new victory!"

"Yeah, another day of hell," I said. "Ready to kick ass?"

"I'm thinking of retiring," He announced.

"What!" I exclaimed this was new.

"I had enough of this game. We have Katniss and Peeta, our district can be fine."

"Dad," I protested. I have never done these games as mentor without him. Even with our failures in the past, he tried to lend a finger.

"Blaine," he countered. "Someday you'll understand."

I nodded and took a gulp of scotch. Maybe I will and maybe I won't understand. My life was not like the other victors for only a few knew the truth. But one thing was for sure. I was definitely Haymitch Abernathy daughter. And our motto is simple.

_Stay alive._

…**..;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;…..;**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm planning on writing a sequel to this called 'The burning wing.' It'll be under Cinna and other tribute. Just give me a few days or a week. I want to thank all of you for your support and interest in Like father like daughter. Sorry if it wasn't perfect but hey. **

**I would like to hear your ideas for the next story. So please send a review and don't forget to keep watchful eyes.**

**Thanks for reading and may the odds be forever in your favor.**

**Silent wolf singer**


End file.
